


Between The Pipes

by Dragonquillca



Series: You Are Home [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: A love Story, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Forgiveness, Life after soccer, Multiple Sclerosis, Romance, Series, domestic life, science fiction story-within-a-story, soccer-what-if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 54,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonquillca/pseuds/Dragonquillca
Summary: Life after the honeymoon continues for newlyweds Ashlyn and Dakota. Friendships (and Ash’s back line) are strengthened after Ali is picked up by Orlando. Ash makes an important decision that will determine the course of her life after soccer and Dakota’s mother has a bombshell revelation. Nothing is as simple as it seems however, and a surprising discovery leads to disturbing questions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really surprising that Ashlyn and Dakota have never really left me alone. The next chapter in their lives always tickled the edges of my thoughts, and here, at last, is chapter one for you.  
> Enjoy!

 

_ “ _ _ Every day my job is a game, and who I am outside of that is much more important than who I am in between the pipes. _ _ ” _

__ A. Harris _ _

 

 

Ash sat behind the wheel, drumming on it with her thumb while Ali, in the passenger seat, adjusted her sunglasses. “Hey, that place over there on the corner is pretty big. It’s been for sale ever since I got here, what was it?”

“A hockey-themed sports club. It was only open a year before the owner closed the doors and walked away.”

“Orlando doesn’t seem much like a hockey town.”

“It’s not. Guess he didn’t do his homework first.” Ash eased forward with the rest of traffic and asked, “How're you feeling about the new club so far?”

“I like everybody, they all seem really great. I’m glad I’m closer to you and DK, I missed you guys. Have you adjusted to life as a married couple yet?”

Ash smiled and shook her head a little. “Sometimes it still feels like a dream, and then I’ll be doing something and look down and see the ring, and wonder, for just a second how that got there. Then I remember, and I’m filled with this big happy bubble, you know?”

“You deserve to be deliriously happy, both of you.”

“Thanks. Any happier and I think my head might explode some days,” Ash grinned widely. “When does Nyssa get in?”

“She lands this afternoon. You sure you guys don’t mind putting us both up for a while?”

“It’s like being on the road and staying at a hotel, but with your own toilet,” Ash grinned. “Nah, Dakota is enjoying herself. And you know you’re one of my favorite people. I want you and Nyssa to be happy. What are her plans now?”

 

Ali sighed a little. “I don’t think she quite knows that yet. What I’d really like to do is convince her to move down here with me, get a little house close by you and DK so that we can keep car-pooling, and be there when things get bad for her. The two of you are part of my family now.”

“How did they take it, Kyle and Deb?”

“They’re used to me traipsing off to play wherever I can. This is no different, but they understand.”

Ash nodded slowly as she made a left. “Speaking for the both of us, DK and I are glad you’re here. You’re our family too, you know that.”

“Thanks, Ash.” Ali watched the traffic slide by for a minute before asking, “Is Alex back yet?”

“She’s still finishing up in France. I think she gets back in a couple of weeks. It’s still a little odd not seeing her on the field yet.”

“She’d better come back with a tan and lots of stories.”

“Servando just wants her back, even if she’s lily-white,” Ash laughed as she pulled into the parking lot of the stadium.

****

As one Mrs. Harris was parking her Jeep, the other Mrs. Harris was just closing the lid on her bread maker as she reassured her literary agent turned mother-in-law via speaker phone.

“The contracted book is on schedule, Tammye, the other one is still in the outline stage. It’s not interfering.”

“I just don’t want you to try and burn the candle at both ends and burn yourself out even faster, Dakota. It’s not good for you. Besides, the execs don’t know you’ve started the next book yet anyway, there’s no rush.”

“You know that old saying, make hay while the sun shines? I have to work as hard as I can  _ while _ I can. You and I both know that my body can turn on me at any time, so I want to make sure I have as much done as I can before that happens.” DK set the controls on the bread machine and carried her phone over to the table.

“But if making literary hay is going to set you back, it’s not worth it. I’d rather have a healthy daughter-in-law, thank you very much. What kind of dough are you making?”

“Italian herb and cheese. I thought I’d freeze it and then make garlic bread for tomorrow.”

“Are you excited about the visit?”

“I am. It’ll be nice to be able to spend some time with my mother. I think I like her. Besides, she says she has news best not discussed over the phone.”

“Well, it’s always nice if we like our parents. It’s not bad news, I hope?”

“She says it’s not, she just wants to be mysterious.” Dakota picked up her glass of iced tea and took a drink, frowning when she noticed her hand shaking as she put the glass back down. “Anyway, I’m going to grab a shower while the dough rises.”

“All right, but stop pushing yourself so hard, please?”

“I’ll try and rest this afternoon.”

“Call me if you need me, and give my daughter a hug when she comes home. Take it easy today, Dakota.”

“Talk to you later, Tammye.” DK disconnected the call and lifted her hand again. The tremor was still there.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota's mother comes for a visit, Ashlyn gets good news and Ali and Nyssa look at a house.

_ A house is made of walls and beams; a home is built with love and dreams. _

 

“You know, I’ve been looking for a place to rent, and I found a prospective house. Did you want to come see it with me?” Ali rolled on her very naked side and studied Nyssa.

The former bodyguard gazed back and nodded. “Sure. Just you and me?”

“Yeah, maybe we can get lunch somewhere on the beach afterward.”

“I’d like that. I’ve missed you.”

“Washington was lonely without you,” Nyssa blinked slowly. “When you got drafted down here, the city just seemed to lose all its color…” Her voice drifted off.

Ali propped herself up on one elbow. “Then come down here.”

“I think Ashlyn and Dakota have a full house already, don’t you?”

“Hope isn’t here much anymore, and Dr. Chris comes and goes between the farm and the university. I don’t think they would mind one more person for a little while.”

“I don’t want to be a burden, that’s all.”

“They’re both happy to see you again,” Ali said before kissing her lightly.

Nyssa returned the kiss before rolling out of bed. “I’m going to grab a quick shower if there’s no one else in it.”

“I’m going to get dressed, I’ll meet you out on the veranda when you’re done.”

 

As Ali slid the patio door open, Ashlyn looked up from the paper she’d been reading and smirked a little. “There you are. Finally decided to crawl out of your love-nest for some sun?”

Ali blushed and sat down across the patio table from her friend. “How long have you been up?”

“A little while. DK just started doing laps,” Ash inclined her head toward the pool. “There’s coffee in the carafe there, help yourself.”

“Thanks. I’m glad she’s feeling strong enough to swim again.” Ali pulled a cup and the carafe over. “I found a house not too far from here, we’re going to look at it today.”

“You know you don’t have to do that, right?” Ash folded the top of the paper down to look at her. 

“Two people madly in love and freshly returned from honeymoon shouldn’t have a house full of people. You should be able to cavort naked in your own home if you want.”

Ashlyn laughed, “Well, I don’t know about that, but don’t rush because of us.” Then she lowered her voice as she leaned forward for the carafe handle. “Besides, it’s been nice not having to worry about DK being here alone.”

“Has Chris decided what he’s going to do about housing?”

“Not yet.” Ash poured herself a cup of coffee before folding the paper up. “As much as I’m glad her MS seems to be easing up for now, I worry about what happens if it flares again while I’m away. Especially now that she thinks she doesn’t need security.”

“We’ll come up with something,” Ali assured her.

****

Ali and Nyssa sat on the wide steps of the bungalow, waiting for the real estate agent.

“Sure she’s coming?” Nyssa asked.

Ali checked her watch. “Give her ten more minutes.”

As if on cue, a dark car pulled up to the curb and stopped. A tall, shapely brunette stepped out of the car, keys in hand. “Miss Krieger,” she called out, “I am so sorry I’m late.”

Ali stood and smiled. “It’s alright, Miss Stiegler, we haven’t been waiting long.”

“Only half an hour,” Nyssa mumbled under her breath.

“Behave,” Ali admonished equally quietly.

Oblivious, the real estate agent climbed the steps and unlocked the front door. “My client would prefer to sell, obviously, but when he heard  _ you _ were interested in renting the house, I was able to convince him that this arrangement might be for the best. So he’s agreed to allow me to show you the house.”

“That was very nice of him,” Ali replied.

“So, the house is Arts & Crafts styled, inside and out,” the woman continued. “Three bedrooms, two baths. A generous number of windows throughout for a substantial airflow, all the main rooms have ceiling fans, there is air conditioning because we are in Florida after all. Built in bookcases in almost every room, a modern, well-lit kitchen, and all quite spacious. Please feel free to go through the house. If you need anything, just shout. I’ll be in the kitchen. I’ll let you take in its charm.” she smiled a very toothy smile and winked.

 

Ali thanked her and turned to tour the house. “Master bedroom first?”

“Lead on.”

They found a large room with a pitched ceiling, accented by heavy wooden beams. Two small windows, one on either side of the bed, let in light, but Ali went immediately to the double patio doors leading to a wide porch that faced the back of the property. “Oh...Nyssa, look at this!” Ali opened the doors and stepped out. “I love the yard.”

Nyssa wrapped her arms around the footballer’s waist. “I love thinking about what we could do up here...and out there...with no neighbors around to see us.”

“Still my romantic horndog,” Ali laughed.

Nyssa chuckled deeply and kissed her cheek. “Come on, let’s go see what the rest of the house looks like.”

 

By the time they had seen all of the bedrooms, both bathrooms, the dining room, the library and the deep porch, Ali was smitten with the house.

“I don’t know what’s more exciting, the hammered brass sinks, the woodwork, the light or the feel of the house!” she exclaimed when they rejoined the real estate agent in the kitchen. And once Ali looked around the room, taking in the green tiles above the sink, the wide stone counters, the lead glass windows, the antique-styled stove with its copper hood...she knew she was in love with the house. “Miss Stiegler, as I understand it, your client lives not too far away in a retirement home, correct?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“And he was asking a hundred and four thousand for the house before I expressed an interest in renting.”

“Yes.”

“I’m afraid I’ve changed my mind,” Ali said.

“But...I’m confused. You just said you loved the house…” Miss Stiegler’s face fell.

“I do, and that’s why I must have it! Please let your client know that I’m prepared to buy it, as it sits today, furniture, fixtures and all, for his asking price.”

“But Miss Krieger, with the furniture, surely his price will go up.”

“Miss Stiegler, your client isn’t young enough to outlive your haggling over furniture with me. I’m prepared to give him a quarter of the amount in cash. But the longer you wait in order to procure a better commision for yourself, the more you increase the risk that I’ll walk away. So, here’s my card. Take my offer to your client, and call me when he says yes.” Ali smiled sweetly, left her card on the counter, looped her arm through Nyssa’s and they left.

****

Dakota watched the car pull through the gate, cruise up the drive and come to a stop near the house. By the time Alexis had opened the car door, her daughter was coming down the steps to greet her.

“How was the drive?”

“Horrid. But I’m glad I’m here now.”

“Now you know why I offered to meet you at the airport.” Dakota opened her arms for a hug. As her mother’s arms wrapped around her, she felt a flash of gratitude for their still-healing relationship. “I’m glad you’re staying with us instead of at a hotel.”

Alexis released Dakota and smiled. “I am too. It’ll give us the opportunity to talk.”

“Did you want me to get your bag?”

“It’s just a small one, I’ll pop the trunk,” Alexis turned back to the interior of the car. “I don’t know why they can’t all put the release levers in the same place…”

 

Dakota shook her head a little when she saw the three bags in the trunk. “Mother, you said you had a small one, but I see three.”

“One is my luggage, and the other two are surprises. I’ll take those.” The Lieutenant Governor of Montana closed the trunk once it was empty and followed her daughter into the house. “How are things here?”

“Quiet right now, usually it’s pretty busy. You remember Ali, right? She plays for the Pride now as well. Her girlfriend Nyssa is down from Washington. They’re off looking at a house today.”

“Are they moving in together?”

“They lived together up in Washington. Nyssa was my head of security until Ali invited her to move in with her.” Dakota shut the front door behind them. “Your room is back here, just before mine,” she inclined her head and led the way through the house. “Nyssa had the biggest crush on Ali when I introduced them. Thankfully, they hit it off really well. Anyway, they’ve been together for a while now, they started seeing each other shortly after I got shot. When Ali got traded, it made sense to have her live with us. I think she wants Alyssa to move down here. Who knows what will happen though.”

 

“And what’s happening with your friend Christian?”

“He’s teaching at the University now and seeing Hope when he can. He drifts in and out of the house. He’s off on a business trip.”

“That was a terrible business with Hope, I felt bad for her when I heard the news. What is she doing now?”

Dakota stopped in front of a door and turned the knob. “This one’s yours.” She stepped back and allowed her mother to enter first. “I aired the room, but I wasn’t sure how cool you might like it.” She put the bag on the bed. “Hope’s back on her farm. Her ex-husband moved out. She’s trying to decide what she wants from life now. Soccer has been such a big part of her for so long, I think she’s trying to decide how to reinvent herself without it.”

“And where is Ashlyn today?”

“She’s giving an interview on a local radio station and then had some errands to run. She’ll be home later. I thought maybe we could all have a quiet dinner here tonight. Lasagna, homemade garlic bread and Caesar salad?”

“Your uncle is still raving about your cooking. I’d be happy to help.” Alexis said with a smile.

“I’d enjoy that. Did you want to rest for a bit? I know the drive from the airport can be stressful.”

“Yes, I think I’d appreciate the chance to change gears.”

Dakota stepped toward the door. “The bathroom is right across the hall. I’ll be in my office in the next room if you need anything.”

“If I drift off, you’ll wake me in time to help?”

“I promise.” Dakota smiled and left her mother to rest.

****

As it happened, there was no need to wake Alexis. As much as her body needed to recharge, her mind would not let her sleep. She tossed for an hour before she decided to take the bull by the horns. She sighed and got up. Dakota’s office door was ajar, and she could see her at the desk. She knocked lightly before she saw the soundproof headphones Dakota wore.

The movement of the opening door got the writer’s attention, and she took the headphones off. “That was a short nap.”

“I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“Not in the least. I’m trying to write an attempted sabotage scene, and it’s just not flowing, so I’m more than ready for a break. Would you like to join me outside on the veranda?”

“I could be convinced with a glass of homemade lemonade. Eldar says it’s to die for.” 

“Well, I don’t know about that, but I do make it from scratch,” Dakota said as she stood and stretched. “Let’s get a glass each and you can tell me what you think.”

 

On the veranda a few minutes later, Alexis hummed in satisfaction. “Ah yes, that’s the taste of true lemonade. Well done, my dear. Your cousin wasn’t exaggerating, it’s wonderful.” 

“Thank you.” Dakota slipped her sunglasses on and leaned back in her chair.

Alexis looked out toward the ocean. “You know, it’s curious how our lives can change and unfold when we aren’t looking. We think we know where it’s headed, but we haven’t got a clue, do we?”

“I suppose not, no,” Dakota said. “Does the salt water bring out your philosophical side, Mother, or does this relate to the news you wanted to tell me in person?”

“I suppose I should stop beating around the bush, but I am a politician after all. I never was any good at easing into this sort of conversation…”

“Mother, you’re rambling.”

“Yes, well...When your father and I separated, I didn’t bother to keep track of his whereabouts. The last time I saw him was when he walked out the door with two suitcases. When I was told he had been hit by a truck, it was well after any arrangements had been made. I confess I’ve never made any attempt to find out if he was buried or cremated, I’m sorry.”   
“Why?”

“You and I have never discussed how you feel about him.”

“Nothing needs to be said.”

“Understood. But recently…” Alexis let her statement trail off as she fiddled with the hem of her sleeveless top.

 

Dakota sat upright, lifted her glasses to the top of her head and watched her mother.

 

“I’ve come to understand that your father acquired another family after we parted company.”

“You make it sound like he picked them up on sale at a store.”

Alexis shot her daughter a mildly frustrated look. “You know what I mean.”

Dakota smiled a little. “Sorry, couldn’t help it. How did you find out?”

“Someone reached out to me asking for information about your father.”

“Who?”

“A young woman who claims to be his daughter.”

  
  


“I have a half-sister?” Dakota leaned forward.

“It seems so. I asked Gene to check into her story, and he assures me that approximately fifteen years ago, a live birth was registered listing Patrick Undomiel as the father of a female newborn. She and I have exchanged a couple of letters and a phone call. Once I was sure, I wanted to tell you in person. I didn’t want to tell you over the phone if I had another option. So when you offered the visit…”

Dakota stared out at the ocean, barely noticing the tang in the air, or the birds that wheeled out over the waves. After a few minutes in stunned silence, she asked, “Who is she?”

“Sierra Undomiel. Apparently, Patrick left her mother when she was a baby, but he did give her his last name.”

“Gee, what a prince,” Dakota muttered. “Did she say why he left them?”

“No. It may be that she doesn’t know. Your father wasn’t well known for committing to much, I’m still surprised he lasted as long as he did with us.”

DK scoffed, then asked, “Where does she live?”

“Here in Florida, a few hours away.”

“Does she…”

“Know about you? Yes, I’ve told her. She said she’d like to meet you.”

“Are you going to meet her while you’re here?”

“I think I’d like to, yes. While there is no familial responsibility between she and I, she may appreciate knowing that even though her father was an ass, the rest of us are not.”

“When are you meeting her?”

“I told her I would call to set something up after I had spoken to you.”

“You call, and I’ll refill our glasses.”

Alexis nodded and reached into her pants pocket for her phone while Dakota took their empty glasses into the house.

 

As she reached for the handle of the refrigerator, her cell phone buzzed on the counter.

_ ‘Hey Babe, did your mom make it from the airport okay?’ _

Dakota smiled, she could almost hear Ashlyn’s voice.  _ ‘Safe and sound’ _ she texted back.  _ ‘Where are you?’ _

_ ‘Club offices. Tom wants to meet with me real quick. The interview went pretty well. I’ll be home in time for dinner. Want anything special?’ _

_ ‘Something for dessert. I think we’ll be celebrating.’ _

_ ‘Think?’ _

_ ‘Mother had news. Once the shock wears off, I think it’ll be good. Tell you over lasagna and garlic bread later.’ _

_ ‘Sounds intriguing. See you later. Love you.’ _

_ ‘Love you more.’  _

****

“You don’t think I’m making the salad too early?” Alexis asked.

“No, I think it’ll be fine.”

“I would hate for it to wilt.”

“It won’t, I hear the gate opening now.”

“Good. It must be a bit of an adjustment for you, living behind a gated fence with security.”

“It wasn’t really that long ago I was living behind bars.” Dakota turned the oven off. “There’s a half a lemon in the fridge, can you squeeze that over the salad?”

“Of course.”

“The only difference is that here, I have the freedom to come and go when I want.”

“I still feel badly for my role in all that.”

“Don’t be, Mother. Things happen for a reason. That experience helped make me who I am today.”

“The woman I love?” Ashlyn asked as she came through the door.

 

“Ever the romantic,” Dakota said. “How was your meeting?”

“Interesting,” Ash replied as she kissed Dakota lightly on the cheek before turning to her mother-in-law. “Alexis, glad you could come for a visit while it’s quiet around here.”

“I am as well. Your hair looks good short!”

“Thanks,” Ash grinned. “I’m still getting used to it. DK, what can I do to help?”

“We seem to have the food well in hand, could you set the table?”

“Sure. So, Tom dropped a bit of a bombshell on me.”

“Your coach, correct?” Alexis asked as she retrieved the flatware.

“Right.” Ash set three plates out as she answered. “Apparently someone on the team nominated me for Captain, and the team voted unanimously in agreement.”

“That’s amazing news!” 

“Well done, congratulations, Ashlyn!” Alexis smiled. “I imagine you’ll be the talk of my office when I get back. Once I started learning about the national team, a few of the staff decided they were soccer fans as well. Every time we can, we watch the games that are televised.”

“How do you keep up with the ones that aren’t?”

“Why, Twitter feed from the club, of course!”

Dakota chuckled and shook her head as she put the salad on the table.

 

She listened to Alexis and Ash talk about soccer with only half her attention, her mind kept wandering.

“DK? You said you had news too.”

“You might want to hold off on taking a bite just yet.”

“This sounds bad.” Ash put her fork down.

“I don’t think so, perhaps a bit of a shock though,” Alexis offered.

“It seems that I have a half-sister,” Dakota said simply.

One of Ashlyn’s eyebrows went up and she turned toward their guest.

Alexis held her hands up. “Not by me. My ex-husband fathered another daughter after we separated. She has sought out his family and found me. We’ve communicated a few times. At Dakota’s request, I’ve called her and arranged for us to meet tomorrow afternoon at a cafe nearby.”

Ash blinked a couple of times. “Wow, that must have been a shock.”

“It’s still sinking in,” Dakota admitted with a nod. “Apparently he left them.”

“What do you know about her?”

“Her name is Sierra Undomiel, she’s fifteen and she lives a couple of hours away. That’s it.”

“Does she know about Dakota?” Ash asked Alexis.

“She does.”

“Then chances are she knows all about us.” Ash took one of Dakota’s hands. “If I was in her shoes, I would be looking up new-found family members on the ‘net.”

Dakota nodded and sighed. “I would too.”

Ash kissed DK’s knuckles and released her hand. “Tom asked me to do a couple of interviews on behalf of the team tomorrow, but you know I’ll be with you in spirit, right?”

“I know. It’ll be okay. I’ve faced down a mad-woman with a gun, I’m sure I can meet my half-sister,” Dakota chuckled.

With the tension broken, the three of them settled into dinner and lighter conversation.

 

To be continued!

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota meets her half-sister for the first time.

_ “I come here tonight as a sister…” _

_ Michelle Obama _

 

“The cafe is pretty packed, how will she know who to look for?”

“I described us as best I could. I told her I would wear my red scarf, and you would wear a black blazer.”

“Ah, that’s why you asked me to wear it.”

“You do look quite sharp in it, Dakota. I think you have a wonderful sense of style.”

“Thank you, Mother.” 

Before the moment could get too heavy, Alexis steered the conversation back to their purpose for being in the cafe, “She told me she would be wearing a leather jacket.”

Dakota was watching the line to the counter intently. “Then I’m guessing the dark haired teenager staring at us might be her.”

Neither said a word as they both watched the young woman in question step up to the counter, order, pay and walk toward them. 

 

Dakota watched the teenager’s eyes flick from her to Alexis as she walked. She could remember how nervous she’d been when she had met with her mother, but then, Ashlyn had been by her side. Sierra had no one here for support. 

“Are you Alexis and Dakota?”

“We are,” Dakota stood up and stuck her hand out. “You must be Sierra, good to meet you.”

Sierra nodded and shook DK’s hand slowly.

Alexis followed suit and stood to shake the young woman’s hand. “Please, have a seat.”

Once they were all seated, Sierra spoke first. “Thank you for agreeing to meet me. I must be a bit of a surprise.”

“A little,” Dakota nodded.

Sierra met her gaze and held it, studying her.

 

DK could see similarities. Their chins were the same, and she could see hints of her father in the young woman sitting across from her.

“When we spoke on the phone, you said it was just your mother and yourself? How does she feel about all this?” Alexis asked.

“Does she know I’m here, you mean,” Sierra replied. “It was her idea to look for my father’s family.”

“I see. That’s…”

“Unusual,” Dakota finished her mother’s hanging sentence.

“I have a pretty good relationship with her family. I guess she thought it was time I knew the rest of my family.” Sierra shrugged. “You don’t look much like I thought you would,” she said to Dakota. “I looked you up, so I would know what to expect, but the pictures on the web aren’t very good.”

“I look more like my mother, I know.” Dakota inclined her head toward Alexis. “You must have a lot of questions.”

Her sister nodded and looked at Alexis. “Are you really the Lieutenant Governor of Montana?”

“I am.”

“And you’re married to a woman? A soccer player, right?” Sierra turned her attention back to Dakota. 

“Yes, Ashlyn Harris. But you knew that already if you’ve looked me up.” Dakota felt a surge of annoyance. “Mother tells me you live a couple of hours away.”

 

“Lake City. I grabbed a bus.”

“What’s it like there?”

Sierra shrugged. “The same as any other city I guess. It’s okay. I’ve lived there all my life. Mom and I don’t get to travel much. Seems cleaner here.”

“Probably because of the ocean.”

“Do you surf?”

“Not yet, Ash keeps trying to teach me though.” Dakota was having a hard time reading this new sibling, and she wished Eldar were here to share her keen intuition. “Have you been able to find anyone on our father’s side?”

Sierra shook her head. “Not yet. What’s it like, knowing both your parents?”

Dakota heard her mother’s stifled gasp beside her and studied Sierra’s expression to gauge what her intent had been. She saw no obvious mischief there. But then she didn’t know her, did she?

“I lived at home until I was your age, then I left. Mother and I have only recently had the opportunity to reconnect. As for our father,” Dakota shrugged. “I remember him as an ass, full of judgment and anger. You should know,”

“He’s dead, yeah, I know.” Sierra cut her off before she took a long drink from her cup. “Mom and I started our search with him. We found a small bit in the Sentinel first and worked backward from there.

“Ah, that explains how you found me,” Alexis said. “Well, you have an uncle Gene who works in the government, as does his daughter, Eldar. Your father had a sister who lived in Canada for many years, but I’ve not heard from her in some time. I’m afraid we lost touch.”

“My father left Mom when I was still a baby, I don’t know where he went after that.”

“I don’t either, I’m afraid.” Alexis fiddled with her cup.

“No one expects you to have all the answers, Mother.” Dakota knew the signs of her mother’s guilt and put a hand on her shoulder protectively. “So you’re just casting the net, Sierra, looking for family?”

“Pretty much, yeah. Part of it is so that I know, genetically, what to expect but also to fill in missing blanks on the family tree, you know?”

Dakota felt like an overbearing ass. She hadn’t intended to give the kid a hard time.

“Why don’t I go and get us all another drink?” Alexis stood quickly. “Sierra, what are you drinking?”

“Coffee, double-double.”

“Dakota, tea?”

“Yes please.”

Alexis left the table quickly. 

 

“I think I upset her.” Sierra watched her go.

“You remind her of our personal history. My parents threw me out when I was your age,” Dakota said. “She and I have only reconnected less than a year ago. Unfortunately for you right now, you remind her of all that. I think she might always feel guilty for it. As for your sudden appearance, she just needs time. Mothers...right?” Dakota shot her a quick grin.

“Yeah, I guess. Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Would you mind if we kept in touch? I know you’re a writer, and probably busy…”

“Listen, until yesterday, I thought I was an only child. It would be kinda cool to get to know my sister.”

Sierra’s face lit up briefly before settling back into the mask of indifference she’d been cultivating.

Dakota cast a glance toward her mother at the front of the cafe. “Can I ask  _ you _ a question?”

“Okay.”

“You said you had a relationship with your mother’s family. What’s that like?”

Sierra looked at her as if she’d spoken another language.

“If you looked me up online, you know how the press made a big deal of where I came from and where I am now.”

“From a broken home to prison to a best-selling author. Yeah, I’ve read your story a bunch of times, all over the net.”

“Then you know I didn’t grow up like you. So what’s it like having family there for birthdays and holidays and stuff?” Dakota was surprised at the ache in her chest as she said the words.

 

Her sister looked at the tabletop for a moment before answering. “It was pretty good most of the time. I’m glad they’re in my life.” She looked up then, directly into Dakota’s gaze. “I’m not looking to replace them. I’m not here to hurt anyone.”

They watched Alexis pick up a tray and make her way back to the table.

“Mom’s family is pretty cool,” Sierra continued. “Her sister, my aunt Jodi, likes to laugh a lot. She taught me how to ride a bike when I was little. Gran is pretty crafty, she makes quilts, she sews a lot and knits too.

“Dakota knits too,” Alexis added as she set the tray down. “Socks.”

“Really?” Sierra’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know socks could be knitted, wait ‘till I tell Gran this!”

Dakota smiled at her sister’s enthusiasm. 

“Does your mother’s family live in Lake City as well?” Alexis asked as she passed the girl a cup.

“Thank you, how much do I owe you?”

“You don’t. My treat.”

“Thank you. Mom’s family are all scattered. It’s just her and I there. But we talk with them a lot on the phone. Gran likes to write letters, says it keeps her mind sharp. She comes to visit every few months. Always brings a big puzzle with her for the three of us to work on together.”

“What’s your mother like?” Dakota asked.

 

A melancholy look settled across Sierra’s face, but it was gone in moments. “She’s hard-working, reads a lot, smart, always tries to make time for me. She’s always trying to make sure I know how to take care of myself.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t come with you.”

“She’s sick right now, but she wanted to.”

Dakota got the impression that there was more to the explanation, but she didn’t press. “So you’re still in school?”

“Yeah, I only needed a couple more classes so I’m only there part-time. I’ve got a part-time job in a movie theater too.”

“When I was in high school, I had no idea what I wanted to do with the rest of my life, but of course times were different then. Do you know what you want to do after graduation?” Alexis asked.

“I’d like to be an illustrator. But I don’t see that happening for me.”

“Why not?”

“People like me don’t get to have everything they want, Mrs. Sullivan.”

“Call me Alexis, please.”

Sierra shook her head. “Sorry, I can’t. It wouldn’t feel right, like I was going against what Mom taught me. No offense meant.”

“None taken, my dear,” Alexis smiled and patted Sierra’s hand. “I wouldn’t ask you to go against your upbringing.”

“Listen, don’t give up on your dream,” Dakota shook her head. “You never know what’s going to happen.”

“Well, I don’t know about that,” her sister replied. “So you knit socks, and write books...anything else?”

 

Dakota recognized a purposeful change in topic when she saw one, but she could also tell her new-found sibling wasn’t willing to share too much too soon. “I like to bake. When I met the Washington Spirit soccer team, I made dozens and dozens of cookies. Did the same thing when I met the Orlando Pride team. It’s kinda my thing. I go to every one of Ash’s games that I can. While I watch, I knit socks.”

“They don’t think it’s weird that you’re sitting there knitting?”

Dakota chuckled. “In Ash’s first season with the Pride, I decided to leave the knitting at home. They didn’t score a single goal. Apparently they all thought I jinxed them. Now I’m not allowed to  _ not _ knit!”

“I didn’t know that!” Alexis turned to her daughter with a smile. “So you’ve become their good luck charm?”

“Well, I’m not sure how much luck I bring them, but athletes can be a superstitious bunch. If I go, I have to knit. So I do my part and knit.” DK shrugged a little.

“They  _ have _ been playing better lately,” Alexis nodded. “Perhaps you’d better start knitting socks for all the players.”

“What about you, Sierra, you want a pair of socks?”

“Sure!”

DK looked under the table at her half-sister’s feet. “Size eight?”

“Good eye,” she said before glancing at the clock on the wall. “I have to get going. The bus ride back is long and I have to make a connection to get home.”

Dakota slipped one of her cards from her pocket. “Take this, it’s got my email and cell number. Call me anytime. ”

Sierra nodded as she picked it up. “Got another one? I’ll give you my cell number. We use it as our home number.”

As she was writing out the number, Alexis added, “You have my contact information already, call collect if you have to, I won’t mind. Don’t hesitate just because there is no blood between us, please.”

The teen nodded and stood. “Thank you for meeting me like this, and for the coffee.”

Dakota stood as well. “Stay in touch, please?”

“I will.”

“Take care.”

She turned and left, and Dakota sat back down beside her mother. “There’s more going on than she’s telling.”

“We all have more going on than we’re willing to discuss,” her mother observed shrewdly.

 

**_To be continued!_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was your favorite part of this chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota shows her mother a glimpse of harsh reality and Ashlyn lays out the truth of Dakota's condition for Alexis. There is joy and happiness here too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I didn't want to make you wait too long for another chapter, so here it is)

 

**_“You realize that our mistrust of the future makes it hard to give up the past.”_ **

**_Chuck Palahniuk_ **

  
  


As Dakota keyed the security code into the gate, she felt her cell buzz with an incoming text. Once she had parked inside the garage and shut the car off, she checked the phone, thinking it might have been from Ash.

 

_ Nyssa and I are eating out tonight. Taking a cab back later. May have found a house. Will give you all the deets then. _

_ Ali _

“Deets?” Her mother asked when DK read the text aloud.

“Shorthand for details.”

“Ah. So, what did you think of your half-sister?”

“Well,” Dakota held the door of the house open for Alexis. “It might just be my suspicious streak, but there’s a lot of explanation left out, a lot not being said, and things being worded very carefully. I can’t tell if she is intentionally doing all that to keep us from learning too much at once, or if she has some grand plan.”

“Dakota, she’s fifteen…” Her mother shook her head as they entered the kitchen.

“Mother, you wouldn’t believe what some women are willing to do if they think their backs are up against the wall. I learned very quickly that our first assumptions are not nearly as horrible as some of the realities for women out there,” Dakota pointed to the front of the house and reached out to grasp her mother’s arm gently. “I know it’s not something you like to think about, but I got a hell of an education in prison. Yes, a lot of women do resort to prostitution to get by, and I acknowledge that’s usually the “worst” thing most of us think women have to do. Believe me, there are worse things.”

Alexis was pale and silent, but listening.

 

“There was a woman on my cell block that was serving time for selling her babies. Not one, not two, but six! She told me one day out in the yard that she had dropped out of school too soon to make anything of herself, and had a hard time keeping a job. She couldn’t get government support, so she turned tricks. She didn’t use protection and ended up getting pregnant six times. She carried, gave birth and sold the babies on the black market. When the money ran out, she went out and did it again.”

“Oh my God…” Alexis clutched at a chair.

“The horrifying part was that she didn’t even feel remorse for what she’d done! She had sold her own children, defenseless babies so that she could live, and she didn’t feel one iota of guilt over it…” Dakota looked at the table. “She told me that by the fourth, she didn’t even think of them as babies, just means to an end.” Dakota looked up again and pinned her mother with a haunted look. “She made a career out of selling children. She intended to do it, prostitution wasn’t enough.”

 

“There were all sorts of women in there for selling drugs, theft, you name it. And the survival-first mindset doesn’t end when they go behind bars, their parameters just change. They no longer have to scramble for the basics, those are provided by the justice system. But to survive behind bars, they need some sort of power. Because inside, you either have some sort of status or you’re a victim. Desperate women of any age can be very inventive when it comes to survival. I don’t want to think of Sierra as being manipulative and calculating like the women I served with, but very little surprises me these days.”

Dakota stopped and took a breath, and only then did she realize she had been gripping a chair, white-knuckled.

 

Her mother followed her gaze to the chair and commented, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you…”

“You didn’t, it’s me that should apologize, you didn’t come all the way here to have that dumped on you. I’m the one who’s sorry. I need a minute…” Dakota turned and left the room.

Alexis turned her head and gazed at the other occupant of the kitchen, who had been leaning silently against the counter. “I had no idea it was still so close to the surface for her.”

“I think her time in prison might always be just below the surface,” Ashlyn said softly. “It’s formed so much of who she is. In some ways, she’s come out stronger for it, but it’s made her brittle and hard in other ways too. She just needs some time. She’ll be okay.” she turned and pulled two bottles of water from the fridge and handed her mother-in-law one before gesturing to the chairs. “So, what’s this Sierra like?”

 

“She was polite, vague, a little more blunt than I’m used to. She seems to care for her mother’s family very much. I think she was curious to see if there were any similarities between herself and Dakota. Obviously, she was drawn more to her than me, there’s no DNA between Sierra and I.

I’m not sure what she hoped to find today. I do see some of Patrick in her, in her chin mostly and her eyes. She made a comment that made me think she hoped she and Dakota would look more similar.”

 

“DK looks very much like you though.” Ash twisted her water bottle top off. “I’ll bet photos of your younger self beside one of Dakota would confuse a lot of people.”

“I suspect you’re right.” Alexis took a mouthful of water before asking, “How is it for her, with the MS? She hasn’t talked about it, and I’ve been hesitant to bring it up.”

Ash looked out the window at the beach behind the house for a few moments before answering. “Some days, I forget she even has it. She’s as active as ever, she cooks, cleans, bakes up a storm and works hard on her books while she can. And then, she’ll gradually slow down and nap more, she’ll try and shake out the constant pins and needles, she’ll wear the clothes that don’t feel like knives on her skin, and she’ll stop getting out of bed except for the bathroom. Even then, sometimes she’ll need the cane to help her balance. Some nights I wake up to hear her crying in the dark…” 

Alexis laid her hand over Ashlyn’s forearm and just left it there in silent support.

“The nights that I can’t hold her, for fear of hurting her, are the worst. I can’t do anything to help, I can’t take away her pain. All I can do is remind her that it won’t last forever, remind her that she’s strong and that I love her. Eventually, she’ll fall asleep from exhaustion, and I lay beside her, holding her hand. Sometimes she needs help remembering things. Sometimes I find the milk on the table and the sugar in the fridge. But other times, she almost lives in the past, before the MS took over her body. She gets depressed a little more easily and we try and focus on the good in our lives then.” Ash wiped her eyes and took a breath. “But we’re grateful for the good days while we have them.”

 

“Where is she in this cycle now?”

“We’ve had weeks of good days, she’s been afraid the bad days would come while you’re here, she wanted to make the most of your visit.”

“Do they last long? Is there any kind of pattern?”

Ash took a long drink of her water before shaking her head. “Not that I can see, and sometimes I think that’s a blessing. She can have days of fatigue and pain, and be so thick in what she calls brain fog that she can’t work. Stress makes everything worse, but then there are  _ weeks _ where the disease takes a back seat.”

“What happens if the MS flares while you’re away?”

“If there is no one staying with us, I call my mother, she has a key. So far, we’ve been lucky that I haven’t been away too many times when she has flare ups.”

“I understand Ali may have found a house,” Alexis withdrew her hand.

“We used to carpool in Washington, it’s been nice to do that again,” Ash smiled. “I’ve enjoyed having her here.”

“I wish I lived closer, for many reasons.”

“DK has told me she does too.”

Ash’s phone chirped, interrupting the conversation.

“That’s Tom, I have to take this, sorry.”

“Work calls, I understand. You go ahead.”

 

In her room, Dakota leaned onwindow frameframe, looking out at the yard, deep in thought. She hadn’t intended to tell her mother that much. She didn’t want to ruin her mother’s visit, but it had all just come tumbling out. On one hand, she wanted to prove she had her act together. But sometimes it was exhausting trying to be emotionally bulletproof. She sighed deeply. To hell with it. She turned away from the window and went to change into a soft t-shirt and shorts.

 

She found her mother in the living room reading a book. 

“Ashlyn is on the veranda. Tom called.”

Dakota nodded as she sat on the sofa opposite her mother’s chair. She pulled a brightly colored bag over from the other end of the sofa, and from it, four short metal double-pointed needles. As she turned them in her hands, she spoke.

“I want to apologize for earlier. I may have said too much.”

“Nonsense,” Alexis shook her head slightly. “I don’t want you to worry about how you speak to me, Dakota. You need to be able to speak your mind freely without worrying about how it will affect me.”

DK didn’t answer right away as she arranged the needles and resumed knitting where she had left off a few days earlier. Her mother began to read again and they spent a few minutes in comfortable silence.

 

Alexis may have looked like she was reading, but her daughter knew otherwise. The older woman hadn’t turned a single page.

“I don’t remember you having hobbies when I was younger.” Dakota said without looking up.

“No, I didn’t have any then. I took up cross stitch after Dennis died, I found it therapeutic.”

“Do you still do it?”

“I do. I brought some to work on while I’m here. Would you like to see it?”

“If you’d like to share.”

Alexis set aside her book. “I’ll go and get it.” She was only gone a minute or two, and came back with a wrapped bundle and a large piece of cloth in her hands. She sat down beside Dakota, and spread the cloth out on her lap. “I’ve been working on this one for some time.”

Dakota reached out and touched the small stitches with a fingertip. “Why does this look familiar? I’ve never seen this piece before.”

“Not exactly this, no.” Alexis smiled and turned her head toward her daughter. “This is my grandparent’s farmhouse. This is their front porch, and this” she pointed at a particular set of stitches, “This was their kitchen window over the sink. I remember Gran would do the dishes and watch the weather come in over the fields.”

“This was the picture over our sofa when I was a child!” Dakota said with a flash of memory and a smile. “I remember I loved that picture…But how are you able to put it in stitches like this?”

“I had a pattern made up from the photo. The pattern tells me where to put specific colors. It’s been a delight watching it come together.”

 

Ashlyn came into the room then and sat on the other side of DK. “Wow, that’s gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Alexis said. “Dakota, do you remember the photo that hung in the hallway upstairs?”

“The one of the two-story farmhouse? The yellow one with the willow tree in the yard?”

“I remember you used to tell me that one day, when you grew up, you were going to have a house just like it.”

Dakota smiled. “I remember that too.”

“Well, you may not be able to live in it, but this is the best I could do.” Alexis placed the wrapped bundle in Dakota’s lap and watched as she unwrapped it.

 

“It’s...the house...you stitched it!” Dakota’s face lit up. 

“I did it for you. This one is yours.”

“This is stunning, thank you so much!”

“It was my pleasure, I enjoyed doing it.”

“Ash, look,” DK turned and angled the frame. “In the photo, the willow tree had just started to leaf out, and the crocuses in the yard had come up...and they’re here, too. Every detail, just like I remember, even the broken board in the corner!”

“Where do you want to hang it? In your office or out here?” Ash smiled, relieved that the evening was taking a positive turn.

“Out here I think, maybe on the wall over there so I can see it while I sit and knit.”

Ashlyn took the framed piece across the room to find just the right spot. 

“Mother, I…”

“Dakota, you used to call me ‘Mom’ once, can we get past the formality now? I miss being able to hug my daughter.”

DK responded by reaching over and embracing her mother. “I’d like that,” she said quietly.

 

“How about here?” Ash asked. 

“Perfect.”

“I’ll go out to the garage and get…” A timer from the kitchen interrupted her. “Or not. That’s the fish in the oven. I’ll hang it after dinner, okay?”

“Sure. What are we having?”

“I got home early and thought maybe you’d like me to cook for a change. So we’re having whitefish, spinach and corn on the cob.” Ash held her hand out to take Dakota’s.

“I love when you cook.” DK smiled.

“Do you enjoy cooking?” Alexis asked as they all went into the kitchen.

“The things I’m good at,” Ash laughed. 

 

**_To be continued_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you. Enjoy!

  
  


Ali, Nyssa, Alexis, Ashlyn and Dakota were all scattered around the living room with a variety of drinks. Ali was telling the others about the house she and Nyssa had gone to see earlier in the day.

“It’s got a great feeling to it, really well lit, lots of windows and a wooded yard. Although it’s going to take me some time to get adjusted to the palm tree in the front yard!”

Ash was sitting on the floor against leaning Dakota’s legs. The writer had chosen her armchair so she could look at the others. As she played with Ash’s hair, she asked, “Where is it?”

“Only a few minutes away, over on North. So we’ll be close, but you’ll have less competition for your shower.” Ali grinned.

“You know we don’t mind, right?”

“I know, but it’s time. I just hope the real estate agent is able to talk her client into selling it to me as is. The furniture makes all the difference. I can’t see my stuff fitting in, you know?

“What will you do with your things back in Washington?” Alexis asked.

“We’ll go back up for a few days and pack what we want to keep, make arrangements for the rest of it. What DK did when she moved down to Washington,” Ali replied.

Nyssa said. “It won’t be that way all the time. You won’t be playing soccer forever.”

“Unless of course someone pulls together a senior league. That would be the end of your flying headers, Ash!”

“Might get pretty boring between the pipes then. I might have to bring a book along to pass the time while I wait for the ball,” Ashlyn laughed as she got up off the floor. “I’m going to get another beer, anyone else want anything?”

 

After everyone else had answered, Dakota asked if she could fill her filtered water-bottle.

“Let me help you, Ashlyn,” Alexis offered as she followed her daughter-in-law into the kitchen.

Once they were out of hearing, she asked if it wasn’t a bit cruel to be drinking in front of Dakota.

“I understand exactly what you’re saying,”Ash said as she opened the fridge. “But believe me when I tell you that Dakota bought it. She has dealt with those demons and chooses not to drink. Besides, it reacts with a couple of the meds she’s on, so even if she wanted to, she can’t. We’ve had a lot of discussions about it. She insists that even though she won’t drink, I’m not under the same restrictions. She buys it, I drink it.”

Alexis nodded. “I mean no offense, I just worry, that’s all.”

“You’re trying to catch up on parenting time, I get it. No worries.” Ash led the way back into the living room. 

 

Once everyone had their drinks, Dakota said, “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to call it an early night. I’ll see you all in the morning.”

Everyone said their goodnights as Ashlyn held out a hand to help her up. With a far-too-obvious tremor in her own hand, DK accepted the help and slowly rose from the armchair.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. Alexis, has DK ever told you about the time she met the Washington Spirit team and baked a couple hundred cookies?”

“I don’t believe so, no.”

“Oh my god, there were hundreds,” Ali rolled her eyes. “I don’t know who DK thought she was feeding, but there were tubs and tubs of cookies and fudge…”

As Ali shared the story, Dakota and Ash made their way to the back of the house.

 

Dakota sat on the side rail of their waterbed with a heavy sigh as Ash shut the door behind them. “Thank you…”

“Hey,” Ash kneeled in front of her. “You don’t need to thank me, okay? It’s what I’m here for. To love you and help you when you need it. I figured something was up.”

“You saw the tremors?”

“A little at dinner, yeah. I figured that’s why you wanted your water bottle. Spill proof.”

“It’s a little more grown-up than a sippy cup,” Dakota joked with a weak smile.

“Let’s get you changed and into bed, okay? Maybe tomorrow will be better. You know sometimes it comes and goes. You want pajamas?”

DK nodded. “The light blue ones, they’re soft.”

Ash went to the dresser, suspecting it was going to be a long night.

Once Dakota was laying down and her breath had evened out in sleep, Ash rolled carefully off the waterbed and rejoined the others.

 

She settled into the armchair her wife had occupied and reclaimed her bottle of beer, drinking a quarter of it in one long swallow.

“Remission’s over, isn’t it?” Ali asked quietly.

“Too soon to tell for sure, you’ve seen her bounce back from stuff like this the day after.”

“I remember the first time I saw her swim,” Ali said before looking at Alexis. “Did you know that she could have been a world-class speed swimmer?”

“Really?”

“Just before the media figured out who Ash was dating, Pinoe, DK and I were all horsing around in the pool. DK started doing laps, and Pinoe made a comment that she was really fast. As a lark, we started timing her. Megan decided to look up the world record holder. For both the crawl and the backstroke, Dakota was in the range to be a contender for third fastest in the world.”

“Holy crap…” Nyssa whispered.

“I had no idea. There’s so much I don’t know about my own daughter,” Alexis said softly.

“I remember that…” Ash murmured. “That was the day that Wendy upped her game and changed everything.”

Ali nodded slowly. “We got through all of that together, Ash, and we’ll get her through this together as well.”

Ashlyn didn’t answer her best friend right away, she was staring at a spot on the floor in front of her feet. Finally she looked up at her mother-in-law.

“How long can you stay?”

“As long as you need me to. What can I do?”

 

**_To be continued!_ **

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but we learn a little something about Sierra.

**_“Motivation is everything.”_ **

**_Lee Iacocca_ **

 

Sierra’s journey was over. She paid the driver and stepped out of the taxi, relieved to be home and dreading what might come next. She watched the car pull away before stepping up to the front door and pulling out her keys.

 

“Undomiel,” a voice behind her said. “You’re late.” A roll of thunder punctuated the accusation.

Sierra turned and found a tall girl standing far too close. “Back off, Kennedy, I had shit to do.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“None of your business, that’s for sure. What do you want?”

“We’re setting up another job. Be at the bus station tomorrow at three.”

“I got stuff to do tomorrow, I can’t make it.”

“You’d better be there.”

“I told you, I can’t.”

Kennedy stepped even closer, and Sierra was forced against the still-locked door at her back. “You’d better find a way, Undomiel. Or mommy-dearest will find out who’s been paying her hospital bills.”

“How do you know about that? Don’t you go near her!” Sierra pushed her ineffectively.

She thought, just for a moment, that she’d actually moved the aggressive teen. But when she saw Kennedy take a step back before rocketing a punch into Sierra’s stomach, she understood how wrong she had been. The pain blossomed through her middle and she fell to her knees in the rain. She coughed and tried to cuss out her attacker, but her body wouldn’t respond.

Kennedy kneeled beside her, reached out and grabbed a handful of Sierra’s hair before yanking it back. “ _ Never _ forget that I know things about you. I own you, do you hear me?” Kennedy hissed. “So when I say be at the bus station tomorrow, you will  _ be _ at the bus station.

Sierra made a garbled sound of agreement and her head was shoved roughly. By the time she raised her head, Kennedy was gone.

 

**_To be continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, looks like Sierra is into something big. Dakota's not going to like this when she finds out.   
> If she finds out...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sad tears, some happy tears....

**_“There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved.”_ **

**_George Sand_ **

 

When Ashlyn stepped into the kitchen the next morning, Alexis was pouring a cup of coffee. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Ash tried not to grunt.

“Did you get any sleep?”

“Is that a politically correct way of telling me I look like shit?” Ash asked.

Her mother-in-law chuckled and handed Ash a cup of coffee. “No, it’s me asking if you slept. I know you’re under a lot of stress.”

“Sorry,”Ash sighed. “I don’t mean to snap. We didn’t get a lot of sleep, no. DK had a hard time getting comfortable. She would just drift off and then she’d jerk awake, mumbling about bugs crawling on her. I think collectively, we might have gotten five hours of sleep. Don’t expect to see much of her today.”

“That’s all right, I’ll keep busy. What  _ should _ I expect?”

“It’s hard to say,” Ash said between sips. “She avoids taking certain meds that treat the painful tingles, because it makes her sick. But I’ve seen those same tingles reduce her to a sobbing mess. It all depends on how much she thinks she can take.” Ash looked at her watch and pulled two travel mugs from the cupboard, filled them and fixed them with cream and sugar.

 

As she fitted the cups with lids, they heard a door snick shut down the hall.

“I’ll call when I can for updates. The ‘keeper coach has a few things he wants us to work on today.”

“Don’t forget weight training after lunch,” Ali said quietly as she joined them.“Morning, Alexis.”

“Good morning. Ashlyn, can I do anything for supper?”

“No, it’s okay, I’ll pick something up on the way home. Any favorites?”

“How do you girls feel about pizza?”

“We think it should be a food group all on its own,” Ali said as she slipped a light jacket on. 

“Call me if you need me, otherwise, I’ll call at lunch. Thanks again, Alexis,” Ash said as she zipped up her workout jacket.

“No thanks are necessary, my dear. We’re all family now. Don’t worry about a thing,” Alexis enveloped Ash in a hug and patted her on the back. “You go and focus on your job. We’ll be fine.”

********

The two professional soccer players rode in silence through nearly-empty streets, one of the few benefits to commuting before the sun had fully risen. Stopped again at the traffic lights by the deserted hockey-themed club, Ash gazed out the windshield at the building. She got so lost in thought that she neglected to notice the light had turned green.

“Earth to Ash?”

“Hmm? Oh, crap, sorry.” Ash sniffed.

“No need to apologize, there’s nobody behind us. You want to talk about it?”

Ash sipped from her travel cup before answering, “Did I ever tell you Dakota made me promise I wouldn’t quit for her?”

“Yeah. She told me too. You aren’t thinking about…?”

“No, nothing like that...It’s just…Do you realize you and I are the oldest players on this team?”

“Yeah, but we’re not ready to hang up the cleats yet.”

“Every time some member of the media asked me what I wanted to do after soccer, I’d say something like, once I get a few more years in with the club, and the national team, it’ll be time to start thinking about retirement, not yet. But Ali, every day that Dakota’s disease flares, I’m reminded that the future is more uncertain than ever. What if I can’t play until…” Ash’s voice strangled and she pulled abruptly to the curb. “What if I can’t play until I’m ready to retire? If the MS makes me choose between staying home with Dakota and soccer…”

“You’ll choose to stay home and take of your wife, I know that,” Ali said gently. “I know you would put her comfort and well-being above your own.”

Ashlyn put her hands on the top of the wheel and rested her forehead on them. “What if that’s not enough? What if  _ I’m _ not enough? She relies on me for strength and stability. She always calls me her rock, but I don’t know if I can be that strong all the time...We were gonna adopt in a year or so...and we can’t do that now. I’m not sure we could even adopt a  _ dog _ now. We had plans, you know?” Her voice broke and so did the wall protecting her slowing breaking heart. “It’s not fair…” she sobbed.

“I know, Ash,” Ali said quietly as she laid her hand on her best friend’s back and rubbed it gently. “You’ve been carrying all this fear and doubt by yourself, time to let it out, let it go. When it gets too hard to be strong for Dakota, you come to me, and I’ll be strong for you, okay? We’ll figure a way through this together.”

And so two of the best soccer players in the world sat in an idling Jeep on an empty road, one with a breaking heart and one trying to hold the other together.

********

Dakota woke up mid-morning to a very quiet house. She knew Ash and Ali had gone to training, but she couldn’t hear anyone else, even though they had two other people under their roof when she had gone to bed. She knew immediately that this would be one of those days she wasn’t going far. Every joint felt like it was on fire. It took longer than usual, but eventually she brushed her teeth and changed, albeit into loose and light pajama pants and a soft purple t-shirt. She tried not to drag her feet as she made her way toward the kitchen, but her rebellious body had other ideas. She hadn’t even left the hall proper when she heard her mother.

“Good morning.”

“Well, I don’t know about morning…”

“Here, sit down, do you want some coffee or tea?” Her mother asked as she pulled out a chair for her.

“Tea, please. I don’t think I can handle coffee just yet.”

As Alexis filled the kettle, she asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Every joint in my body is hot and sore, I’m tired and grumpy, but I’ve had worse days. Did Ali and Ash get out in time?”

“They did. I saw them off.” Alexis replied as she got two cups out. “They have weight training this afternoon, so Ashlyn said she would bring home pizza for dinner. Nyssa had errands she wanted to run. She expects to be back in time for dinner.”   
“Good. So what have you been doing while I slept the morning away like some lazy hostess?”

Alexis sat across from Dakota and gently laid her hands over her daughter’s. “I want you to listen to me...I do not believe you were merely sleeping the day away, nor do I believe you are lazy. Your body needed that down-time. Never, ever feel guilty for that.” The kettle began to whistle, and she left the table to make tea. “In answer to your question, I brought along some cross stitch to work on. It was too windy to stitch outside, so I spread my things out in the sun here on the table.”

 

“What is it?” DK asked, trying to decipher the pattern across the table and upside-down.

“A garden scene. Flowers, a garden bench and a watering can,” Alexis brought the teapot and mugs over, and turned the picture so Dakota could see it and crossed the kitchen again. When she glanced up, she stopped at the expression on her daughter’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m really glad you’re here.” 

“I am as well.” Alexis smiled. “I’ve been doing some reading…”

“Goooooood,” Dakota drew the word out with a mischievous grin, determined not to let her discomfort ruin her mood.

 

“When I found out about your diagnosis, I had no real understanding of the disease. So, as I said, I’ve been doing some reading on it. I want you to feel comfortable in talking about it with me, alright? Don’t hide your pain or frustration in order to protect me. I want to be here for you when you need me.”

“No offense, Mother, but your job in Montana is going to make that a little difficult when this visit is over. And no,” Dakota held her hand up to forestall any assumptions. “I do not want you to go. That is  _ not _ why I said that. But if you want me to be honest with you about this...there it is.”

“You don’t want me to go?” Alexis blinked.

“Well, I think we get along okay now. We’re both adults, and we’ve moved beyond the past. I like hanging out with you. Honestly? I wish you lived closer, I’d like to know you better.”

“I’ve been waiting so long to hear those words, I didn’t think I ever would. I’d hug you, but I know it might hurt you…”

In answer, Dakota stood and went to her mother’s side, held out her hand and waited until she was standing as well. Then she reached out and embraced her mother. “I’m glad you’re here, Mom.”

Alexis promptly burst into happy tears.

 

After having a half a sandwich and another cup of tea for lunch, Dakota was starting to show signs of weariness. 

“If you want to go and rest, I’ll understand,” Her mother said.

DK shook her head. “You didn’t come all this way to sit by yourself.”

“What can I do then?”

“Actually, there is something you can do for me,” Dakota got an idea. “Every couple of days, Ashlyn reads my last few chapters aloud to me. It helps me hear how the piece flows, and sometimes it helps me figure out a scene. Since she’s not here right now...Mom, would you tell me a story?” Dakota’s eyes twinkled with impishness.

Alexis shook her head a little but beamed with delight. “You always had a devilish sense of humor as a child. I’m glad to see you still have it.”

“I’ll get my laptop…”

“I’ll get it,” Alexis offered. “Your office, correct?” At Dakota’s nod, she suggested, “Why don’t you go lie down on the sofa? You may as well make yourself comfortable for the first story from your mother in over a decade.”

Dakota grinned and headed for the living room.

 

**_To be continued_ **

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some great memory-making with Dakota and her mother, and a bit more of Lura's story.  
> (Please see the end notes for an important message, thanks)

**_“It’s exciting to be in an unknown world, in a way.”_ **

**_Lea Seydoux_ **

 

Alexis cast a glance to the sofa before sitting in the armchair. “Are you comfortable, do you need anything?”

“No, I’m okay right now.”

“Alright, what file do I open?”

“Lura twelve.”

Her mother studied the screen until she found the correct file. “Here it is.” The Lieutenant Governor of Montana took a deep breath and did something she hadn’t done in over fifteen years.

She read to her daughter.

 

_ Meeting the members of the Governmental Board individually was a flurry of respectful bowing and unusual names that Lura did her best to remember. The woman with the purple hair was Olkara, and her eyes were the same shade as the streak in her hair. She seemed friendly enough, watched everything and said very little. Marius was thin, but beyond that, nothing really stood out about him. Icarus bowed in welcome, smiling wider than he had thus far, as if he could not contain his happiness.  _

 

_ “Pilot Steele, may I introduce my colleagues, Tianara, Kara, and Chiantara,” Olkara said as she indicated the other women standing beside her.  _

_ Lura touched her fingertips together and brought them to her chest as she bowed, as she had seen Icarus do. “I am honored to meet you.” _

_ Olkara smiled. “It is our honor. We have never met anyone from another world.” _

_ “Much less had one willing to help us in our own quest to explore among the stars,” Chiantara added. _

_ “Pilot Steele, may I introduce Cassius, Nazarius, and Marius,” Icarus introduced the other men that sat on the board.  _

_ “I am honored,” Lura said again. “Please, call me Lura.” _

_ “Oh no, we cannot! Formality must be observed.” Marius shook his head before turning to Icarus. “You will ensure that Pilot Steele is shown the facilities and introduced properly, yes?” _

_ “Of course, Boardmember Marius. Icarus bowed. “If you will come with me, Pilot Steele…” Icarus gestured toward the chamber doors and preceded Lura out of the chamber.  _

 

“Perhaps you can fill me in?” Alexis asked with a puzzled look.

“Lura Steele is a pilot from the planet Limos. She’s crash landed on another planet. She’s healed from her injuries sustained during the crash. She’s decided she’s attracted to her healer, doctor on our world, who finds  _ her _ pretty interesting as well. The doctor, Lachlan Reese, introduces Lura to her kinsman, Icarus.”

“Lachlan’s brother?”

“Cousin,” Dakota replied. “Icarus is on the Governmental Board for their world, and they’ve been trying to develop a ship that can take them out of their own atmosphere. He sees the value in having a pilot as an advisor to the scientists. He’s just convinced the other board members to hire Lura properly, with a home, clothes, food, and a living wage.”

Alexis nodded slowly in understanding before taking a drink of water and continuing.

 

_ Outside, Lura asked, “So what happens now?” _

_ “I will show you where our research facilities are and introduce you to some of the people you will be working with. I will arrange for someone to take you wherever you need to go after that, if you’d like.” _

_ “A guard?”  _

_ “No, think of them as a guide. Someone whom you may rely on for information about our world and will insure you do not get lost.” _

_ “Ah. My apologies for drawing the wrong conclusion.” _

_ “No offense has been taken, Pilot Steele,” Icarus guided her to a craft that sat waiting in the sun. _

_ “This is…?” Lura began to ask. _

_ “One of our prototypes. It is a smaller craft, designed to transport small groups, or individuals, over distances too great to walk.” _

_ Lura circled it, studying it with a pilot’s eye. She could see the tubular basis, but the swept back wings, pointed nose-cone and matted graphite-like finish all hinted at the potential for speed and stealth. There was more to this small craft than Icarus was telling her, but she bit back her questions about its purpose. Now was not the time. “Does it have a designation?” _

_ “The designers call it Alpha 1-01.” _

_ “It’s the first?” Lura’s eyebrows shot up. “They gave you the first one?” _

_ “They did, and I am offering it to you.” Icarus smiled broadly. “I can teach you how it operates, and once you are comfortable at the controls, it is yours. If you will allow me, I will take us to the facility where it was built. They have an area there that will give us plenty of room.” _

 

_ Lura studied the interior of the craft with an experienced eye. “The pilot sits on this side, correct?” _

_ “That is correct. If you will observe,” Icarus pointed to a recess in the ship’s body. “On the other side, you will find a feature similar to this. You put your foot in, like so, and use it to propel yourself into the seat.” _

_ Lura bit back a smile. She had already figured out the purpose behind the recess, but she said nothing to Icarus about it. She could tell he was enjoying himself. She trailed her hand over the skin of the ship, her ship, as she walked around the nose-cone to the other side.  _

 

“This Icarus seems to have underestimated Lura. Or am I reading something into it that’s not there?” Alexis asked as she glanced up in time to catch Dakota in a yawn.

“No, you’re right, he has no idea what Lura knows as a pilot. But he’ll learn. She’s much more than what he thinks.”

“Do you need to go lie down?”

“I am laying down,” DK replied with a small grin.

“You know what I mean,” her mother replied with an eye-roll.

“No, I’m okay if you want to keep going.”

“All right, but if you need me to stop, just say so.” Alexis pinned her daughter with a stern look, adjusted the cursor on the screen and kept reading.

 

_ The seat she thought of as the co-pilot’s was unlike any other seat she had settled into. It wrapped around her body, hugging it as though it were made for her alone. A soft moan escaped, followed quickly by a sigh. “I thought the chair at the house was nice, but this, this is exquisite!” _

_ Icarus chuckled. “I will need to close the bubble enclosure now, if you are ready?” _

_ “The bubble?” Lura was confused for a moment until she realized what Icarus had meant. “Oh! You mean the canopy! Yes, of course, close it up.” _

 

_ Lura watched quietly as Icarus stood part way out of his seat and tugged the canopy shut. All exterior sounds ceased, replaced by the sound of their breathing and a variety of mechanical noises as the craft’s engines started. Once he was satisfied, Icarus looked across to Lura and asked, “Ready?” _

_ “Ready!” _

_ As Icarus controlled the small craft, they lifted a short distance off the ground, and hovered for a moment as it turned to orient itself in a different direction. Once it was facing the direction he wanted, Icarus checked a display, nodded and grasped the joystick in front of him. He eased it forward and the small craft accelerated. _

 

Alexis heard a key in the door and turned to find Ali and Ashlyn coming in.

“Ah, there’s our champions. How was the training?”

“We pushed hard today.” Ali came into the living room and lowered her weary sounding voice. “How is she?”

Alexis turned toward the sofa and found her daughter asleep. “Very tired. She asked me to read her last few chapters. She didn’t want to lie in her own bed. I think we had a good afternoon though.”

“I’ll take her into the bedroom. We can save some pizza for her. Did she eat much after I called at lunch?” Ash asked as she came in.

“She didn’t eat much all day.”

 

Ashlyn knelt and picked up her sleeping wife and carried her into their room. She laid her gently on the waterbed, covered her with her favorite blanket and stood by the side of the bed for a minute. With the lightest of touches, Ash brushed a stray strand of hair away from Dakota’s eyes as she thought back to the first time they’d met. She had known then that the writer was special. Her tenacity, sense of humor and big heart had seen them through some trying times. 

“I’m more in love with you today than I was then. We’ll get through this too, babe.” Ashlyn whispered. She kissed Dakota’s forehead lightly and left her to sleep.

 

Her mother-in-law and best friend had gotten out plates and cut up the pizza. Ali handed her a plate heavy with two slices of deluxe and a cold bottle of beer. Ash mumbled her thanks and claimed a chair at the table. Ali joined her with her own plate and a glass of wine. Alexis came to the table with a glass of lime water and a plate with two slices as well.

“You know you’re welcome to have anything in there, alcoholic or not.” Ashlyn jerked her thumb in the direction of the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Alexis said after swallowing. “I’m fine with this for now. You look tired, Ashlyn.”

“Just dealing with less sleep and a lot of lifting this afternoon. I’ll be fine,” Ash waved off Alexis’ concern. “So, how did the reading go?”

“Once she brought me up to speed on the story, who the characters were and so forth, I rather enjoyed it. She’s a talented writer.”

Ash and Ali both nodded without hesitation. 

“She did say something rather interesting though.” Alexis waited for a couple of heartbeats to be sure she had their attention.

“She told me that she didn’t want me to go, when this visit is over. She said she wished I lived closer,”  Alexis watched Ali’s and Ashlyn’s reactions carefully for any sign of rejection.

 

They both smiled warmly. 

“That’s great!” Ali enthused with a smile that reached all the way to her eyes.

Ash nodded. “She talks about you quite a bit.”

“She’s still got that impish sense of humor she had as a child,” Alexis said. “Even while she was laid low by her discomfort this afternoon, she was cracking wise.”

“That’s a good sign, believe me,” Ash replied.

They all settled into silently eating, each of them caught up in their own thoughts and plates.

But Alexis had the germ of an idea forming… 

 

**_To be continued!_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Important Question For My Readers
> 
> Some of you have asked if I’ll ever expand and post Lura’s story -- Dakota’s sci-fi story. I’m working on fleshing out the characters and plot, and I’m looking forward to sharing it with all of you who might be interested.  
> I’ve also had questions from readers if Dakota will ever write shorter fiction. She does! I know some of you would like to read it, but I’m left with more questions.  
> How to get it to all of you.   
> I’m open to suggestions. If you’d like to leave yours in a comment, that would be most helpful, thanks!
> 
> Also, I’ve been asked where some of you can read my non-Dakota & Ash work. If you’re interested in that stuff, please let me know.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. Your dedication to Ash, Dakota and their friends and family inspires me to write more of their stories.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve has a little bit of news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written to the Game of Thrones soundtrack, in case anyone else wonders about that sort of thing.

**_“Sometimes it’s the smallest decisions that can change your life forever.”_ **

**_Keri Russell_ **

 

 

“Thanks for meeting me,” Eve handed Nyssa a take-out coffee cup. “How was Washington?”

“Boring and bland once Ali left,” Her friend replied. “How have things been here?”

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Walk with me?”

They strolled on the boardwalk, cups clenched tightly in their hands, surrounded by the smell of the lake and the grass around it warming in the sun.

“Things have been quiet, which is great. We’ve thinned the security detail gradually. Gave certain ones lots of notice, offered re-training, letters of recommendation and references and once they had other jobs to go to, they left us. We’re down to three of us now. Myself, Miranda and Raene, a highly trained driver who just happens to pack a gun.”

“That’s good to hear. So why meet out here beside the lake, instead of in the security shed back at the house?” Nyssa shot Eve a glance.

“I’m not going to beat around the bush. I’ve had another job offer.”

Nyssa was surprised enough that she stopped in her tracks. “I thought you were happy there?”

“I am, don’t get me wrong. But...I’ve been offered a teaching position with the Broward County Police Academy. They’re offering me the Criminal Investigations course. One of their teachers knows me, they know about my time as a detective up in Canada back when I met Dakota and Ashlyn. They want me to come up to Davie for an interview and a tour. It’s regular hours, class time of 8-5, solid income, and I think I’m ready for a change. But I don’t want to leave Dakota and Ash without someone they know and trust. And if the scuttlebutt is true, you’ll be looking for a job anyway.”

 

Nyssa turned and watched the sun reflect off the water. It was the answer she’d been looking for. She missed her time in Florida, and the people she had once worked with. She would never tell Ali, but she’d been miserable in Washington. And cold.

“It would be nice to be warm again for more than a few days,” She turned and gave her friend a quick smile as she slipped her sunglasses on. “Have you approached Ash or Dakota with this idea?”

“Not yet.” Eve shook her head before sipping her coffee. “I wanted to know if you’d be on board with the idea before we told them.”

“We? What’s this we business?” Nyssa teased.

“You know they’ll be more likely to accept if you’re there with me and can give them your insight.” 

Nyssa nodded in agreement. She knew the job had changed slightly. It was less about guarding Dakota from crazy women determined to get their revenge, and more about protecting their privacy. From what Ali had told her Ash was reluctant to leave Dakota alone, and Nyssa could understand that. There were far worse jobs than the one Eve was offering.

“When did you want to approach them?”

“As soon as possible.”

“Well, let’s get back and do it then,” Nyssa said. 

“The SUV is over here,” Eve turned. “So what was it like handling security for the Spirit?”

Nyssa chatted about her experiences in Washington as they headed for the car, and for a few minutes, it almost felt like they were working together again.

****

They knocked twice before opening the door, as had always been the norm during Nyssa’s time with them. Ash and Dakota sat at the table facing the door and looked up as they came in.

“Just in time for pizza! Pull up a chair!” Dakota said.

Everyone at the table shuffled around and made room, and in no time, the pizza fell victim to six hungry people.

As they were all finishing up, Eve cleared her throat. “Ashlyn, Dakota, there’s something Nyssa and I wanted to talk to you about.”

Alexis rose. “I have a couple of phone calls to make, so I’ll leave you ladies to it. Thank you for dinner, it was quite good.”

“Told you,” Ali replied with a grin. “It should be a food group.”

“I’m inclined to agree.” Alexis smiled and left the room.

 

“What’s up?” Ashlyn asked as she got bottles of water out for everyone.

“I’ve been contacted by the Broward County Police Academy,” Eve plowed ahead with her news. “They’ve offered me a teaching position there...criminal investigations. I have a friend on their faculty, and apparently they mentioned my name when the position came open,” she played with her water bottle as she spoke. “But I wouldn’t even be considering it if Nyssa weren’t here. She’s agreed to step into my role so that neither of you are without protection, and I believe that between her, Miranda and Ev, you’ll all be fine. Things are pretty quiet around here now, and I think I’m ready for something new. They’ve offered an interview and tour if I’m interested.”

“And are you?” Dakota asked.

“Only if you’re okay with the change.”

“It should make no difference what I think,” Dakota shook her head. “If you want this, go for it! I don’t want to hold you back. Besides, I think you’d be an awesome instructor,” DK smiled. “Why wouldn’t you pursue this?”

Nyssa reached out and took Ali’s hand. “I know this is a surprise to you, I didn’t have time to talk to you about it. Eve only told me a little while ago.”

Ali entwined her fingers with Nyssa’s and nodded. “I get it.”

“When did they offer an interview?” Ash asked.

“Tomorrow afternoon, just after lunch,” Eve replied with a glance out the window at the sunset.

“I’d better get to writing up a letter of recommendation then!”

“Dakota, you don’t have to do that…”

Ash stood to help DK up, and the writer shook her head a little. “So  _ now _ you use my first name comfortably, now that you’re leaving us,” Dakota smiled a little so Eve would know she was teasing her. 

“Better late than never?” Eve responded.

DK laughed as she made her way slowly down the hall. 

 

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Dakota here. Dragonquill wanted me to tell you all that very soon you'll be able to read more of my work here on A03. Pretty soon I'll have my own account, isn't that great!? As soon as everything is finalized we'll let you know, so stay tuned for that.  
> (Just a heads up, you don't want to miss the next chapter. There's some romance up ahead!)  
> See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all need a little romance in our lives.

**_“It was my destiny to love.”_ **

**_Pablo Neruda_ **

 

 

While Dakota was working in her office, Ash hurried to put her plan in motion. She knew she wouldn’t have long before her wife was ready for bed. She started the water filling the tub before she dashed out to the Jeep and plucked one surprise off the back seat before hurrying back inside, slowing as she passed DK’s office so she wouldn’t arouse suspicion. She changed the bed sheets, turned off the water in the bathroom and refreshed the essential oil in the diffuser on the dresser when she heard Dakota call her name. Quickly she initiated the last part of her plan

before she sauntered into the office. “Hey there, pretty lady, what’s up?”

“I’m finished up in here for the night. Can you shut the printer off for me and give me an arm up?”

“Sure.” Ash turned off the printer, shut the window blinds and scooped DK up out of the chair in a bridal carry.

 

“Mmmm, I like this better than an arm, that’s for sure,” Dakota said as she wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s neck and kissed her on the temple. When Ash nudged their bedroom door open with her knee, Dakota gave a little happy gasp. “When did you do this?” The bedroom had been transformed into a lover’s hideaway with flickering candles, the smell of roses and soft music.

“While you were working on Eve’s letter of recommendation,” Ash smirked, pleased with herself. She nudged the door closed again with her foot, veered right and kneed the door to the bathroom open.

“Ash…” Dakota breathed as she took in the smaller room decorated in a similar fashion. “It’s beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” Ashlyn set her wife down and kneeled in front of her. “I thought maybe soaking in the tub might help you feel a bit better.”

“Candles everywhere, a bubble bath and you...how could I not?” Dakota stroked the side of Ashlyn’s face. “Thank you, sweetheart. It’s perfect. You are going to join me in that big tub, aren’t you?”

“Of course. I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Ash smiled as she started helping Dakota out of her clothes.

“My romantic,” Dakota replied softly.

Ash leaned in for a long and tender kiss. “Always yours.” She took her own clothes off, watching her wife’s eyes widen in the candlelight. With clothing out of the way, Ash picked Dakota up again and stepped carefully into the big tub filled with warm bubbles.

 

“Here, lean back against me.” Ash guided Dakota back, enjoying the happy sigh that answered her. “I don’t think I’ve told you today how much I love you.”

Dakota slipped down into the tub a little deeper, braced her foot at the other end and snuggled into Ashlyn’s already-warming body. “You show me every day that you love me. All of this tells me you love me.  _ ‘And when I lifted my eyes to your name, suddenly your heart showed me my way’” _

“And you call me a romantic?” Ash chuckled. “Quoting Pablo Neruda to your wife while surrounded by bubbles and candlelight is pretty damn romantic too.”

Dakota chuckled, “I suppose it is.”

Ash ghosted her hand up DK’s arm and murmured, “ _ I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where, I love you simply, without problems or pride _

_ I love you in this way because I don’t know any other way of loving _ .”

Dakota sighed and they slipped into a happy silence, content in each other’s arms.

 

**_To be continued!_ **

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra's world is getting dangerous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit to give us all something else to think about other than tonight's Orlando loss. *sad face*

**_“What are you hiding? No one ever asks that.”_ **

**_Sarah Vowell_ **

 

Sierra glanced into the shop window, not interested at all in the boots on display behind the glass.  In the reflection, she could see her tail across the street had stopped as well. This was not good. It was bad enough Kennedy was showing signs of not trusting her, but to put on a tail on her threatened Sierra’s secret. She would have to lose him quickly and make her way to the hospital without being spotted. And if Kennedy really didn’t trust her, Sierra was in more danger than she thought.

 

She sighed heavily and continued walking. She really wanted out of the gang, just not in the way Kennedy was likely to do it. The others talked about one of their own that had gone missing the year prior, and they were quick to insist that Sierra never mention her in their leader’s presence. Popular opinion was that Kennedy herself had done away with her. Sierra didn’t want to be the next whispered rumor. She would have to tread carefully until she was safe. Keeping track of the person following her in successive shop windows, she waited until he crossed to her side of the street then bolted down a side alley she was familiar with. She ran as fast as she could to get to the door halfway down.  She slapped the handle as she drew abreast of it, tightened her grip and let her momentum jerk the door open. She all but threw herself inside, grateful the interior of the building was pitch black. Not a problem for her, she had been in here so often, she knew the place dark as well as she did lit up. She scrambled for the farthest corner along the wall with her lungs burning. She crouched behind a seat just as her pursuer pulled the alley door open, and stepped inside. 

 

Sierra could see his silhouette clearly, and as long as he didn’t have a flashlight, she was safe in the dark. The two of them stayed that way long enough for Sierra to catch her breath and her heart to find its normal rhythm. Finally, her tail gave up and left the way he’d come in.

Sierra watched to make sure he left and hadn’t merely stepped into the dark himself. And then she waited some more. Just in case.

Finally, she figured it was safe enough to get out of there. She knew her mother would be waiting.

 

She straightened up and followed the curve of the seats until she felt the row end. Then she turned left and followed the slope of the floor down until it flattened out. Then she turned to her right and counted out fifteen steps in the dark, and reached out her hand. Thankfully, this door too was unlocked. She opened it only a little, enough to make sure no one was in line of sight to see it open. Slowly, she eased her body out of the door a little at a time and was relieved to find herself alone. The smell of popcorn reminded her she hadn’t eaten that morning. She ignored her hunger as she glanced down at her watch and realized if she dashed for it, she could make the bus exactly on time without any waiting, and decrease the chance of being spotted again.

If the bus was on time, of course.  

 

**_To be continued!_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little trip backward into hell...or is it?

**_“In the long run, we are all dead.”_ **

**_John Maynard Keynes_ **

  
  


Four nights after Ashlyn had surprised her with the candles and bubble bath, Dakota found herself riding in her father’s truck.

Well, the truck he’d had when she was a child.

She peered closely at the interior of the truck, something not quite right. It was nicer than she remembered, it smelled of saddle soap and was far cleaner as if it had just come from being detailed at the shop.

She watched her father glance across the cab of the truck toward her, lips tightened in condemnation as if he disapproved of her still. She glanced down at her body and found herself wearing decent adult clothing. Confused, because inside, she felt fifteen again, but a glance into the mirror on the back of the sun visor confirmed she was an adult.

“Put that back up, will ya? Geez, are you that vain?” her father snapped.

“Why am I here?” she asked him.

“What? You know full well why you’re here. Your mother and I want you to see someone about your...ideas,” he shot her a judgemental and critical look. “Personally I think you just need the lies beat out of ya, but your mother won’t allow it. I say a leather belt will set ya right, then you can start dating guys like you’re supposed to.”

“I’m not interested…” she started to say. But she knew there was no point, so she lapsed into silence.

They rode that way for a few minutes while she looked out the window.

 

She didn’t recognize her surroundings and it struck her as odd that they should be traveling in a rural area. “Where are we?”

“I told ya, we’re going to see someone.”

“Out here? Who’s out here?”

“I’m taking you to see someone who’s gonna fix...help ya.”

“I’m not broken!” Dakota’s gut started twisting in a cold, unsettled way, but before she could protest further, she spotted movement out her father’s window, an oncoming, smaller truck that wasn’t slowing down. “Look out!”

 

The other vehicle had something in the back, something that projected up and out over its roof. Dakota’s last thought before impact was of a lance like the jousting knights used to battle with.

But as the two trucks collided, and metal screamed with arrested momentum, Dakota was certain the other driver hadn’t even tried to slow down. Her father’s truck was pushed sideways, and when it came to a stop, she reached for the man who had been so quick to condemn her. 

The condemnation was gone now, as was most of his neck, replaced by the metal poles of a t.v antenna that had been rammed through flesh and bone.

 

Dakota reached out with a trembling hand, “Daddy?” 

“Dak..” his voice gurgled and blood frothed at the corner of his mouth.

She saw the other driver raise his head then and wipe the blood from his eyes. He looked hard, and angry, and slammed his vehicle into reverse.

Her father’s neck made a horrible squelching sound as the antenna pulled back out of what was left of his neck. The other driver turned his wheels before the metal had pulled entirely free of flesh and her father’s body was twisted against the shoulder harness.

It was metal against flesh, and the flesh stood no chance.

Horrified, Dakota watched her father’s neck twist and bulge and finally tear, raining blood and spinal fluid all over the windshield.

As her father’s head flopped forward, the man who had hit them gunned his vehicle and sped away.

 

“No, NO WAAAAIIIT!” Dakota screamed and reached out for what was left of her father.

 

“Dakota, I’ve got you, it’s okay now, it’s okay, babe”

“Ash?” Dakota panted.

“Right here, you’re all right now, it was a nightmare, you’re safe.” Ashlyn’s strong arms held her tight, one hand stroking her back. “I’m right here.”

“I’m not in the truck?” Dakota asked as she blinked in the dark

“No, sweetheart, you’re here with me, in our bedroom in Florida, I promise.” 

“Can you turn the light on?”

“Okay, watch your eyes.”

The light flared and once her eyes had adjusted to the flood of light, Dakota let out a sob-heavy sigh and covered her face with her shaking hands. “Oh my god…”

“Here, drink some water.” Ash pressed a water bottle into her hands and continued rubbing her back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

There was a light rap at their bedroom door and instead of leaving her wife’s side, Ash called out, “It’s open.”

Alexis peeked in. “I heard Dakota, is she okay?”

“Mom?” DK reached out for her mother with the hand not currently clutching Ashlyn’s hand.

Alexis hurried to the bed and gingerly sat on the side. “What’s wrong?”

 

It took Dakota a minute to get her breathing under control. Finally, she drew a shaky breath, drank some water and shook her head. “That was the most horrible thing I’ve seen in years.”

“What did you see?” Ash brushed a wisp of DK’s hair off her forehead.

“I was riding with my father, in the truck he had when I was a kid, but I was an adult. He was taking me somewhere, he told me,” she looked up at her mother. “He told me that the two of you wanted me to see someone, someone that would fix me. He said he wanted to beat the lies out of me, but you wouldn’t let him. And then...then this truck came out of nowhere, it had a long piece of tv antenna in the back, like a lance, and it came through his window, it went into his neck,” Dakota let out a sob and clutched tighter at both her mother’s and Ashlyn’s hands as she took a breath. “The other driver, he looked at me, he looked right at me and backed up, but then...he started to turn and the metal wasn’t out of his neck, and he started to twist in his seat, the antenna was turning him like a puppet, but the seatbelt wouldn’t let him turn properly and it…” Dakota was starting to hyperventilate in her rush to get the words out.

“Breathe, love, breathe,” Ash murmured as she rubbed her arm. “Take your time.”

But Dakota wanted to be rid of the vision and kept talking, her words melding into one another in her near-panic. She looked up at her mother and clutched at her housecoat. “It ripped his neck open and there was blood everywhere, Mom, I saw it all, it nearly tore his head off, the blood was all over the window…” Dakota dissolved into gut-wrenching sobs, inconsolable for all of Alexis and Ashlyn’s efforts. All they could do was hold her and wait for the tears and horror in her eyes to fade.

 

Finally, the sobs evolved into hiccups and she was able to catch her breath. “I’m sorry…”

Alexis took the sleeve of her housecoat and gently dried her daughter’s face. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. You had a horrible nightmare, it’s not your fault.”

A light knock came at the door again and Ali peeked her head in. “There’s tea ready.” 

“You want to get up and have a cup, DK?” Ash asked. “Get a little distance and change of scenery from it?”

Dakota nodded and took a deep breath, and while Ash helped her off the bed, Ali came into the room and help Alexis up. 

 

As the four of them trooped into the dining room, Nyssa was just setting the sugar, honey, and milk out on the table.

“I’m sorry I woke everyone up…” Dakota began to apologize.

“You heard your mom, DK,” Ali said as she laid her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault. We all have nightmares from time to time that give us the screaming willies. It happens.”

“Besides,” Nyssa gave a half-grin as she tried to lighten the mood a little. “I was wondering what all my friends wore to bed. Now I know.”

Dakota started to chuckle and shake her head. “You ass.”

Nyssa quirked an eyebrow and saluted her with a mug of tea. “And proud of it, thank you!”

“Seeing as how we’re all here, who’s up for a game of cards?” Alexis asked. “Say...poker for as long as it takes us to drink our tea?”

“A nightmare, tea and poker at three in the morning…” Dakota mumbled. “Wait till Eldar hears about this!”

 

**_To be continued!_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Dakota here again, Dragon doesn't know I snuck in after she turned the lights out. I wanted to let you all know I've put up a short bit of fiction over on my account here at A03. The account is in my name, so I'm easier to find. Come and visit me over there (Dakota Undomiel), read my short story and let me know what you think, okay? It's a bit of something new for me and still raw, so I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Happy reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't right between Ash and Ali, and FOOD!

 

**_Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses._ **

**_Ann Landers_ **

 

Dakota pushed the heels of her hands into the dough in front of her and tried to divert her thoughts. Her mind kept going back to the nightmare, but she was a big believer in the transference of emotions into food, so she thought of the one person who would bring a smile to her face.

Ash had left earlier for practice, she and Ali both yawning widely since they had all been up in the wee hours of the night. She had tried to convince them they needed their sleep, that she was fine sitting up alone, but of course, they would have none of it.

So in apology, she was making them all cinnamon rolls. Just before dinner, she would make the glaze Ash loved so much, sweet and sticky with a hint of almond, and drizzle it over the rolls.

She gathered the dough into itself and plopped it into a copper bowl to raise before covering it with a towel to keep flies off.

 

She pulled a steel bowl from the cupboard and turned to face the collection of bottles and jars she’d gathered on the counter. Molasses, liquid smoke, grated apple, a splash of garlic vinegar she’d made herself, it all went into the bowl. Then Dakota turned to the cast iron frying pan that had been heating on the stove. Into that went chopped garlic, red onion, and diced jalapeno peppers. Just as they finished cooking, Nyssa rapped at the door and came into the kitchen. She inhaled the scent in the air deeply and coughed.

“Wow, I forgot how potent your homemade barbecue sauce was!”

“I thought you knew better than to inhale it too deeply.” DK chuckled. “There’s iced tea in the fridge, help yourself.”

“Thanks. I brought in the mail,” Nyssa dropped a few envelopes into a sunbeam on the table. “So what’s for dinner tonight?”

 

“Bacon wrapped asparagus, ribs and baked potatoes, with cinnamon rolls for dessert.”

“With that great drizzle topping?”

“Of course. I’m not sure who loves it more, you or Ashlyn.” Dakota said as she added the contents of the pan to the bowl, followed by a bit of honey. As she stirred, she approached Nyssa, who had taken a seat at the table. When everything was thoroughly stirred, she held the bowl out toward her once-and-again bodyguard. “Tell me if it’s missing anything.”

“You remember I don’t know your recipe, right?”

“I know, but you  _ do _ know how it’s supposed to taste.”

Obediently, Nyssa stuck a finger in the bowl and taste-tested the sauce. “Holy…” she rasped.

“Okay, a bit more honey and some ketchup to thicken, and then I’ll let it sit until Ash needs it out at the grill.” Dakota grinned at Nyssa’s red face.

“I don’t remember it being that hot,” Nyssa said after draining her glass of tea.

“Because it mellows over a few hours,” DK said as she covered the bowl with plastic wrap. “I always make it so it has time to age a bit.”

“Ever thought about bottling it? You could make a local killing with it.”

“Hmm, I’ll think about that, thanks for the suggestion.”

“Do you need anything before I go back to the security shack?” Nyssa asked as she stood up.

“No, I’m okay for now. I’ve got my phone if I change my mind, thanks.”

“I’ll be around,” Nyssa said as she put her glass in the sink.

Dakota watched the door close, picked up the mail and went into her office.

 

She set an alarm on her phone before stretching out on the sofa. She had inadvertently fallen asleep on it more than once and didn’t want to ruin her surprise for Ash. The first envelope held the phone bill. She flicked that up onto the desk, bouncing it off her monitor before it came to rest on the edge of the keyboard. The second envelope caught her attention with a simple return address in the upper left corner.

 

_ Springbow Federal Penitentiary _

_ Inmate #06711268  _

 

“Holy shit…” Dakota sat a little more upright and tore into the envelope. Her eyes scanned the letter so quickly, she had to go back and read the scrawled words again.

 

_ Dakota, _

_ I know I haven’t written much, and I’m sorry. I have no good excuse, it’s not like I’ve been busy with a social life in here. Things are pretty much how you remember them, same routine day in and day out. A lot less lively without you in here. I overheard one of the other lifers the other night telling a newbie in her cell about some of your fights. You’ve taken on legend status, my friend. _

_ Anyway, I remember how much you used to like puzzles, and I think I’ve got one for you. Truth be told, I need your help. _

_ One of my lifelines in here has been my aunt Geraldine. You remember she used to send sweets to us whenever she could. On one of her recent visits, she said that my cousin Paisley had taken off again. Geraldine figures she was angry after their last fight and left to try and teach her a lesson. But during a visit yesterday, Geraldine told me Paisley hasn’t come home. I asked her if my cousin had any friends she might be staying with. My aunt gave me the name of someone she used to accept long distance calls from, which I’ll tack on the end of this letter. _

_ There are two reasons I’m telling you all this. _

_ 1 - because I know I can trust you to help me honestly and without bullshit, and you’re on the outside. If I were out, I’d do this myself, but the warden isn’t likely to issue a lifer a week’s pass to look for her cousin. _

_ 2 - Paisley accepted a collect call from her friend in Florida the day before she left. I think the two things are connected. _

 

_ Could you please check around for me? Like I said, I’d do it, but they aren’t going to let me out. I’ve added on both Geraldine’s phone and address, as well as that of Paisley’s friend, Cara. Please tell me you’ll look into this for me, I’ll sleep better. Which isn’t saying much in this place, but I’ll take whatever I can get. _

_ Still your friend, _

_ Lindsey _

Even before she was done reading the letter, Dakota knew she would do it. Her first week in Springbow, a couple of inmates who had already been there for years thought they would teach her some informal prison rules by beating the hell out of her. Lindsey had intervened on her behalf, and although they’d both gotten their asses kicked, she was pretty sure Lindsey had saved her life. She felt she owed the other woman a debt. They had gotten to be friends while they served their time, and the day Dakota was granted her freedom, she had regretted having to leave Lindsey behind. She had never called in the debt Dakota still felt she owed. DK slid off the sofa and sat in her chair while her computer booted up. She shoved the phone bill to the side of the desk and began an internet search for Paisley Dawson.

She didn’t expect to search long, after all, the girl had an unusual name. But by the time the alarm went off to get the rest of dinner prepared, she hadn’t a clue where Paisley had gone.

 

Ashlyn, Ali, Nyssa and Alexis all came in at the same time, just as Dakota finished cutting up the ribs.

“Hey, perfect timing,” she smiled at all of them.

“I’m so hungry I could eat a whole herd of cattle,” Ali mumbled. “I’m going to grab a quick shower and change.”

“You two look beat.”

“Someone thought we needed to work on shots after we had been training all day,” Ali muttered as she went down the hall. Nyssa trailed after her with a puzzled look.

“I’m going to go and change out of these clothes, I think I’ve been driving all day,” Alexis pulled at her top with a grimace.

Wordlessly, Ash took Dakota’s hand and tugged gently in the direction of their bedroom.

Once the door was closed, the ‘keeper turned and wrapped her arms around Dakota.

“Rough day, babe?”

Ash nodded.

“I take it from Ali’s comment that you asked them all to stay later?”

Ash sighed. “I did, and while Ali admits the team needs to learn how to play more cohesively, I think she’s having a hard time giving a little extra in the heat.”

“It is a big adjustment, Ashlyn. She’s not used to giving her all, all the time, in such oppressive humidity.”

“I didn’t help by griping in the locker room about the team needing points if we stand a chance getting into the finals.”

“Are you telling me you wore your grumpy keeper kit today?” DK said lightly.

“Something like that,” Ash admitted with a sigh. “I owe her an apology.”

“You go do that while I get dinner on the table. I’m sure she’s out of the shower. She’s the queen of one-minute showers.”

Ash chuckled, “Yeah, she is that. Do you think we could have some downtime, just the two of us, later on? I love having a house full of family and friends, but I need you.”

“Sounds like a fine idea to me.”

 

They left the room together and as DK continued on into the kitchen, Ash stopped and rapped on Ali’s door. “It’s me, can I talk to you for a sec, Ali?”

Nyssa opened the door wide. “I’ll go supervise that almond drizzle…”

Ash smiled in gratitude and went further into the room, closing the door behind her.

“Al, I’m sorry…”

“I owe  _ you _ the apology,” Ali began. “You were right, and you didn’t need my whiney attitude in the car on the way back, I’m sorry. I know you’re under a lot of pressure, and we do all need to pull together and learn how to play as a team. Of anyone else on that team, I know exactly how you feel as captain.”

Ash sat in the chair across from the bed and set her elbows on her knees. “They’ve all played somewhere before, but damn they feel young. Or do I just feel old, I don’t even know anymore. Why did it never seem this hard for you when we were in Washington?”

“Because most of  _ that _ team had figured out how to play together. This bunch is still trying to figure that out. You, and I, and Morgan when she gets back are a little spoiled by already knowing our strengths and weaknesses. I know that if there is a ball coming in on your side, and I have a chance to stop it, I’d better do just that. The other girls...they’re a little spoiled by your level of drive. They think you can stop everything. So they don’t work as hard for you, they hang back like you saw today.”

“From between the pipes, it looks like they want to be on the team, they want to win, but most of them aren’t hungry enough for it. They hang back…”

“Between you and I, we’ll light a fire under them. And when Tom blows the whistle to call an end to practice, we’ll keep them out there just a little longer until they see what you want from them. On and off the field, I’ve got your back, Ash.”

“Thanks, Al.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Just then her stomach rumbled. “I hear a herd of beef calling my name, let’s go.”

“Sounded more like your stomach than a cow, but whatever.”

With the tension diffused, they rejoined the others.

 

**_To be continued!_ **

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy one on one, and some revelatory one on one. This one is important for reasons you'll learn later.

  
  


Ash flopped onto the bed with a groan, mumbling about a long day. Dakota sat on the end of the bed and took one of Ashlyn’s feet in her hands, running her thumbs up the arch. She kneaded the sole, the ankle and the calf firmly, gently and silently. She stopped long enough to retrieve her cucumber hand cream, returned to the end of the bed and massaged the other foot, ankle, and calf.

“That feels amazing, Dakota,” Ash moaned.

“I enjoy this when you do it to my feet. I’m sorry you had a bit of a rough day today. I know you want this team to do as well as the National team, but it’s going to take time, babe.”

Ashlyn sighed.

“Look at it this way, this is good groundwork for a potential future in coaching if you decide to go that route later.”

Ash raised herself up onto her elbows. “What if I don’t?”

“Go into coaching?” Dakota asked as she focused on a muscle. “Then don’t.”

“Would you be upset?”

DK stopped her massage and studied her wife. “Why would I be? I want you to be happy and challenged in whatever you do when you hang up your cleats, whether that’s coaching or picking up elephant droppings at the zoo. As long as you’re happy, Ash.”

Ash tilted her head to regard the ceiling. “I’m fairly certain that cleaning up elephant crap isn’t especially challenging.”

“You know what I mean,” DK smiled and shook her head. “You sound like you have something other than coaching in mind.” She got off the bed and pulled pajamas out of a drawer.

 

“I’ve had an idea rolling around in the back of my mind…” Ash stopped and laced her hands behind her head as she watched Dakota change.

At the extended silence, DK looked up to see a small smile grace Ashlyn’s face. She knew what that smile meant.

“You have, hmm?” Dakota smiled in return as she tried to crawl seductively up the bed, and ended up laughing as she failed. “So what’s this idea of yours?”

“I’ve been thinking about a club,” Ash watched Dakota’s expression carefully. “Or maybe a restaurant.”

“I could see you doing either one, but I think a club suits you.” 

“Really?”

“Sure,” Dakota reached out and took Ashlyn’s hand. “You know a lot of people, you’re well liked in Florida,” she turned Ash’s hand over and kissed her palm gently. “You’re personable, driven, you make sure everyone has a good time when they’re here and I could see you being really successful at something like that.”

“You could, hmm?”

“Absolutely,” Dakota left a line of light kisses up the inside of Ash’s arm and smiled against her skin when she felt her shiver. 

 

There was very little talking after that.

 

Much later that evening, when Ashlyn’s breathing had evened out into nearly a snore, Dakota slipped quietly from their bed and pulled on a light robe over her pajamas. She was pretty sure she would be the only one up, so she was a little surprised to see her mother sitting out on the veranda on her laptop. She stopped long enough in the kitchen to make tea before joining Alexis outside.

“You’re up late,” she said as she passed her mother a mug.

“So are you,” Alexis closed her laptop and set it aside. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Ash...umm...we were uh...talking.” Dakota could feel her face burning in the dark.

Alexis chuckled. “Uh huh. Anyway, dinner was wonderful, thank you.”

“So why aren’t you asleep? You said you did quite a bit of driving today. What’s going on?”

“Remember when you said you wished I lived closer?” Alexis turned a little so she could watch her daughter’s expression in the light spilling out from the kitchen through the patio door.

“Yes.”

“Were you serious about that?”

A furrow deepened on Dakota’s forehead. “Of course, I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it. Why?” she replied as she sipped from her cup.

“I was invited up to Tallahassee today to have lunch with an old friend. She told me that your Senator for this district is looking at retirement. She’s encouraging me to run for the State Senate.”

 

Dakota was speechless for a moment as a slow smile spread across her face. “So, you’ll be moving here then?”

Alexis nodded. “Lauren seems to think that she can get the local party members to endorse me once she shows them my track record out in Montana. Once I file my candidacy papers, I can campaign.”

“I hate to mention this, but…”

“What if I can’t get a seat in the Senate?” Alexis asked. “I brought that up too. Lauren said even if that happens, there is still a job for me in politics. She has something in mind, but won’t yet say what it is. She said she didn’t want to jinx me. She’s certain I stand a very good chance of being elected.”

“Wow…” Dakota grinned and reached out for her mother’s hand. “So what’s next?”

 

“I was thinking about going house shopping nearby tomorrow. Want to go with me?”

 

**_To be continued!_ **

 


	15. Chapter 15

Sierra had been staying by her mother’s side in the hospital, only leaving to catch a bite when her mother insisted. But those moments had been fewer as her mother lost the energy. Now, six days after Kennedy had all but ordered Sierra to be at the bus station, her mother was losing her battle.

Sierra’s aunt and grandmother were there as well, all of them watching the woman in the bed breathe, the beeping machines keeping tempo with her weakening heartbeat.

“Si…” a weak hand fluttered and search for Sierra’s.

“Right here, Mama.”

“I want you to promise me...you’ll make something of yourself.”

Sierra nodded, not wanting to upset her mother with the truth. 

“You get out of Lake City...you follow your dream.” Speaking drained the dying woman, and she had to stop and catch her breath. With her sister Jodi holding her other hand, Erica struggled to hold on to a fading life a little longer. “Jo...you watch out for her…”

Her sister nodded as she tried to hold back her tears.

“Mama,” Erica looked to her own mother, standing just behind Sierra. “It’s okay...Papa’s here...he’ll take care of me now...he says he’ll wait for you too.” Erica’s dimming eyes looked into an empty corner of the room. “I’m coming, Papa...wait for me…”

 

Her chest fell once more, she released a rattling breath and never took another.

 

Sierra watched the woman who had given her life and loved her every day fade from the shell that had been ill so long. She reached up and gently closed her mother’s eyes, put her head on her mother’s hand and silently wept.

 

**_To be continued_ **


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change...as sure as death and taxes.

**_“Only I can change my life, no one can do it for me.”_ **

**_Carol Burnett_ **

 

Ash turned into the parking lot of the abandoned sports bar, shut the engine off and stared at the building.

After a long minute of silence, Ali asked, “Ash? What are we doing here?”

“Remember how much fun we had doing the circuit after we won the Cup?”

“Yeah.”

“Remember all the clubs and bars we were invited to after that?”

“Yeah.”

“How would you like to be my business partner?”

 

Ali looked at her friend, to the building, and back again. “Business? You want to open a club?”

“A bar. Right here,” Ash nodded and pointed out the windshield. “With a soccer theme.”

The pair of them were silent as they regarded the building, deep in thought.

“The Pitch,” they both said at once.

“Do you know the asking price?” Ali asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“No, but it’s been for sale for months now. You haggled the cost down on your place, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but I used the owner’s age against the agent. Not sure that would work here.”

“Did you get a closing date?” Ash started the Jeep back up and pulled back out onto the street.

“Hopefully next week if all goes well. That reminds me, can you give Nyssa and I a ride to the airport on Sunday? We want to fly back to Washington to sort through as much of our stuff as we can. I need to take a few days off next week. I thought since we didn’t have a game next weekend, it might be the best time to do it.”

Ash checked her mirror before flipping the signal on. “Yeah, I can do that,” she nodded. “After that, I think the game schedule picks up, and you know what that means.”

“More practice,” Ali supplied. “I meant what I said, Ash, we’ll get the girls playing as a team.”

“Sure hope Morgan comes back soon.”

****

Nyssa pulled the SUV to the curb and gazed through the windshield at the stucco mansion. “It’s…”

“Wow…” Dakota whispered. “All this just for you, Mom?”

“Not just for me, I want there to be enough room for you and your friends as well. Come on, let’s go take a look. You come too, Nyssa.”

The three of them climbed out and Alexis strode toward the house, oblivious to the look Dakota and Nyssa shared behind her.

 

“Ms. Sullivan, I’m glad we could meet today, I was excited to hear you’re interested in the house.” The real estate agent smiled widely. “You said you’re moving from Montana?”

“Yes, I will be. I’m leaving the Lieutenant Governor’s office there to pursue a seat in the State Senate here.”

The real estate agent smelled money and smiled all the wider. “Well then, I imagine you’ll want room to entertain here. There’s lots of room for dinner parties…” The agent guided Alexis toward the house, appealing to the politician in her while Dakota watched.

“Why do I smell a con job?”

“Because one is unfolding in front of you?” Nyssa supplied.

****

As Dakota was wondering how she could talk her mother out of buying an overpriced mansion, Ash was facing a challenge of her own.

“You’ve got to get to the ball faster!” Ash demanded as she got up off the ground. “I depend on you to intercept it…”

“Here, let’s run the play again,” Ali said to the rookie defender who looked near tears. “I know it’s a little different style than what you’re used to. You stand where I was, and see if you can visualize it better from that angle, okay?” 

Ali went to take the ball from the ‘keeper who was trying not to lose her cool, and stared down her friend. “I know you’re getting frustrated,” she said quietly, “But she’s not going to learn the play if she thinks you’re going to rip her head off. She’s not Whit, you can’t expect her to play that style. Take a deep breath, okay?”

Ash nodded and shook her arms out. “Okay...”

****

“It’ll be okay, Sierra, it’ll take time, but I promise it does get easier.” Jodi tried to give her niece a small smile before she patted her shoulder and walked down the hall.

Sierra closed the door to her room and sank to the floor.

Nothing would ever be okay.

Her mother was gone, ashes in an urn on one of their shelves.

Her rock, her protector, her voice of wisdom...gone.

Jodi couldn’t possibly understand, she still had her mother.

There was only one person she knew how it felt to lose her mother...even if she did eventually get her back.

There would be no do-overs for Sierra. Once Jodi and Gran went back to their homes, their lives, her life would be taken over by hospital bills that demanded payment, bills that she had no hope of ever paying off. She would have to find an apartment and legitimate work, and there was no way she would ever be able to get those last two credits for her diploma now.

As the light outside her window dimmed, and her bedroom grew darker, Sierra realized that Kennedy no longer had anything to hold over her head. But she also knew that Kennedy wouldn’t let her leave the gang either.

She was damned if she stayed and damned if she left. Sierra raised her knees and rested her forehead against them, wishing the world would simply swallow her whole.

****

As darkness fell, Ash and Ali dragged themselves in the door, still groaning from the few steps they’d had to climb. “Please tell me there’s food,” Ash moaned. “I’m starving.” 

“Me too,” Ali moaned as she pulled out a chair at the table and sank into it.

“Did you skip lunch?” Dakota took two plates out of the oven.

“We practiced through it. We were trying to teach the team a new play.” Ash replied.

“How did it go?” Dakota asked as she opened the fridge. “Beer, water, wine or juice?   
“Beer, please,” Ash replied.

“Wine for me. They eventually got it I think. Tom had seen it before, but he thought it was too advanced for them. Thanks, DK,” Ali smiled. 

“But I think it’s good to raise the bar for them,” Ashlyn added. “Maybe this play will stick. If we can work on it and practice before we play Boston, we might shake things up a bit.”

“Just don’t kill them, okay? Remember, they’re younger than us. They haven’t seen the pitch time that we have.” Ali speared a carrot on her fork. “Besides, it’s not good form for the captain to terrorize her team,” she chuckled. “So what did you do today, DK?”

“Oh, not much,” Dakota replied as she sat down beside Ash. “Wrote a bit, went house shopping with my mother…”

Ash inhaled a bit of her salad and started to cough. When she could breathe properly again, she faced her wife. “House shopping?”

Dakota nodded. “Apparently a friend of hers in Tallahassee has convinced her she stands a good shot at a seat in the Senate, and she wants to be closer to us. So Nyssa and I went house shopping with her today. I think we talked her out of the first one she saw. It was a pink monstrosity with sculpted bushes everywhere and seven bedrooms.”

“Urk,” Ash made a face.

“Yeah. but the third one seemed nice. Four bedrooms, three baths, an outdoor kitchen, pool and a pretty good security system according to Nyssa.”

“Sounds like Palm Harbor will be well stocked with friends and family soon!”

Dakota nodded. “Just the way I like it.”

****

Up in Lake City, Sierra packed a bag and double checked her destination, then sat down to write a note to her aunt and grandmother.

 

**_To be continued!_ **

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of Lura's story and a quiet moment between our lovebirds.

**_Space exploration is a force of nature unto itself that no other force in society can rival._ **

**_Neil deGrasse Tyson_ **

  
  


Dakota eased out of bed, pulled her robe around her and turned back to pull the sheet up over Ashlyn. After weeks of hard training and practicing with the team, she and the others had only earned two points for the team with their last two draws. Ash’s new habit of grinding her teeth at night spoke volumes about her frustration levels. Between that and her flailing in the wee hours, Dakota could only guess at the increasing stress her wife fought with every day. For Ash’s sake, she was glad it was a rest day for the team. On bare feet, she left the room and closed the door with barely a sound. She was relieved to find she was the only one awake, she was looking forward to getting back to work on her science fiction novel. The deadline was fast approaching when she would have to show the editor some sort of progress, and with all the changes around the house, and her unstable health, she had made very little progress. As she put the kettle on to boil, she listened to the sounds of the house in the predawn hours. Ali and Nyssa had moved into their home on North St. and the house seemed emptier with them gone. Her mother had kept herself busy in the mornings and early afternoons with transferring her life from Montana to Florida, but she had made a point of spending late afternoons with her daughter. They had spent many hours talking and building on their healing relationship. Alexis had asked Dakota a number of questions about her time in prison and the circumstances surrounding her early relationship with Ash and her friends. For her part, Dakota had used their growing closeness to ask about her parent’s life after she had left them. When she began to get the impression that the conversation hurt her mother to discuss, Dakota stopped asking. As the kettle began to boil, she took it off the stove, made her tea and went into her office.

 

She shut the door behind her, sat at her desk and spun the trackball to wake her computer. She initiated an internet search and in less than a minute, found information that only spawned more questions.

 

_ A man was killed in a horrifying collision this afternoon between two vehicles. The vehicle the deceased drove was impaled by an unknown item, causing the death of Patrick Undomiel. The other vehicle fled the scene, but a lone witness reported it was a full-sized, dark blue truck. Police have been unable to locate either the other vehicle or it’s driver, but do admit the investigation has been turned over to the homicide division. Although they have ruled out weather and the influence of drugs or alcohol, police officials were unwilling to comment further. _

 

‘Homicide…” Dakota whispered. Clutching her warm mug in both hands, she sat back in her chair and stared at the grainy image attached to the article. There were puncture marks in her father’s truck exactly where they were in her nightmare. Even more disturbing, it was the same truck she had been riding in during her dream. Before now, she hadn’t seen either the brief article or an image of the truck he had been driving. How could she have known what it looked like to dream it? She had stopped loving her father many, many years ago, but she was full of questions. Not only about his death, but also about the family he had abandoned. Why had he walked away from another daughter? Had he been incapable of long-term commitment, as her mother suggested?  Had his abandonment caused the pain she had seen in Sierra’s eyes or was her gut feeling correct, and there really was more to her half-sister’s story? Dakota stared at the dark window while she pondered. 

 

She was somewhat surprised to find her mug empty. With a soft grunt of surprise, she set it aside along with her questions and opened up the file that held Lura’s story. After briefly re-reading the notes she’d made, she started typing. 

 

_ Lura had been watching the landscape slide past as Icarus guided the plane over sand, and then a large body of water. She felt the engine’s vibrations change as he slowly pulled back on the joystick. A flash of white on the horizon drew her attention, and she watched as a gleaming white compound seemingly grew out of the rocks as they drew closer. There were multiple buildings of varying sizes, forming a compound that was surrounded by a high wall, also made of white stone. On opposite sides of the compound, massive dark wooden gates sat closed. In the center of the compound sat the largest building, covered by a dome. _

 

_ Icarus landed the ship a short distance away from one of the gates and pushed a control to bring the engine to a full stop.  _

_ “If you would come around to this side, I will familiarize you with the controls.” _

_ Lura undid the belt, climbed somewhat regretfully out of her seat and circled around the outside of the craft. By then, Icarus had the canopy open and pushed back. She hoisted herself up so she could easily see the controls and nodded. “Okay, what have we got?” _

_ Icarus pointed out the heading indicator, the altimeter, and the attitude indicator. Lura recognized a couple of readouts. “That one is the airspeed, correct?” _

_ “Yes, it is,” Icarus looked pleased. “And of course, this is the throttle,” he pointed to the joystick. _

_ Lura looked down. “The pedal controls the flaps?” _

_ “Yes, the left one is responsible for the flaps, the right for the rudder.” He pointed to another readout. “I have programmed this destination into the ship’s guidance system so that you will be able to return here without an escort if that is your wish.” _

_ “Good. I imagine I’ll be spending a lot of time here.” Lura said. “How is the engine start-up controlled?” _

_ “It relies on a biometric signal.” _

_ “So it has to scan my finger or thumb before the engine starts?” _

_ “Yes, the designers thought it a prudent way to prevent theft.” _

_ Lura hopped down as she asked, “Is that a problem? Theft?” _

_ Icarus climbed out of the pilot’s seat and closed the canopy before hopping down to join her. “I would not think so since this is the first of it’s kind and there are a small number of my people who would know how to operate it. Come,” Icarus gestured toward the compound. “The researchers await us.” _

****

_ After being cleared by the security forces stationed at the gate, Icarus led Lura further into the compound to meet the people she would be working with.  _

_ “Pilot Lura Steele, may I introduce the head of our research department, Illsem Ulick and his second, Eiljinn Jaycion.” _

_ Lura pressed her fingertips together in front of her and bowed, and the two scientists did the same. _

_ “Welcome, we have heard much about you, Pilot Steele,” Illsem said. _

_ “Please, just call me Lura. It’s much faster.” _

_ “As you wish. You may call us by our given names as well.” _

_ “I look forward to working with you,” Eiljinn said with a shy smile. “It will be most beneficial to have another perspective.”  _

_ “I hope I can be useful,” Lura replied. _

 

_ “Lura, I will leave you now, I have another meeting to attend. Eiljinn has agreed to be your guide for the remainder of the day.” Icarus said. _

_ “Does the ship’s guidance system have my home location programmed?” Lura asked him. _

_ “It does. There is also a voice interface that can be accessed. It has already been programmed to respond to your voice.” _

_ “Like the house?” _

_ “Indeed.” _

_ “I can answer any questions you have,” Eiljinn interjected. She seemed eager for another woman’s company. _

_ “Then I should be fine, Icarus,” Lura smiled warmly at him. “Thank you for all of your help.” _

_ They bowed to one another and Icarus took his leave. _

_ **** _

A soft knock at the door pulled Dakota’s attention away from Lura, and she looked up to find a yawning Ash coming in with coffee.

“Hey there, pretty lady, I thought I might find you here.” Ash put a dark blue mug on the corner of the desk before bending to kiss her wife. “You look like you’ve been writing for a little while.”

Dakota leaned in for another kiss before answering, “Since before dawn, yeah. I thought you’d sleep ‘till noon at least.”

“I guess my body decided otherwise,” Ash shrugged and took her own mug over to the leather sofa, where she stretched out. “Ali and I have to meet with the real estate agent today. We should be getting the seller’s reply to our offer.”

“Hopefully it all goes in your favor. I know you need a distraction sometimes.”

Ash grunted in agreement. “Your mother not up yet?”

Dakota shrugged after taking a drink from her mug. “No idea. I haven’t seen her yet if she is. She has a pretty big meeting tomorrow with quite a few senators. I think she’s decided to go up to Tallahassee this afternoon and get a hotel room.”

“Well, I hope she can get some influential endorsements. I wasn’t too impressed with the last one to represent our district.”

“I know,” Dakota rose and stretched carefully before holding her hand out to Ash. “C’mon, let’s go get some breakfast and eat it out on the veranda before it gets too hot.”

**_To be continued_ **


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a peek into Sierra's secret.

**_“The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown.”_ **

**_H.P Lovecraft_ **

 

Sierra and three others besides Kennedy were clustered together just inside a clump of trees in a darkened green space. There was no moon to give them away, Mother Nature had provided a sky full of clouds. They were all wearing black hoodies with black bandanas tied around their necks.

“Let’s go over it one more time, just to be sure everyone knows what to do. I’ve been watching this place, their safe is stocked every Monday morning, so tonight is the perfect time to hit them. The night manager looks like he’d blow over in a stiff wind, but leave him to me.” Kennedy tucked her bandana underneath her hoodie and zipped it up. “We’ll go in three minutes apart and go to separate parts of the store, just like the last job. Sierra, you and P cover the cashier in front. D, you flip the room lights off so anyone going by will think they’re closed. Then you stand outside the door, if anyone comes by, tell them the store is closed due to a power failure.”

“Why don’t we just cut the power, Kennedy?” The girl who answered to D asked.

“And what if they have an electronic safe, idiot?” 

“Oh. Right.”

“Hoods up. Avoid the cameras as best you can, and don’t look up. When you put your bandanas on, don’t let anyone see you. I’ll be leaving through a side door, but I’ll fire a couple of shots into the ceiling to let you all know I’m done and leaving. We scatter and meet up at the utility shed in the back of Riverside Park at dawn. Got it?”

The other girls nodded and put their hoods up.

“Sierra, you’re in first. On my mark…”

 

Fifteen minutes later, Kennedy was the last one to stroll through the small twenty four hour grocery store doors. She strolled to the ice cream cooler, having ensured days ago the cameras did not cover this area of the store. She pulled a tub of ice cream from the cooler and pretended to read the ingredients. Early surveillance had proven repeatedly that the night manager prided himself on personal customer attention. Kennedy knew it was only a matter of time before he rounded the corner.

“Do you need any help, Miss?”

Right on cue. 

Kennedy smiled sweetly and turned toward the manager. “I hope so, my mother is pregnant and craving ice cream. But I don’t want to get her something full of chemicals, you know?”

“Oh absolutely,” he agreed. “Have you looked at this one?” He leaned into the cold bunker to grasp a tub of vanilla. “It claims to only be made from five ingreeee!” He squeaked out the last word when he felt the gun pressed against his Adam’s apple.

“You’re going to lead the way, very quietly, into the office where you will open the safe and put its contents into a bag. One wrong word, one misstep, push some silent alarm button I don’t know about, and I’ll splatter your throat all over this lovely store, understand?”

The young man nodded slowly and raised his hands.

“Good answer. Move.”

 

As Kennedy was putting a cloth bag into the night manager’s hands in the office, Sierra and P had tied the two night cashier’s up together and taped over their mouths. They were huddled together on the floor out of sight of the cameras. With their faces covered by black bandanas, Sierra held her gun on them while P emptied the registers. Neither of them said a word to each other so their voices could not be remembered later. The cashiers sobbed quietly on the floor. 

 

Everything was going according to plan. All they had to do was wait silently for Kennedy’s signal.

 

Suddenly a shrill alarm split the air.

 

“Fuck! Run!” Kennedy bellowed from the back of the store.

 

Following the plan, Sierra and P ran, yelling for D to do the same as they passed her as fast as their feet would carry them.

 

They split up, everyone running in a different direction. 

 

Sierra ran for the park, never looking back to see if anyone was behind her. She knew where to pick up a path not many people knew about, and she ran for it like her life was on the line. 

 

Minutes later, she glanced behind her and found the street empty. She dove into the cover of the trees and lay there, lungs heaving, pulling in all the air she could.

 

When she had caught her breath, she rolled onto her hands and knees and studied the road from her hiding spot. The clouds had thinned, allowing the moon to shine brightly. No one had followed her. She pulled the bandana from her neck and spotted a trash can on the street only a few feet away. She dashed out, jammed the bandana as deep into the can as she could and bolted for the cover of the trees once more. Once inside the trees, she ran for the back of the park.

Her feet pounded the dirt, she hopped over small down trees that lay across the path.

And she kept running.

She heard a small animal scurry for cover as she thundered down the dimly lit path.

Birds flushed from a bush and lifted into the sky.

Sierra kept running.

 

She ran toward the river, up the steps of the footbridge, and pounded over the wooden boards.

She focused only on her destination.

Which was not the pre-arranged utility shed at the back of the park.

 

**_To be continued!_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know what Sierra's been up to. But where is she going? Any theories?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lighter chapter...after a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game referenced does not portray anything that actually happened between Orlando and North Carolina, nor was the score accurate. It is a fictional match. The only non-fiction part of my match below is that Orlando did gain the 3 points for the W.  
> And Ash is known as the Brick Wall, that much is true too.

**_“Happiness is not something you postpone for the future; it is something you design for the present.”_ **

**_Jim Rohn_ **

 

Dakota had to put her knitting needles down, the game was getting intense and Ash was diving all over the box. The Pride was playing North Carolina - last place team against the league leader - and both teams wanted those three points. The score was 4-0 for The Pride, with two minutes left in the game and the energy in the arena could have powered a small engine. Williams barrelled down the pitch, the ball a blur at her feet. As soon as she saw a clear shot, she let fly a cracker that screamed past the defenders. Ash was there to stop it, but not with her hands. The ball smacked into her forehead, snapping her head back and knocking the ‘keeper off her feet. But Ash was the Brick Wall, and true to her tenacious nature, she smothered the ball.

 

And then laid there, unmoving.

 

Dakota got to her feet, as did everyone else around her.

 

She could see Ali run for her friend, waving off the others as she called out Ash’s name.

Tammye reached out for DK’s hand, and they hung on to each other for strength.

 

Dakota watched helplessly, willing her wife to get up and give the fans a wave. “Get up, Babe,” she whispered. “Don’t be hurt, don’t be hurt.” She watched the black-clad lump at Ali’s feet stir and slowly sit up. With the defender’s help, she got to her feet with the ball under one arm. She waved off the medics, and the crowd applauded and cheered. She turned toward Dakota, smiled and gave her a little wave to reassure her. After a brief conversation, play was resumed, and shortly thereafter, The Pride were declared the winners. Despite the nerve-wracking save, Ash had another clean sheet.

 

Dakota and Tammye made their way toward the cluster of fans who waited for autographs and photos with various members of the team. They positioned themselves at the end of the line and settled in for a wait. Both the defender and the ‘keeper had reputations for being the last ones to leave the pitch. But finally, once all the fans had gotten what they came for, Dakota’s patience was rewarded with a bright smile and a kiss from Ash.

“Hey there,” DK said. “That was a new technique for stopping the ball. You okay?”

“Absolutely. The shot just rattled me a little. I’m good. Tom wants to talk to me, so I might be a few extra minutes.”

Tammye spoke up. “Ashlyn, are you sure you don’t want to get checked out?”

“Yes, Mom, I’m fine, I promise. Are you coming back to the house?”

“No, I have some people I have to meet with on your wife’s behalf.”

Dakota turned to her mother-in-law. “You do?”

“I do,” Tammye nodded. “Remember the conversation we had about endorsements?”

“Ah, right.”

“Don’t worry, Dakota, I’ll let you know if these folks are on the up and up. In the meantime,” Tammye turned back to her daughter. “If anything feels off, you get yourself to the doctor.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good.” Tammye gave them both hugs and headed for her car.

 

Ash wrapped her arms around Dakota and just stayed that way for a minute while Nyssa and Ali talked a few feet away. Finally, she sighed and stepped back. “I’d better get in to see Tom before he comes looking for me. I’ll meet you out in the car, okay?”

Dakota smiled up at Ash and stroked the ‘keeper’s temple. “Don’t be too long.”

“I’ll try.” Ash turned to the others waiting for them. “Nyssa, I’m going to be a few minutes inside. Ali, want to come over for pizza later?”

“Sounds good. I’m heading to the new house to shower and change. Want me to bring anything?”

“Beer?” Ash asked hopefully.

“Beer it is then! I’ll see you all later.” Ali gave Nyssa a quick kiss, hugged DK and aimed for the parking lot while Ashlyn went to see their coach.

****

Over pizza later that evening with music playing softly in the background, Ash stood and raised her glass of beer. “I have an announcement to make.”

All conversation at the table stopped and Nyssa, Dakota, and Alexis all looked up expectantly. Ali tried to smother a small smile. 

“It’s official now, Ali and I are now the co-owners of a new bar we’ve called The Pitch,” Ash said with a wide grin.

Congratulatory hugs were passed around after a small round of applause.

Dakota watched Ash as she told Alexis where the bar would be and a proud smile settled on the writer’s features.

“You look pleased,” Ali said quietly as she leaned over.

“I am. She needed something to challenge her, something new,” DK replied. “I’m glad the two of you went into this together.”

“It’ll be a good investment for the future,” Ali replied with a nod.

“On a slightly different note,” Dakota said. “I understand why you did it, but you didn’t need to move out, you know. We’re family.”

“Nyssa and I got into a routine in Washington, and we got pretty comfortable living together. She and I both needed to get that back for the good of our relationship. I’m just glad we were able to get somewhere close to you and Ash.”

“Me too.” 

Nyssa stepped up then and held out her hand toward Ali. “Our song just came on, interested in a dance?”

“I’d love to,” Ali smiled widely and the two of them went out onto the veranda, where the outdoor speakers, stars, and the rolling surf gave them a brief romantic few minutes alone.

 

**_To be continued!_ **

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we and Dakota, get a peek into The Pitch.  
> Or...what happens when Ash can't sleep.

**The biggest adventure you can take is to live the life of your dreams.**

**Oprah Winfrey**

  
  


Ashlyn rolled over for the fifth time, adjusted her pillow again and sighed heavily.

Dakota took her glasses off and set down the book she was reading. “Can’t sleep, sweetheart?”

“No,” Ash sounded grumpy.

Ash flopped back over to face Dakota. “Don’t know why I can’t sleep.”

“Does your head hurt?”

“No.” 

“Stress?”

“No.”

“I have an idea. Why don’t you take me out to the property that you and Ali bought and show me your ideas for The Pitch?”

“But we’re in bed.”

“And how many times have we been in bed when we’ve gotten the urge for a late night ice cream run?”

“Good point,” Ash rolled over and flipped back the sheet. “Wear something you won’t mind getting dirty. The place hasn’t been cleaned since the former owner walked away.”

Dakota wrote her mother a note explaining where they’d gone in case Alexis woke up, and in no time they were backing out of the garage.

 

When Ash unlocked the door and turned on the lights, DK was gobsmacked by the immensity of the interior space. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah, I know, it seems larger inside than you’d think from the outside,” Ash took Dakota’s hand. “The dance floor would be over here...the bar where it is now, and I was thinking to increase the seating. Make it more ‘exclusive club’ like.”

“More booths, a little more privacy, fewer stools?” DK asked.

“Exactly. We want people to stay and enjoy themselves, not leave because their butts hurt because they’ve been perched on stools for an hour. The guy really didn’t have a clue.” Ash shook her head.

“Ah well,” Dakota said. “His loss is your gain.” She let go of Ash’s hand and went into the kitchen. “Hmmm…”

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that a lot of people will drink slower if they’re eating too. I’m thinking that so many places are only about the booze, and the noise. And that’s great for those who are into that sort of thing, but you have the room to serve more than just those people. You have what could be an awesome kitchen here. You could serve interesting sandwiches and homemade soups out of here during lunch hours, maybe even with handmade crackers. Hold off on the loud music and drinks until eight or nine, and you could attract a wider base of clientele.”

Ash chuckled and took Dakota’s hand again. “Come with me.”

 

They left the kitchen and walked along an exterior wall until they came to a door. Ash reached inside and flicked a light switch before leading DK downstairs, around a corner and into a large, carpeted room. “I know you aren’t an extrovert like me, but I thought that with a little work, this might be a cozy space for a knitting group to meet, or maybe have readings from your books when a new one comes out.”

Dakota’s eyes flicked rapidly from the room to her wife, and back again. “Really?”

“Really,” Ash chuckled. “You said it yourself, there’s a lot of opportunity for this place to serve a wide variety of people, depending on need and time of day. There’s no reason why it can’t serve more than one purpose. So, do what you want with this room, have fun with it.”

Dakota released Ash’s hand and turned to wrap her arms around her instead. “Thank you. You didn’t have to include me.”

Ash rested her cheek on the top of Dakota’s head as she returned the embrace. “Sure I did. I told you, I wanted you by my side for the rest of our lives. Why wouldn’t I include you in this?”

DK sniffed, too choked up to speak.

“Yeah, Ali had that reaction too,” Ash nodded. “She said we were a sweet couple.” 

Dakota chuckled. “Did Ali have any ideas about the space upstairs?”

“Yeah, actually, she did,” Ash replied as she led them back. “She wanted to see a limited menu, space where live bands can play. Then she asked if I knew how much Pinoe’s girlfriend would charge to play our grand opening.”

“I think that’s a great idea!”

They went behind the bar and leaned on the dusty length of wood, and looked out at the cavernous space. 

“Well, there certainly is enough room up here for a stage and dancing,” DK said. “Lots of room to bring your dream into reality.”

Ash smiled and wrapped an arm around Dakota. “That there is.”

 

**_To be continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite part so far in the story? How do you think Sierra will figure into the story?


	21. Chapter 21

**_“Make your own future”_ **

**_Bradley Whitford_ **

 

Sierra had walked away with the others when Kennedy had distributed their money. At the greenhouse, they all split up and went their separate ways, but Sierra took the long way around the exterior of the park, and on the far side, picked up a path the others knew nothing about. It was little more than a deer track, really, but littered with fallen pine needles and very few branches to break underfoot. She stopped beside the river, pushed her way into a large bush and settled down in a clearing on the other side. From here, she could watch the trail in silence and figure out whether she’d been followed. After a half hour, when all she’d spotted was a red-tailed deer, she pushed her way out of the bush. A ten-minute walk further down the trail led to her tree.

 

Over the years, she had roamed this park for hours and knew it better than her own neighborhood. She knew Kennedy didn’t fully trust anyone, just as she knew that none of the others knew her secret. And for Sierra’s good, she intended to keep her secret. It might well be her only advantage.

 

She studied the woods around her as she bent to re-tie the shoe that didn’t need it. The wildlife gave off no alarms, so she straightened and went to the far side of the tree. She pulled the knotted rope from its hiding place and after ensuring once more that no one was nearby, she climbed the rope, hand over hand, to the platform jammed into the crotch of the old tree. She pulled the rope up after her and settled down to wait. If anyone had followed her, or even wandered by her hideout unknowingly, she intended to wait them out.

 

Sierra sat hidden by the thick canopy of leaves for a better part of the day, needing to climb down only once to relieve herself. By the time her stomach growled, it was dinner time.

And time to leave this part of her life behind.

She put her arms through the straps of her backpack, made sure the trail was empty and lowered herself down the rope. By now, she was certain none of Kennedy’s lackeys were hanging around the park. The ones she knew didn’t have that much patience. Even so, she took a meandering route to the side of the park closest to downtown.

 

The purchase of a bus ticket went smoothly enough, all that remained was to find an inconspicuous corner to wait for a couple of hours.

She could only hope that no one from Kennedy’s gang would see her and potentially lay waste to her plans.

 

**_To be continued!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder where she's going?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra's world and Dakota's begin to merge as Ash slides more fully into club-owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may be glad to know this chapter is a little larger than the past few. Enjoy!

**_For there is no friend like a sister in calm or stormy weather; To cheer one on the tedious way, to fetch one if one goes astray, to lift one if one totters down, to strengthen whilst one stands._ **

**_Christina Rossetti_ **

 

 

It seemed that going to visit The Pitch was exactly what Ash needed to sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. Dakota however, was not so lucky.  After nearly an hour of staring at the darkness, she gave up. She went out to the kitchen, started the kettle and loaded the bread maker with the ingredients for cinnamon rolls. She turned the oven light on and took a baking sheet from the fridge laden with cinnamon rolls she had made before trying to sleep hours before. She slid the tray into the oven, knowing the rolls would rise in the warmth from the oven bulb. She was fixing her tea when she felt her phone vibrate in her sleep shorts pocket. Curious who was calling before dawn, she checked the caller I.D 

_ Sierra   _

 

“Sierra, what’s up?” Dakota answered the call quietly.

“Hi, I’m sorry to call at such an ungodly hour...you did say something about calling at any time and I kinda need a favor…”

“Sure what do you need?”

“Did I wake you?”

“No, I was already up. I just loaded the breadmaker.”

“Oh, okay...can you meet me at the bus station?”

“Sure, when?”

“In about a half hour?”

Dakota felt her eyebrows rocket toward her hairline. “Sure. See you in a half hour.”

“Thanks.”

The call disconnected and Dakota stood for a minute staring at her phone and wondering what she was getting herself into. 

Five minutes later she was dressed in khaki cargo shorts, a white sleeveless t-shirt and white runners. She poured her tea into a travel mug, wrote a note to Ash and plucked the keys from the hook.

 

She was leaning against the hood of the SUV sipping her tea when a bus pulled into the station. Since there was only one bus due, she assumed her half-sister would be on it, so she watched the door carefully. There were very few passengers as a matter of fact. Sierra was the last of five to disembark, carrying only a single bag.

Dakota waved and watched her sibling approach.

She had a much different air about her than the last time they had seen each other. Her shoulders drooped as she crossed the parking lot and she watched the edges of the lot intently as if she expected the shadows to reach out and grab her.

“Hi, how was the ride?” Dakota asked with a smile.

Sierra shrugged. “It was okay. Pretty quiet.”

“Just throw your bag in the back. You interested in breakfast?”

“I could eat.” Sierra nodded as she set her bag on the back seat and closed the door.

“Good. Hop in.”

 

As she drove, Dakota tried to watch Sierra out of the corner of her eye. She slumped in her seat and watched the city glide by.

“It’s not much to look at in the wee hours, I’m afraid,” Dakota said.

“Looks clean though. Cared for.”

“Yeah, it is,” DK replied. She wanted to ask what they weren’t talking about, but she remembered enough about her own teenage years to wait. So they rode the rest of the way in silence until she pulled into her driveway.

“Where are we?” Sierra asked.

“My house. You won’t find a better breakfast anywhere. You like eggs?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Grab your bag and we’ll go in.”

 

Once inside, Dakota shut the door behind her sister. “Just set your bag in the living room for now. You want coffee or tea?”

“Coffee would be good, thanks.” Sierra slid her shoes off and left them by the door before padding into the living room and setting her bag down beside the sofa. “This is a nice room.” She studied the framed cross stitch on the wall for a few seconds before drifting back into the kitchen. 

“Thanks, I’ll give you the nickel tour once everyone’s up. Take your jacket off and grab a seat at the table, no need to stand.”

“You said everyone, who else is here?” Sierra asked as she slid a chair out at the table.

“Ash, of course, and my mother. She’s staying with us for a while. She bought a house not far away but the current occupant hasn’t quite emptied the place yet.”

“I thought she lived in Montana?”

“She did,” Dakota nodded as she brought a tray over with sugar and milk. “She’s decided on a change of scenery, I guess. How do you feel about an omelet followed by a warm cinnamon roll?”

Sierra’s stomach growled.

“That answers that question,” DK smiled a little as she turned away and poured a large mug of coffee for her sister and set it in front of her.

“Thanks.”

Dakota busied herself collecting spinach, bacon, swiss cheese and eggs from the fridge before turning the oven on. As she laid strips of bacon in a cast iron pan, she stole a glance at her sister. Her hands were wrapped tightly around the mug, but her gaze was on the sunrise out the patio door.

 

When the food was done, DK piled her Sierra’s plate with a large omelet, strips of bacon and toast and set it in front of her before refilling her mug.

“Thank you. Aren’t you going to have anything?”

Dakota filled her own mug as she answered. “I’ll eat in a little while, I’m not hungry just yet.” She was content to sip from her mug and watch the sunrise, stealing glances at her table-mate occasionally. 

Sierra didn’t exactly bolt her food, but she didn’t look up from the plate while she ate. She consumed every scrap of bread crust, left no crumbs of bacon and not a blob of melted cheese on the plate. Dakota had seen appreciative people at her table before, but none that ate like they were starving. 

As the clock in the living room chimed, Dakota rose and pulled two more mugs from the cupboard, filled them and set them on the table as well. A timer chimed from somewhere on the counter and she shut the oven off, donned oven mitts and pulled the tray out. She set it on a pad to cool before starting three more omelets. “There’s more if you’d like,” she said, turning toward the table.

Sierra shook her head. “Thank you, but I’m holding out for a cinnamon roll. They smell delicious.”

“They sure do,” said a voice from the hall.

Both sisters turned to see a smiling Ashlyn come into the room. “Hey there, pretty lady,” Ash kissed Dakota’s cheek lightly. 

“Morning,” DK smiled. “Coffee is on the table. You haven’t met my sister yet. Ash, this is Sierra. Sierra...Ashlyn.”

Ash nodded once at their visitor and smiled as she pulled a chair out. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Sierra replied quietly.

“Ash, before you sit down, can you grab plates?” Dakota asked.

As Ashlyn retrieved plates and cutlery, Alexis came into the room. “Sierra! What a nice surprise! It’s good to see you.”

 

“Morning, Ma’am.”

“Now...I thought we discussed that. You can call me Alexis, I won’t take offense. When did you get in?”

As her mother-in-law distracted their visitor, Ash helped DK plate breakfast. “You’ll tell me what’s going on later, right?” she asked quietly.

“As soon as I find out,” Dakota replied.

“Has she eaten breakfast?” Ash murmured as she stood beside her. “She looks like she hasn’t eaten in days.”

“I made her a plate but I think she’s too proud to ask for more.”

Ash put two cinnamon rolls on a plate and drizzled glaze from a squeeze bottle over the pastry before picking up her own plate. Dakota smiled and took the other two plates to the table. In short order, she, Ashlyn and Alexis were tucking into their breakfast while Sierra emptied her plate. 

 

“What are your plans for the day, Ashlyn?” Alexis asked as they ate.

“Ali and I are going to meet up at the club and do some cleaning. What about you?”

“I hope to hear from the realtor today. The house should be empty soon. I need to make arrangements to go back and finalize things in Montana, and I need a timeline before I can do that.”

There was a brief knock at the door just before it swung open, and Ali and Nyssa stepped in, each of them carrying buckets.

“Morning! Coffee’s fresh, help yourself,” Dakota pointed to the counter with her fork.

Everyone lifted their plates and mugs and Ash and Nyssa pulled the table-leaf out as Dakota introduced the newest arrivals to her sister.

“This table is huge now, how many can you get around it?” Sierra asked.

“We’ve had as many as ten, comfortably. There’s another leaf in case we need more room,” Ash replied.

“DK’s dinner parties are legendary,” Ali added. “We have friends that fly in from Seattle when she throws one.”

“DK?” Sierra asked.

“When your sister and I were first going out, I started calling her by her first two initials. After a while, our friends all started doing it too,” Ash explained.

Once everyone had enjoyed cinnamon rolls and coffee, Ash and Ali left for The Pitch, buckets of cleaning supplies in hand. Nyssa said she had some things to look over in the security shed, and Alexis excused herself to read.

“Come on, let’s take our coffee outside,” Dakota suggested. “We can clean up later.”

 

 

Sierra settled into a chair on the patio with a groan. “Do you eat like that every day? God, I’m full.” 

“Good!”

“So, who is Nyssa?”

“Ali’s girlfriend and my bodyguard.”

“You have a busy house,” Sierra shook her head a little.

“It seems that way sometimes, but it’s quiet now. Sometimes Hope comes down, and Chris will arrive shortly after.”

“Hope Solo? From the national team? You’re kidding me...you know her too?”

“She’s a good friend of ours. Chris is a friend as well, more like family. They’ve been seeing each other for a little while.”

“Wow…”

Dakota waited a couple of minutes before taking the proverbial bull by the horns. “So, want to tell me what’s going on with you? I know I said to call anytime, but most people don’t take a bus in the wee hours of the morning and call their newly-discovered half-sibling unless there’s something wrong.”

 

The teenager sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude on your morning…”

“Sierra, don’t apologize, you aren’t. Your visit is just unexpected, that’s all.”

“I didn’t know where else to turn…”

Dakota waited.

“When we met in that cafe, I told you my Mom was sick.”

“I remember.”

“She...passed...recently.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. You were close, weren’t you?”

Sierra nodded. “I miss her, but at least she isn’t in pain anymore. It was cancer, started in her stomach. Gran and Aunt Jodi came for the funeral and everything, but I couldn’t handle seeing the pity in their eyes. I love them but I’m not cut out for their vision of what my life should be. I’ve been doing the best I could on my own, and if they knew...well...I mean, I haven’t been hooking or anything, but still…”

Dakota cut off her sister’s nervous rambling. “Believe me, I understand having to live creatively. So, you left?”

“I wrote them a note so they wouldn’t worry.”

“But I can imagine they still are. Did you tell them you were coming here?”

“I wasn’t sure you would answer my call at that hour.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you barely know me, because the sun wasn’t even up yet.”

“I did tell you to call anytime,” Dakota said as she slid her sunglasses on. “So, what do you want your next step to be?”

“I don’t know. I just can’t figure it out there, with Aunt Jodi and Gran telling me I need to get on with my life. I just…”

“Need time and space to grieve?”

“Yeah.”

“So take that time. Stay here with us. Hang out on the beach, get some sun. Read if you want to. Ask Ash to teach you how to surf if that appeals to you. Grieve for your loss. But if you decide to take me up on my offer, you have to promise me two things. First, that you’ll call your aunt and grandmother and tell them where you are. Reassure them you’ll be okay here and give them my number. Second, all I ask in return is that you clean up after yourself while you’re here.”

“You don’t need to talk to Ashlyn about it?”

“No.” Dakota rose slowly from her chair. “I’m going to give you some space. I’ll be inside if you need me.”

 

**_To be continued!_ **


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer one. I was on a roll!

 

**_Family is the most important thing in the world._ **

**_Princess Diana_ **

 

 

“So, that’s pretty much what I know right now,” Dakota told Ash over the phone. 

“Kinda funny that she was concerned you weren’t running it all past me before you made the offer,” Ash chuckled. “If she only knew how we take in strays.” 

DK smiled and watched Sierra make a call of her own. “I guess she’s decided to take me up on the offer, looks like she’s calling her aunt.”

“Are you reading her lips?”

“Only enough to see who she was talking to. Something you said earlier is bothering me.”

“What’s that?”

“You mentioned that she looked like she hadn’t eaten in days...when my mother and I met her, she was different. She was more confident. Now she seems...beaten.”

“She did just lose her mother though, DK. From what you told me, they were pretty close. If she’s had to make her own way since, and it sounds like she has, maybe whatever she’s had to do is taking a toll. And if that’s the case, maybe her reaching out to you is the only way she could see to save herself.”

Dakota felt a rush of love swell and the onslaught of emotion made her eyes tear up a little.

 

“DK?” Ash’s voice was gentle over the cellphone.

“Yeah, I’m here. You’re pretty wise when it comes to people, you know that?” Dakota asked softly.

“I’m just me. Anyway, I guess I should get back to cleaning. Thanks for letting me know what’s happening.”

“Hey, before I let you go, ask Ali if she wants lasagna tonight.”

There was a rustling sound as Ash covered the mouthpiece of her phone, but Dakota could still hear the question being shouted, and the resulting squeal of happiness.

Ash uncovered the built-in mic and chuckled. “So I’m guessing you heard her answer.”

“Yeah, I did,” DK laughed. “All right, you go take care of The Pitch, and I’ll see you later. Can you bring home ice cream?”

“You bet. See you later, pretty lady.”

Dakota’s insides warmed to hear her wife’s voice mellow into her favorite endearment. “You bet. You be careful.”

Their call disconnected and Dakota filled a carafe with coffee before rejoining her sister outside.

 

“I just talked to Aunt Jodi. She’s not thrilled, but she said she feels better knowing I’m safe. I gave her your cell number.”

“Good,” Dakota nodded and lifted the carafe a little. “Want a refill?”

“Thanks,” Sierra held her cup out. “I didn’t know the beaches down here were so bright and clean. It’s really nice.”

“I take it Lake City isn’t kept up as well?”

“Not like this, no,” Sierra shook her head. “But it’s obvious there’s more money down here, so I guess it makes sense. What’s it like here during a storm?”

After refilling her own mug after her sister’s, Dakota settled her sunglasses back over her eyes. “It’s bright and sunny and warm now, but I’ve seen storms come in off the water that were almost frightening in their intensity. The sky goes darker, the winds push in off the water and bend trees further than you’d think they can bend without breaking. It’s a big contrast from this, I can tell you that.”

“Have you been through a tornado?”

“A couple of times, yeah, but none with Ash yet. Have you?

“One, but it’s different inland.”

 

“Last time, you said you had a couple of classes to finish up. How will being here impact those?”

“I had to take a leave when Mom got sick. I can pick up those credits later. I got fired from my job at the movie theater when I had to keep canceling shifts.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It was only a part time gig anyway.” There was almost a verbal shrug in the teen’s tone.

“I’m guessing you like to draw since you said something about wanting to get into the illustration field?”

Sierra nodded.

“Do you prefer sketching, painting or have you been able to explore digital media?” Dakota asked.

“I haven’t had a lot of opportunities to get into the digital stuff, but it looks interesting. I mostly sketch in pencil, sometimes pen. I’ve been working on parts of the body...hands, eyes, and stuff. I used to draw the birds I’d see in the park but I haven’t done that in awhile.”

“Maybe our beach will inspire you then,” Dakota watched her sister drain her cup. “Did you want a tour of the house and grounds?”

“Sure!”

 

“Okay, let’s start with the security shack, as Nyssa calls it,” Dakota pushed slowly up out of her chair and left the shade of the veranda for the cool green grass of the backyard. “Come on this way, no point in going through the house.” She walked toward the garage but angled so they would go behind it. “So, the garage, obviously, we’ve already been in there earlier today. This building behind it houses the security center, and the door over there at the far end is our little gym,” DK aimed for the door and punched a combination code into the panel. “I’ll write this down for you so you can use it whenever you want.”

She opened the door wide and led the way inside, hitting light switches beside the door. The room flooded with light and Sierra let out a soft whistle.

“We have a weight machine, a rowing machine, a couple of stationary bikes, and a treadmill. Over there is a kickboxing bag, a speed bag next to it, and that collection of pipes is Ash’s arm apparatus,” Seeing Sierra’s confused look, Dakota nodded a little. “I know, I was confused too. But she does all kinds of workouts for her arms, and to keep her core strong. She needs it all to fly around the keeper’s box the way she does.”

 

“What are these?” Sierra had drifted over to an un-mirrored wall and was pointing to the large bands hanging from hooks.

“Resistance bands that Ash uses for her legs.  Beside those are skipping ropes, to keep her speed up.”

“What do you use in here?”

Dakota pointed to the small speed bag. “Sometimes I lace up a pair of boxing gloves and use that. Sometimes I only use the treadmill. I swim when I can in the pool. Let’s go see Nyssa next door.”

They left the small gym and went to the far end of the building, where DK punched the same code into the lock on the door there.

 

 

She knocked a couple of times and led the way into a room sparsely furnished with a desk that faced a wall of monitors, a filing cabinet, and a sofa. A black coffee maker squatted atop a small bar-sized fridge beside the filing cabinet.

“Miss Undomiel,” Nyssa began.

Dakota held up a hand and smiled. “Nyssa, I thought we were over that. No need to be so formal in front of my sister. Besides, if you start that, she and I will both be answering you. It’s going to get confusing, don’t you think?”

“That’s true.”

“Anyway, I was giving Sierra a tour of the grounds, and I thought you could show her your setup. She’ll be staying with us for a while.”

“You watch everything from here?” Sierra asked.

“A great deal of what goes on around here, yeah,” Nyssa answered. “A camera covers the main living spaces of the house, cameras cover all of the exterior property including the beach, and the gym next door.”

“So pretty much the only areas not covered are the private areas?”

“That’s right,” DK nodded. “We had an issue here that resulted in the death one of my security detail…”

“And very nearly your own, as I recall,” Nyssa added.

“No shit?” Sierra’s eyes widened.

 

“It was a hairy time,” Dakota affirmed. “There was a price on my head. I was stalked, nearly kidnapped, almost shot the woman who killed my security guard, and threatened to kill my friend Chris. So all the security is necessary.”

“We take it all very seriously,” Nyssa added. “And even though there’s no price on her head now, your sister, Ash, and Ali are all very public figures. When their friends are here, we watch over them as well,”

“So there’s more than just you that takes care of all this?”

“Oh yes, I’m head of security, but there are others under me, just as highly trained as I am. We make sure your sister is always safe. And you will be too, for as long as you’re here.”

“Well, we’ve taken up enough of your time,”  Dakota said. “Want to see your room, Sierra?”

“Sure.”

They left the security shack and cut back through the back yard.

 

“So is that your own beach?” Sierra lifted her chin in the direction of the water.

“Yep. We keep it clean, but a lot of the time other folks will wander down the coastline, not realizing it’s private. We didn’t want to ruin the view with fences, so unless anyone presents a security risk, we don’t chase anyone off or anything,” DK gestured toward the pool then. “This is heated, you can use it anytime you like. Do you have a suit?”

Sierra shook her head. “I used to swim a lot as a kid, Mom even got me lessons when I was young. But the pool fees in our neighborhood got to be too expensive. So I haven’t been able to swim in a long time.”

 

“We keep extra one piece suits for when we have guests that want to swim, you could borrow one of those if you like. I’m sure we have one that’ll fit.” Dakota pulled open the patio door and waved her sister through. “There’s a linen closet down the hall next to the bathroom, the swimsuits hang on a hook inside the door. Just find whatever size will fit and feel free to use it and the pool whenever you want.”

“Thanks, do you swim?”

Dakota had gone to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. She passed one to Sierra as she answered. “Every chance I get. I used to be quite fast. So grab your pack, and I’ll show you your room.”

 

As they left the living room, Dakota indicated a closed door on their right. “That’s Mom’s room, and across from it is the bathroom. The smaller door just beyond is the linen closet I mentioned. This door just after that is your room. Go ahead,” she waved toward the door.

Sierra turned the knob and stepped into the room. “This is really nice.”

The room was painted a soft yellow with white trim and a wooden slat blind covering the window. The twin sized bed butted against one wall and beside it, a nightstand held a single lamp. A shelf laden with a variety of paperbacks hung over the dresser near the closet door.

“Feel free to read any of those you want. There are books in the living room you’re welcome to as well. Ever sleep in a waterbed before?” Dakota asked her sibling.

“No.”

“You can now.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Just set your bag on the chair and I’ll show you the rest of it.” DK left the room and moved down the hall toward the back of the house. She gestured toward another closed door just beyond Sierra’s. “When Hope comes to stay, or even Pinoe, they’ll stay in this room. Sometimes Dr. Chris will stay here when he’s in town.”

“So you keep this room for them?”

“Sort of, yeah. They’re all busy with their own stuff these days. This door here is the master bedroom.” Dakota indicated the door to their right.

“Yours and Ash’s?”

“Yep.”

“You have a waterbed too?” Sierra peeked into the room.

“All the bedrooms do. My mother had a bit of a hard time adjusting until she learned you have to roll out of it. But once you get the hang of it, you’ll love it.” DK turned away from her room and pointed at another open door. “This is my office. Go on in.”

 

Sierra went in and sank into the leather sofa. “Oh wow.”

“Yeah, I hear that a lot,” Dakota chuckled as she sat in her chair at the desk. 

“So is this where you write?”

“Yep. I try and keep the door open, but if I can’t sleep, I’ll come in here and close the door so my typing doesn’t bother anyone. But if the door is shut and you need me for anything, even just to talk, knock and come in.”

“Thanks for letting me stay with you all,” Sierra said quietly. “The house is really great. This room has a really calm feeling.” Her gaze roamed from her sister to the window that looked out onto the backyard and around the room, until a large yawn overtook her. “Sorry, I couldn’t sleep on the bus.”

“Why don’t you grab a nap?” Dakota asked. “Or a shower if you want, hell, grab a suit and swim if you feel like it. There’s no telling what time Ash and Ali will get in, but I’m aiming to have dinner ready for six. Do you like lasagna?”

“Who doesn’t?”

DK laughed. “You and Ali already have something in common. They have a game tomorrow, which is why we’re eating carbs tonight. Want to come with me?”

Sierra’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Yeah, the games are always better in person.”

Her sister’s answer was cut off by another yawn. “Sorry...sounds great!”

“Cool. Why don’t you grab a nap? I’ll wake you up in time for dinner.”

“Good idea,” Sierra stood up and looked longingly back at the sofa. “That thing is a trap.”

Dakota laughed again. “Yeah, I hear that a lot too!”

 ****

 Sierra shut the door to her room behind her and shook her head. She hadn’t expected anything more than a ride from the bus depot, and in a matter of hours, she’d been welcomed into her sister’s home, fed more than she had eaten in days, and was now standing in the nicest room she’d ever seen. She’d been welcomed without question, without suspicion, and without hesitation. Dakota had made her forget they were only half-sisters, and for the first time in years, Sierra thought that maybe she could have more than what her life had become. It didn’t take long to unpack her clothes into the dresser and closet. Before she could get depressed by the thought that she had brought all her clothing with her, and it still looked inadequate, her phone buzzed in her back pocket with a text. She changed into a light t-shirt and cotton shorts before checking the message.

 

_ Where the hell are you? We have a job to do and you need to be there!  _

**_Call me!_ **

_ Kennedy _

 

“Leave me alone,” Sierra whispered as she jammed the phone back into the pocket of her pants. Then she cautiously sat on the rail of the waterbed, remembering Dakota’s advice. She laid down and pulled the cool cotton sheet and light quilt over her. She closed her eyes and whispered, “You’d like this, Mom. I promise I’ll make you proud...somehow.”

 

**_To be continued_ **

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra gets a different view of life, and yet more food. Always...the food.

The next day, Dakota rose before the sun. She was well into her usual morning routine and had a pan of bacon sizzling when Sierra came into the room yawning.

“Morning,” DK said.

“Morning. Do you always get up early to cook?”

“Cups are up there,” Dakota pointed at a cupboard. “I like to get up early and make sure Ash gets some kind of breakfast. I don’t sleep well anyway.” She flipped the strips of bacon before moving back to the cutting board to finish cutting up fruit. “What’s got you up early?”

“I dunno,” Sierra shrugged one shoulder as she poured her coffee. “Want a refill?”

“Thanks,” DK pointed to her cup at the back of the counter.

“So what’s the fruit for?”

“I was cutting some for Ash’s smoothie and I thought maybe we’d like some with breakfast. You like smoothies?”

“I haven’t had one in a long time, but I enjoyed it. What do you put in Ash’s?”

“It depends on what she’s doing during the day. If there’s a game, she likes her smoothies to have different ingredients. If she’s doing media appearances, she doesn’t need as much energy as she would if the team was playing. Yesterday she had one with flax powder, bananas, coconut water, a bit of spinach, chia seeds, kale, almond milk, pears, Goji berries, and blueberries. Oh, and there was a bit of honey in there too.”

Sierra stood leaning against the counter and blinked a few times. “And all that tastes good?”

 

“Sure,” Dakota shrugged. “Today’s is mixed berries, chia seeds, a scoop of protein powder, greek yogurt for thickening, some banana, spinach, kale, honey and coconut milk.”

The timer on the back of the stove beeped softly, and Dakota reached over to shut it off. “Can you slide those oven mitts on and take the bread out of the oven?”

Sierra nodded and took two pans from the oven, setting them on a wooden cutting board on the counter. “Did you want the oven off?”

“Sure. Just leave the door closed and we’ll let the food stay warm in there ‘till everyone gets up.”

“What else can I help with?”

 

By the time Ash came into the kitchen, still shower-damp, a platter of bacon waited in the oven, a large bowl of fruit salad was in the fridge and two jugs of smoothies sat beside it.

Ash smiled when she came into the room and kissed Dakota on her temple. “Mornin’, pretty lady. How’d you sleep?”

“Meh.” DK shrugged before returning the kiss. “About as well as ever.”

“So not great then?”

“Nope.”

Ash turned to reach for the cupboard, surprised when Sierra held out a filled cup toward her. “Thanks! You’re up earlier than I expected. Did you not sleep well either?”

“I slept okay I guess. I was just...awake. Guess my body decided I had slept enough.”

“I would have expected you to sleep pretty hard, DK,” Ash said as Alexis’ bedroom door opened.

“Good morning, Ladies,” Alexis said as she reached for a cup.

“I’m not used to seeing so many people in the kitchen at this hour!” Dakota laughed. “The eggs are almost ready. Mother, can you get the bowl of fruit out of the fridge?”

“I can set the table if you’d like,” Sierra offered.

“That would be great, thanks. Six.” Ash answered.

By the time breakfast was on the table, Ali and Nyssa were coming through the door. 

****

Breakfast was a talkative affair, punctuated with occasional laughter.

“Babe…” Ashlyn swallowed a mouthful of fruit before continuing. “I was wondering, if you have time over the next couple of days, do you think you could make up a list of bar food ideas?”

“But something outside of what everyone else does,” Ali added. “You know what would be ideal?”

All eyes turned toward her.

“If you could head hunt for us, find someone we could work with, someone to run the kitchen like you would, someone who would use your recipes...We need you...but I know that’s wishful thinking. Sorry, DK,” Ali reached across and gave Dakota’s hand a light squeeze. “But it would be awesome.”

“Yeah, it would be,” DK agreed with a smile. “I’m pretty sure I can come up with a list of ideas, and maybe headhunt a little bit for you. I have been feeling better since the doctor put me on the new drug.”

“What new drug is that Dakota?” Alexis asked.

“She put me on Minocycline, along with the Copaxone. She said there have been promising results so far in other MS patients. I have been feeling better, so maybe it’s working.”

“Other MS patients?” Sierra asked.

 Ash said quietly, “Dakota has multiple sclerosis, but it seems to be in remission."

Seeing her sister pale at the news, DK smiled reassuringly. “It’s nothing to worry about. Like Ash said, it’s in remission. The worst thing I’ve had to deal with lately is lousy sleep.”

 

Ali had finished filling her glass with the smoothie mixture and in an effort to change the topic, offered the pitcher to Sierra. “Here, try some of this, it’s really good!”

The teen eyed the pitcher a little suspiciously and Ali chuckled. “It tastes like berries, I promise.”

“I totally understand your reaction,” Nyssa chimed in. “I felt the same way when they convinced me to try it. But it’s pretty good. I’ve had a lot more energy since I’ve been eating with this crew, believe me.”

“I guess I can try anything once.” Sierra held her glass out and Ali poured a little in. 

“No point in pouring a whole glass if you decide it’s not for you.”

Sierra lifted the glass up to peer at the odd mixture, not noticing the entire table had grown quiet. She smelled it carefully before taking a tentative sip. She waited a few seconds, then tried another.

“Hey! That’s pretty good!”

Ali nodded as she filled Sierra’s glass the rest of the way. “I know sometimes new foods can be pretty intimidating, but I never lie about food.”

“You all eat way better than...I mean, you all eat so well,” Sierra stammered before drinking some more of the smoothie.

 

Ali and Dakota, across the table from each other, shared a look before Alexis broke the awkward silence. “So the game is tonight, correct?”

 

“Yep. Seven PM. The start was moved because of the heat.” Ash replied as she finished her breakfast.

“That’s probably wise.” Alexis nodded.

“Are you coming to the game, Sierra?” Ali asked.

The teenager nodded. “It’ll be my first.”

“For the Pride?”

“My first live game of anything.”

“Not a sports fan?”

“Mom and I could never go,” Sierra shrugged and continued to eat.

“You’ll love the seats,” Ash said as she filled her glass. “Behind our bench, and up a few rows. Speaking of...DK, what are you knitting today?”

“Well, I promised Sierra socks. So I thought I’d get her to pick out some colors and I’d cast on before we left. But I need a nap before all that. Mother, are you coming with us to the game tonight?”

“Oh yes! I have my Harris jersey all washed and ready! No offense, dear,” Alexis reached over and patted Ali’s hand.

“I totally understand,” Ali said. “You have to rep the family.”

“You’re family too, goofball,” Ash rolled her eyes. “By the way, Sierra, I was wondering if you had any plans tomorrow.”

 

“Me?” Sierra stopped eating and looked up. “No, why?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to come and help Ali and I paint over at The Pitch.”

“Your club, right?”

“Yeah. We could show you a bit more of the city, and our favorite burger place.” Ali added.

“You guys don’t want a teenager hanging around,” Sierra shook her head.

“I’d like to hang out with my sister-in-law a bit, if that’s okay?” Ash asked gently.

After a few moments of silence, Sierra nodded. “I’d be honored to help out. Since I’m done eating, would it be okay if I watched the sun come up out on the beach?” Her voice sounded thick with emotion.

“Sure yeah, it’s a great view,” Ashlyn nodded. “Take some coffee with you if you’d like.”

“Thanks,” Sierra pushed her chair back, filled her cup and went outside.

 

Ash sighed. “I thought she knew…”

“I don’t think it was just the MS,” Ali turned and watched the teenager through the window. “I think she’s coming to grips with a whole different life that she could have had. She seems to have not had a lot growing up. This must be like culture shock for her.”

“It sounds like even though she had her mother, aunt and grandmother, there wasn’t a lot of money. And I don’t think she lived in a very good neighborhood,” Dakota sighed, “Her mother died very recently from cancer. That girl may have arrived with a backpack, but she came with a lot of baggage.”

“It is in times like this that a girl needs family more than anything, and right now, she needs the family that won't judge or push her. She has come into our lives looking for help,” Alexis said as she stood up with her coffee in one hand. She came around the table and placed a hand on Dakota’s shoulder. “I will never forget how I broke my own daughter’s heart when she was that age. Perhaps I can help heal someone else’s daughter now.”

Dakota smiled up at her mother and patted the hand on her shoulder. “You know I’ve forgiven you, right?”

“I’ll never forgive myself,” Her mother answered. “But I will do everything I can to make sure no one else suffers as you did.” Then she patted Dakota’s shoulder once more before she too went down to the beach.

 

When Dakota and the others looked outside a few minutes later, they saw the Lieutenant Governor of Montana and the teenager sitting side by side on the sand, Sierra’s head on Alexis’s shoulder. 

 

_**To be continued!** _

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra attends her first Pride game and someone who's been away awhile shows up unexpectedly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate the Pride win last night, you get another chapter!

  ** _Leadership is the other side of the coin of loneliness, and he who is a leader must always act alone. And acting alone, accept everything alone._**

**_Ferdinand Marcos_ **

 

Dakota woke from her nap feeling better than she could remember. She took a brief shower and dressed in khaki shorts, her Harris jersey, and white running shoes. Out in the kitchen, she found a pitcher of lime water waiting for her in the refrigerator with a note leaning against it.

 

_ Stay hydrated! _

_ Mother _

 

She chuckled as she poured a glass. It was nice having her mother in her life again. She spotted Sierra sketching out on the veranda, went to the door and tapped on it. When her sister looked up, she waved her inside.

“Hey, what’s up?” Sierra asked as she pulled the patio door shut behind her.

“I need you to choose the yarn you want your socks made from. The tote is in my office. Grab a drink and join me.”

 

 

While she waited, DK pulled the yarn storage bin out from under the window. She pulled the lid off and set it off to the side.

“Wow, that’s a serious amount of yarn,” Sierra commented as she came into the room.

“Hopefully you’ll find something you like. Do you like stripes, spots, solids….?”

“I dunno, what can you do?”

“Don’t worry about that, pull the storage tub over to the sofa, pull the skeins of yarn that you like.”

“How many?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Really? Cool,” Sierra sat on the sofa and began to dig through the bin. “So, can I ask you a question...about your MS?”

“Sure.”

“Ash said you were in remission, does that mean it’s not going to come back?”

Dakota pulled out the desk’s bottom drawer and used it to put her feet up as she answered her sister. “Well, MS is different for everyone who has it, but there’s a kind that goes through a cycle of attacks and recovery. For me, the attacks sometimes sneak up on me, and I know they’ll get worse. But eventually they subside and I have a remission period where it seems like I’m not sick at all. I’m in one of those times now. Eventually, I’ll have a flair up again though.”

 

Sierra set a red-orange ball beside her and glanced up briefly. “What’s that like?”

Dakota sighed. “For me, I get tired really easily, I need a cane to get around because I have a lot of trouble walking, sitting and getting up and my balance is thrown off. I have a hard time thinking and remembering things, which makes work difficult. The last time I had an attack, my eyes got worse and I had to get my glasses changed. My skin gets really sensitive, and I can’t bear to wear most of my clothes. Touch is painful for me then. I get depressed, really weepy and I don’t want to eat much.”

“How long does that last?” Sierra squished a skein of black yarn between her hands.

“Anywhere from a day to weeks.”

“So these pills you’re on, what do they do?”

“They’ve helped me feel more stable, my skin isn’t as sensitive...I guess I just feel...more normal.”

“Is it...fatal?”

“Ah…” DK nodded, understanding at last. “No, I have the same life expectancy as anyone else. My life will just be a bit more interesting, that’s all.”

 

When Sierra sat back, the furrow that had been between her eyebrows was gone. “I’m glad to hear that. So, are these two okay?” She pointed to the skeins of yarn. 

“Yeah, those will be nice together. That one looks a bit like the sunrise this morning.”

“I thought so too,” Sierra stood up and handed her the yarn, put the lid back on the tote and asked, “Where do you want this?”

“Just tuck it in under the window seat, thanks.”

“I’m going to grab a shower if that’s okay.”

“Sure. There’s covered plates of sandwiches and veggie sticks out in the kitchen if you’re hungry afterward. We’ll leave for the arena about six. Bring your sketchbook if you’d like.”

“I’ll be ready.”

Dakota watched her sister leave the room before turning and picking up the four knitting needles she’d set aside earlier.

********

The personal guest liaison led them to their row, and Dakota let Alexis and Sierra precede her.

“Not many here yet,” Sierra said.

“We got in a little early because we hold special tickets. When the gate opens, this place will fill with purple,” Dakota replied with a small smile.

“How much are the jerseys?”

Alexis opened her mouth to answer, but Dakota shook her head as Sierra opened her sketchbook.

“Good question, I’ll find out,” DK grinned at her mother before bending her head over a text.

_ Hey, can you grab one of your jerseys for Sierra? I’ll pay back the team when she isn’t looking. _

_ Like hell. I’ll get one and present it to her myself during halftime.  _ Ash wrote back.

 

DK chuckled, set down her phone and pulled her knitting from an inside pocket in her jacket.

“I still don’t see how you can do that and pay attention to the game,” Sierra watched Dakota arrange the three needles that held stitches while she held the fourth needle between her lips temporarily.

DK took the needle out of her mouth and started to knit as she answered, “There are two challenging parts that I need my full attention for. Well, one, really. Casting on is fiddly, so I do that part at home. I knit one round as well, just to make sure I don’t twist my stitches. I can knit almost half a sock before I reach a point where I really need to pay attention,” she slipped her shoe off and stuck out her foot, clad in a handknit sock. “See where the sock curves around my heel? There’s a special technique that shapes the material. It’s not difficult, but I find I can’t pay attention to it like I need to and watch a game at the same time.”

“So you stop then?”

Dakota reached into her jacket again and pulled out another set of needles that held matching stitches. “”No, then I work on another. In this case, the mate to this one. Remember I told you about the game I didn’t knit at? I’ll show you an article at home, one of the players was asked by a reporter for her thoughts on the lack of goals. She joked that the goalkeeper’s girlfriend didn’t knit, and jinxed them. During a home game a month after, I had only brought one sock. I reached the shaping for the heel and so stopped knitting and put it away. One of the attackers got hurt. After that, they all signed a petition to ensure that I knitted while I attended games.”

“Seriously?” Sierra eyebrows arched.

“Yep,” Dakota nodded as she returned the second sock to her pocket. “It made me laugh so hard, I framed it and the article together. It’s on my office wall. You can see it when we get home.”

 

“What’s an attacker?”

“The player out front. It’s her job to score the goals.” Alexis replied.

“Ali is a defender, right?”

Dakota nodded as she resumed knitting. “A coach will sometimes change certain players around, but a good one learns where their players are strongest and leaves them there for the most part. Ali can play both right back and center.”

“Nobody thinks it’s weird you carry your knitting inside your jacket?” Sierra brought the conversation around to knitting again.

“The stadium has a clear bag only policy,” Alexis leaned over to explain. “It makes it easier for security to see what spectators are bringing into the arena.”

Sierra nodded, “I remember you said something about not bringing a bag.”

“That’s their preference, yeah,” Dakota replied.

“Makes sense,” Sierra said as she began to sketch the field.

********

 

Sierra’s lack of familiarity with the game didn’t dampen her enthusiasm. She applauded and cheered as loud as anyone else every time Ash made a save or Ali cleared the ball from their half of the pitch. Dakota kept an eye on the clock, knowing that her wife would keep her word during halftime. The Pride was ahead by three goals when the game stopped, and while the rest of the team headed into the tunnel, Ash and Ali came jogging over and climbed up to where Alexis, Dakota, and Sierra were sitting. A cameraman came running behind them, sensing something out of the ordinary was taking place.

Ash leaned over and gave Dakota a quick kiss on the cheek before reaching over and pulling Sierra to her feet.

By now, the cameraman had his lens focused on the little group.

Ash pulled her sister-in-law into a quick hug before stepping back and taking a jersey from Ali.

“Welcome to the family, little sis,” Ash said with a grin as she held a jersey up against the teen. It was clear to everyone, and the camera, that the jersey had  **_Harris_ ** on the back.

Then Ali stepped up and gave Sierra a hug as well, before holding up another jersey that had  **_Krieger_ ** on the back.

“You’re one of us now,” Ali smiled. 

The nearby fans had heard every word and applauded wildly.

Sierra went beet red and hugged each of them again in thanks. Ali and Ash waved to the fans, hopped over the railing and loped to the tunnel.

“Wow…” Sierra breathed.

“Hey, Sis, look up and wave for the camera,” Dakota whispered.

Sierra looked up, blushed again and gave the camera a smile and a little wave. And blushed all the harder when she realized she was being broadcast to the big screen in the corner of the stadium.

Everyone in the arena applauded.

********

 After the game, after Ashlyn and Ali had stayed and signed autographs until all the fans had left, they all went back to the house, stopping once to pick up tubs of ice cream on the way. They had taken bowls piled high with ice cream, fudge syrup, and crushed peanuts into the living room so they could sprawl comfortably and were happily recounting their favorite moments from the game.

“Here’s to another clean sheet!” Ali and Ash tapped their spoons together in celebration.

“Wait, what’s a clean sheet?” Sierra asked. “There’s a lot to learn about this game.”

“If a ‘keeper can prevent the opposing team from scoring any goals, it’s known as a clean sheet,” Ash replied.

“Even if the game is scoreless?”

“Yep,” Ash nodded as she cleaned the fudge sauce from her spoon.

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Babe,” Dakota nudged Ashlyn’s foot. “I got an email from Chris this afternoon. He says to say hello to everyone.”

“I remember him,” Alexis said. “He struck me as such a nice young man!”

“He rocked that red mohawk at your wedding.” Ali nodded at Ash.

“Someone came to your wedding with a red mohawk?” Sierra looked confused.

“Everyone in the wedding party wore white and had red highlights,” Alexis supplied. “We went barefoot too.”

“Sounds pretty laid back,” Sierra said.

“I’ll show you the pictures tomorrow if you want,” Ash said around a mouthful of ice cream.

 

Two brief raps rang out from the door just before it opened. 

“Excuse me, Dakota,” Nyssa began as she came through the front door, “I found someone outside you might want to talk to.”

“What?” DK was confused. Her head of security didn’t normally let any strangers near the door, let alone, let them in her kitchen.

“Nyssa, what the hell…?” Ashlyn set her bowl down and stood up.

Nyssa stood aside with a wide grin and Eldar came into the house.

“Is there room for one more at this victory party?”

 

Dakota stood up smiling and waved her into the living room. “There’s always room for one more, get in here!”

Eldar hugged her cousin gently. “Married life looks good on you!”

“I highly recommend it,” Dakota chuckled.

“Ashlyn, congratulations on the game tonight!” Eldar hugged her and patted her on the back. “I was listening to it in the car as I drove in from the airport.” Then she turned to her oldest relative in the room. “Aunt Alexis, I had no idea you’d be here!”

“You’ll find you’re a bit behind on the news, my dear, but it’s wonderful to see you !”

“Why didn’t you tell us you were coming?” Ali asked as she hugged Eldar too.

“Wouldn’t have been a surprise then, would it?” 

Dakota half-turned toward the one person in the room her cousin didn’t know. “Eldar, this is Sierra. My sister.”

“Sister? How did I miss that?” Eldar smiled.

“Half sister, actually,” Sierra replied.

“Ah,” Eldar nodded. “There is no such thing as half with this bunch,” she chuckled. “So, where can I get set up with a bowl of chilly goodness?”

“Come with me and I’ll set you up.” DK linked her arm around her cousin’s as they went into the kitchen. “So, how long can you visit?”

 

“About that...is there a room free for a couple of weeks or so?” Eldar asked quietly.

Dakota turned from the freezer with a tub of ice cream in her hand. “Of course. Can I ask what’s going on, or is it something you can’t talk about?”

“I can, to you, just not tonight.”

DK ran hot water into a tall glass and let the ice cream scoop sit in it while she passed her cousin the fudge sauce and crushed peanuts. She watched Eldar’s face as the others laughed at something Ali was saying. She looked haunted.

“Are you alright?”

“No, but I will be. I’m on leave until further notice, actually.” Eldar turned and plucked the scoop from the glass.

“You know you’re welcome as long as you want. Whether that’s a couple of weeks or months, or whatever.”

“I appreciate that,” Eldar said with a brief nod. “This needs whipped cream.” She changed the topic.

“We have some.”

“Of course you do! I have no idea how Ash stays so trim around you.”

“Work out with her...you’ll see. Go relax, I’ll put this stuff away and be in there in a sec.” Dakota shooed her in the direction of the living room.

As she watched her walk away, she wondered what had happened to her cousin that had been so strong and unshakeable the last time they’d been together.

 

**_To Be Continued!_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, wonder what that's all about?


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open the windows, it's gonna get a little steamy in here!

 

When Dakota rejoined the others in the living room, Eldar was telling them about an interesting market she had found in Egypt. DK settled on the floor between Ashlyn’s feet and murmured her thanks when Ash handed her her now-melting bowl of ice cream.

“Can I assume all rooms are taken now?” Ash whispered in her ear.

“Yeah, something’s up.”

“You’ll tell me later?”

“Of course,” Dakota whispered back.

Ash kissed her on the temple and patted her lightly on the shoulder before turning her attention back to the crowded room. 

 

“There were bins and sacks full of all kinds of spices, and teas, and everywhere you turned was color and scents, and smoke from people cooking things. One stall had ropes of onions hanging from the awning supports, another stall was cooking some kind of meat, and offering it to the tourists on naan bread.” Eldar said. “I think out of all the spices I saw, I only recognized a few. There was a couple of different kinds of saffron, curled cinnamon bark, different kinds of peppercorns and star anise. One stall only sold dried tomato slices, the stall next to him had a sack of hibiscus tea next to a sack of cinnamon and chickens in cages...it was almost overwhelming!” She stopped to take a sip of beer Ash had handed her.

“Sounds like it was quite unforgettable,” Alexis commented. “You must have had quite an adventure.”

“Yeah, you could call it that,” Eldar agreed, but she didn’t look especially happy. 

“Did you see a camel?” Sierra asked.

“Yep, rode one in fact! Let me tell you, those are the smelliest, grossest animals!”

“I thought they were supposed to be sweet-tempered?” Ali asked.

“Well, maybe I just got the most foul-tempered beast in the whole country then,” Eldar shook her head and smiled a little. “The one I rode smelled like it had been rolling in dung for days, spit at me and grunted all the time, even in its sleep!”

“Thanks for ruining camels for me, there, Eldar,” Ali mumbled good-naturedly.

As Eldar told them a story about camping in the desert, Dakota noticed the dark circles under her cousin’s eyes and the strands of grey at her temples. 

An adventure had not made her hair begin to change, but something certainly had.

****

 Much later, in the predawn hours of the morning, something woke Dakota. She lay there, straining her ears and listening, but whatever it had been would stay a mystery. Of course, once awake, she found it difficult to get back to sleep, and her mind turned to her novel deadline that was fast approaching. Her work schedule had been thrown to the wind, and she was multiple chapters behind where she needed to be.  She rolled her head to the side and studied Ash’s profile in the dim light. They had come so far since they had first met, but she felt more for Ashlyn in that moment than she would ever believed possible. She knew that no matter how crazy their lives got, they would steady each other, and their love would be the calm harbor they each needed.

She stared up at the ceiling and wondered what she had done to deserve such a patient partner.

 

“You’re deep in thought,” Ash said quietly beside her.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“Something woke me.”

“Me too, but I don’t know what it was.”

Ashlyn snaked an arm around her and cuddled close. “It’s hard to believe there’s so many of us here while the house is this quiet.”

“Thank you for being so patient with my family.”

“Babe, it wasn’t all that long ago that being close to your family was only a wish for you. How could I deny them? Any idea what brought your cousin here?”

“Not yet, but I think it was something pretty big. She’s starting to go grey.”

“Maybe it’s a genetic response to stress.”

“In her line of work, I’d bet on it being stress related.”

 

As they lay there quietly, Ash’s fingers traced circles around Dakota’s navel before mapping out imaginary lines along her ribs. The pads of her long fingers ghosted over the ridged scar as she asked,

“Does that hurt today?”

“Hurt isn’t the word I’d use, love.” Dakota’s voice was raspy. “Think...tingling...think...sensitive…”

“Tingling, eh?” Ash stroked the bottom of one of Dakota’s breasts with a thumb. “And this...how does this feel?”

Dakota’s breath hitched in response.

Ashlyn’s palm followed the path its thumb had taken until the nipple beneath it hardened. Her hand turned over and stroked down the inside of her wife’s breast ever so lightly, knuckles brushing along the breastbone, skipping along the length of her torso, over her belly and beneath the sheet that covered them.

Dakota inhaled deeply and let out the breath in a word. “Ash…”

Ashlyn rolled and positioned herself so that her lips could travel the length of Dakota’s body, and when she slipped beneath the sheet, she felt fingers in her hair rub just behind her ear. When those same fingers caressed the shell of her ear, she moaned. That light touch electrified her, and the passion grew like a fire between them. Dakota arched, seeking a firmer touch between them and her other hand clutched the sheet in a strangling grip. 

“Ashlyn…Love…”

Ash reached up and covered Dakota’s clutched fist with her own hand.

“I missed this so much…”

Ash didn’t say anything, but her lips responded nonetheless.

There was no conversation, but the love and passion flowed between the lovers in an unspoken dialogue that needed no words. 

 

**_To Be Continued!_ **

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

 When Ashlyn woke again, the room was far brighter than it had been.  She struggled to recall what day it was, had she overslept and missed practice, or was it a day where she could stay where she was -- wrapped around her wife’s soft body? She lifted her left arm, remembering at least that the watch she’d worn to bed displayed the day. But the soft downy touch of Dakota’s hair told her that there would be no limb lifting on that side. Ash blinked the sleep from her eyes, turned her head and saw her phone on the bedside table. Thankfully it was within reach.

She was relieved to find that it was Saturday morning, although a little confused by the knowledge that it was close to ten o’clock.

They hadn’t slept this late since their honeymoon.

She set her phone back down, ran a hand through her hair and smiled at the memory of what they’d done earlier that morning.

 

As if she too were remembering, Dakota moaned softly and rolled over. She snuggled into Ashlyn’s shoulder and the faintest of smiles settled over her features as she sighed.

 

Ash carefully brushed a strand of dark hair away from Dakota’s eyes and wondered how long they would be able to enjoy this time to themselves. She could hear the sounds of dishes being pulled out of the cupboards in the kitchen and quiet voices in discussion. The faint aroma of coffee slipped under the door, luring her with the promise of near-intoxicating caffeine. She rarely had a chance like this to just watch her wife sleep peacefully in her embrace. Either the demands of her day intruded, or insomnia kept Dakota from staying in bed long, and now it seemed they were needed by family.

She focused on Dakota while she could.

Lines that so often pulled at the corners of her eyes these days were mostly smoothed out in sleep. Where Eldar’s temples were just beginning to grey, Dakota’s had been grey since Washington. The strands were longer now, she had refused to color them since the day Ash had told her she liked them. In truth, Ashlyn thought they gave her wife a distinguished look. As peaceful as Dakota looked, it wasn’t hard to see that she was paler than normal. 

She wanted to believe it was merely a consequence of not getting outside enough, but Ashlyn knew that Dakota’s skin color was often a harbinger of an MS flare-up. Her gut told her that they had been lucky to enjoy a remission that lasted as long as this one had. She worried that their period of grace was drawing to an end.

 

She gently eased her left arm out from under her sleeping wife and padded nude to the bathroom. After answering nature’s call, she picked up her sleep shorts and t-shirt from where Dakota had tossed them hours before. She dressed quickly and slipped from the room, a plan already forming in her head.

Eldar glanced at her and grinned unabashedly. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Ash replied as she reached for two clean mugs. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Meh,” Eldar shrugged.

“Where's Alexis and Sierra?”

“Down at the beach,” Eldar jerked a thumb over her own shoulder as she poured coffee. “You must have really worn Dakota out if she’s still sleeping.”

“Worn her…?” Ash began. “What are you talking about?”

“Judging from what I heard this morning and the mark on your neck...you found a way to beat her insomnia.”

Ashlyn’s hand flew to her neck and her face heated as she remembered Dakota leaving her mark there, as well as other places.

Eldar chuckled. “Chill, Ash. You’re a married couple. Sex  _ should _ be as good and loud as it was earlier. With the exception of Sierra, we’re all adults here, and I’m pretty sure she’s seen a hickey.”

Ash scrubbed at her face. “Anyway, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering if you had made plans with DK today.”

“No, why?”

“You know how she likes to entertain and cook for everybody...I’d like to give her a day of rest from all that today.”

 

Alexis stepped into the dining room and slid the patio door shut behind her. “Good morning, Ashlyn.”   
“Good morning.”

“Who would you like to see rest?” Alexis’ gaze flicked to the short haired brunette’s neck before she pulled open the fridge. “Nice hickey.”

Ash covered her face with one hand and muttered, “Oh God…”

“Yeah, I thought I heard that through the door a few hours ago,” Eldar nodded and tried to keep a straight face.

“I had to marry into a family that enjoys embarrassing me…”

Alexis laughed and wrapped one arm around her daughter-in-law. “Relax, we mean it with love. Now, tell me who you want to rest today.”

 

“I think Dakota needs a day off of cooking for all of us. She’s not had a lot of sleep the last few nights and her color isn’t good.”

“Is it her MS?”

“It might be. If it is, we’ll know by the end of the day. The flares are usually pretty clear. If it’s just simple exhaustion…”

“Regardless,” her mother-in-law interjected. “She does quite a bit for all of us. It’s high time she took a day for herself. Where is she now?”

“Still sleeping when I left. I thought I’d bring her coffee in bed.”

“Does Sierra know?” Eldar asked as she leaned against the counter with her own mug in hand, gazing out the patio door toward the beach.

“Yes, although it frightens her a little,” Alexis replied. “She’s lost her mother to cancer recently, and I think in her mind right now, all disease can take away one’s family.”

Eldar sighed.

“I can make french toast for brunch for everyone, if you’d like,” Alexis offered. “I’m sure I can find a couple of volunteers to help out, isn’t that right, Eldar?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good answer,” her aunt chuckled. “You go take Dakota’s coffee in, Ashlyn. I’ll let you know when brunch is ready.”

 

Ash pushed the bedroom door shut behind her with her heel and carried the mugs over to the bedside table before stripping off her sleep clothes and getting back under the light quilt beside her wife. Her skin was warm to the touch, although whether from fever or a flare, Ash couldn’t tell yet. She rolled on her side and watched Dakota’s eyelids twitch in sleep, then her nose as the smell of coffee wafted through the room.

When her eyes opened and focused on the woman beside her, Ash was struck again by the vivid blue irises.

“Hey there, pretty lady.”

“Morning,” Dakota’s voice was rough. “What time is it?”

“Nearly ten thirty.”

“Holy crap, Ash…” Dakota tensed and made to roll over, but Ash stopped her with a gentle finger against her lips.

“Shhhh, listen to me for a minute. Today, you get to stay in bed as long as you want. You are not to cook for anyone or clean up after any of us. Today is the day to hang out on the beach all day and drink margaritas if that’s what you’d like to do. You give all of us more than you should and don’t take enough time for yourself. So, I brought you coffee in bed. Sit up and I’ll fix your pillows.”

“Do you even know how to make margaritas?” Dakota laughed.

“For you, I would learn how.”

“You’re sweet.”

“So I’ve been told,” Ash said with a cheeky grin.

Dakota sighed and rolled over, and when Ash saw her struggling to sit up, she rolled out of bed with a sinking feeling in her gut. 

 

She went around to the other side of the bed, picked Dakota up bridal style and helped her sit up against the headboard. “That better?”

“Much, thank you. It’s a lucky woman whose naked wife can lift her like that,” DK grinned devilishly as she patted Ash’s hip.

Ash chuckled as she returned to her side of the bed, reclaimed her place and passed Dakota her coffee. “Your mother is making brunch for us. In the meantime, we get to lie here and enjoy a few minutes to ourselves. You comfortable?”

“I am. This was a nice idea,” Dakota sighed. 

“Any idea what you want to do today?”

“What’s the weather supposed to be like?”

“Warm, sunny, not too windy.”

“How about an early picnic dinner out on the beach? I doubt Sierra has ever experienced that. I could knit a little, write a little…”

“Nope, no work allowed. Reading, knitting…”

“Watching my incredibly attractive wife surf?”

“Now you’re learning,” Ash said quietly as she leaned over to kiss her.

DK set her cup on her bedside table with one hand and reached up to caress Ashlyn’s face with the other. She leaned forward slowly and returned the kiss, tasting Ash’s coffee on her lips. When they separated for breath, they leaned their foreheads against one another.

“You’re more intoxicating than any whiskey, you know that?” Dakota said softly. “Although I do miss the whiskey…”

Ash chuckled. “My charmer.”

“No, from the very start, that was you, my love,” Dakota’s thumb stroked gently across Ashlyn’s cheekbone. “Did you know I love you more today, right now, then I did the day you proposed to me?”

“Is that right?”

Dakota straightened and crossed her heart. “On my honor.”

 

“I am madly in love with you,” Ash breathed. “I’m so glad we found each other.”

“With your mother’s help. Without her, we might never have met.”

“Don’t ever tell her that. She’ll think she’s the modern-day Cupid,” Ash rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “I think some couples are meant to be together, and I’ve always felt that way about us.” She entwined their fingers and gazed at them fondly. “Listen to us, we sound slightly sappy,” she said after a minute.

“I prefer to think of it as romantically honest.”

They lay together holding hands, each of them lost in thought before Ashlyn blinked and brought her focus back to her wife.

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m wondering how it happened that I went from being on my own to being surrounded by love and family. I’m lucky to have been given this chance, but every now and then, I wonder why.”

“Maybe because you learned the value of it all...love, redemption, forgiveness, and the people you love needed to be shown all that. I think sometimes the best way to love is to be loved. You touch a lot of hearts, Dakota. That’s why those people out there on our beach and in our kitchen are here. Because of you. You heal their souls through love and patience and food. You show them that it’s okay to be broken, that they can be forgiven for whatever they’ve done and that they’re still worthy of love.”

“Well, I don’t know about all that…”

“I do. Hope, Chris, Alexis, now Sierra and even Eldar. They’ve all come into our lives because they recognize that you can help them...heal. I’m sure they don’t recognize it but I swear to you, it’s true.”

Dakota gazed at Ash for many heartbeats before she canted her head just a little. “You really think so?”

“I do,” Ash nodded slowly before lifting their still entwined fingers and kissing her wife’s knuckles.

“I never thought about any of it like that.”

 

There were two short raps at the door and Sierra's voice carried through the wood. “Brunch is served on the veranda.” 

 

“Guess we’d better up and get dressed,” Ash said with a sigh. She kissed Dakota’s hand once more before releasing it and rolling out of bed. “You want any specific clothes today?”

Dakota took a long drink of her coffee as she considered her answer.

“My white sleeveless shark shirt, the one you designed, and my dark green cargo shorts, I think.”

As Ash bent to get the clothes from the dresser, she smiled to herself. “I can feel you staring at my ass, you know.”

“We’re married, I’m allowed.” Dakota laughed. “Besides, I don’t get to see much of it lately. So I admire it when I can. You put such a lot of work into your body, it’s only right that I should appreciate all that work, don’t you think?”

When Ashlyn turned back toward the bed, she was pleasantly surprised to find Dakota standing a step or two behind her. She shot her wife a cocky grin, stepped in close and kissed her soundly. When she pulled away, she stroked DK’s stomach with the back of her knuckles. “Well...since you put it that way.”

 

**_To Be Continued_ **

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn the truth about Eldar's sudden return...

 

Ashlyn and Dakota found their veranda transformed into an outdoor cafe. A large table had been covered with a white tablecloth, chairs placed around it and a bud vase of daisies rested in the middle. 

“This is wonderful!” Dakota smiled as Ash held her chair for her.

“Looks great,” Ash agreed as she took her own seat. She watched Sierra set a jug of orange juice down and asked, “Sierra, our plans for painting the club have been put off until tomorrow if you’re okay with that. We thought maybe we’d hang out on the beach today. I’m hoping the wind picks up a bit, I’d like to surf.”

“How strong does the wind need to be?” Sierra asked as she sat down.

“Stronger than it is right now, that’s for sure. The bigger the wind, the better the waves.”

“What will you do if the weather stays as it is?” Alexis asked as she brought out a platter loaded with french toast.

“Have you ever snorkeled, Sierra?”

“No. What’s it like?” The teenager leaned forward a little.

Ash chuckled. “There’s your answer, Alexis. Well,” Ash replied as she poured juice for herself and Dakota. “You’re swimming just under the water, but being able to breathe at the same time is pretty cool. Takes a bit of getting used to though, because we have to overcome our natural desire to hold our breath while we’re underwater. Once you get the hang of it, I think you’ll like it.”

Dakota turned to watch her cousin emerge from the house with a plate of bacon and a carafe of coffee. “Since we’re all hanging out today, Eldar, what would you like to do?”

“It’s been forever since I was able to lay on sand and not worry about someone shooting at me, so I think I’ll be a beach bum and just...tan.”

Sierra turned to her with wide eyes. “People shoot at you? What the hell do you do for a living?”

“Well, like I said last night...I work in security. What I didn’t mention was that I work in national security. I can’t say much about it, obviously, but sometimes it requires my team and I to go abroad. You’d think going to other countries would be glamourous and all that, but believe me when I tell you, it isn’t.”

Sierra looked around the table and shook her head. “Wow, none of you lead boring lives, do you?”

“I may be the only one here who can claim a less than thrilling vocation,” Alexis smiled as she passed the teenager the platter of french toast.

****

Sometime between lunch and supper, the private beach was both alive with laughter and an oasis of calm, depending on where one looked. Standing waist-deep in ocean water, Ash was showing Sierra and one of the day-shift security guards how to use a snorkel. Judging by their laughter, the explanation was a funny one. Twenty feet away bathed in the warm sun, Dakota and Eldar stretched out on beach towel-covered chaise lounges. There hadn’t been much conversation between them since they had first settled in. Finally, Dakota turned her gaze from the water to her cousin beside her. She studied fresh pink scars that snaked up her legs and crossed her arms, lines at the corners of her eyes and the grey just starting to emerge at her temples.

“So I’m guessing Egypt wasn’t the adventure my mother thinks it was.”

“No, it sure wasn’t,” Eldar sighed heavily. “More like hell.”

“And I’m guessing Egypt has something to do with why you’re on leave and suddenly going grey?”

“Egypt has everything to do with it, Dakota. And even once I’m allowed to go back to work, I’m not sure I want to.”

“Allowed? I thought this leave was for R&R?”

“I wish that were true. No...our mission went sideways.” Eldar fell silent.

After a couple of minutes of heavy silence, Dakota said, “I know you’re probably only supposed to tell a government approved shrink or whatever, but I’m here, and you already know I keep my mouth shut.”

Eldar was quiet for a long time, and just as DK had decided her cousin wasn’t going to confide in her, the weary security specialist sighed again.

 

“Those that monitor terrorist chatter got wind there was an attack being planned, but couldn’t determine a timeline or a location. But once they figured out who was doing the planning, it was decided to send in a team to take out the attackers before they could strike. My team and I were sent in with orders to capture as many as possible alive, in the hopes that some information could be gained in order to prevent further attacks. When we got there, we met with our informant, who told us the plan had changed. The planners had acquired a few barrels of an air-borne nerve-agent proven to be one hundred percent fatal. They were waiting on delivery, and after that, planned on redirecting it over here, where it would be dispersed at a large gathering.”

“Oh my God…”

“We were trying to blend in and ensure the delivery was claimed so we could prove intent. But just as the delivery was arriving, we were taken hostage.”

Dakota sat up as quickly as she could. “Hostage? Uncle Gene never told me…”

“He didn’t know for a long time.” Eldar shrugged.

“How is that possible?”

“My team and I were maintaining radio silence until arrangements were supposed to be made for extraction. So Dad didn’t know until we failed to make contact. By then we had been in the custody of terrorists for a month.”

 

“I didn’t think Egypt was a hotbed of terrorist activity.”

“They weren’t Egyptian. Just using the country.”

“I want to ask if you’re okay, but I’m guessing it’s a pointless question.”

“Part of our training prepares us for the possibility of capture. I can’t go into details, but a lot of potential agents leave at that point, it’s that tough.” Eldar sat up, lifted her water bottle and took a long drink before continuing. “We were tied up, blindfolded and thrown into the back of a truck. We drove for a long time, with very few turns. When the truck stopped, someone dragged us out and led us into some kind of building that was mostly underground. My team and I were separated, I was thrown into a cell and left there. I managed to get my blindfold off by rubbing my head against the wall. The floor was dirt and the walls were pieces of corrugated metal. I tried kicking at them, but they were reinforced somehow, all I did was hurt my legs. There was a slit high up that let in light and air, and the heat too. It was like a small oven. I was left alone for a long time in that heat. No water, no bathroom, no food...After awhile one of my team started screaming, I think it was Illiad. I had no idea what they were doing to her, but God...I could hear the pain in her screams...there was nothing I could do.” Eldar’s voice cracked and Dakota reached out and laid her hand on her cousin’s arm.

“Her screams finally tapered off. I didn’t know if she passed out or they stopped whatever they were doing. After that, everything got quiet. I drifted off, I had been awake for over 24 hours when they nabbed us. I woke up when our captors came for me. I was dragged into a room and tied to a chair, then left alone again. A man finally came in, he never identified himself. He asked if I was comfortable, did I need to go to the bathroom, was I hungry...that kind of thing. I demanded he release my team and I and he laughed at me. He told me I would answer his questions truthfully or he would hurt me in ways I couldn’t imagine. I told him to go to hell. He kept asking what I knew about the nerve agent. I didn’t answer him, I didn’t say anything. I don’t know how long I was in there, refusing to say anything when he finally started hitting me. He would ask the question, wait to see if I would answer and then hit me when I didn’t. He started to get impatient and went behind me, grabbed a handful of my hair and put a knife to my throat. He told me that if I didn’t answer the question, he’d slit my throat. Obviously, he didn’t follow through on his threat.”

“I’m glad he didn’t.” 

“Me too.”

 

“He tried a lot of things to get me to tell him what I knew…”

“He didn’t…?”

“No, he told me Western women disgusted him and that he would never soil himself with rape. I remember wondering if I should be relieved or insulted. When physical beatings didn’t work, he tried sleep deprivation. When that didn’t give him the information he wanted, he tried small charge electrocution.”

“Small charge?” Dakota asked.

“He had me tied to a metal frame chair, arms and legs, then wrapped in copper wire. He connected that to a battery and some kind of device that allowed him to control the charge. He asked the same question, over and over, and when I didn’t answer, he turned on the battery.”

“Eldar…” Dakota began.

 

The security specialist turned her head and swallowed a few times while she watched the others out in the water. When she spoke again, her voice was thick was barely restrained tears.

“I broke, Dakota. It took awhile, and I held out as long as I could, but the pain was just too much…”

“Eldar, no one can blame you...you were being tortured.”

“Doesn’t matter, I still told him what I knew. When he finally turned it off, I could smell my skin burning. He opened the door to the room and called someone in, a woman. He told her to fix me so I wouldn’t look so bad when they put me in front of a camera to beg for ransom. I guess he didn’t know I understood him. Anyway, he left, and she unwrapped the wire and tended to my burns. I cried the whole time, she kept apologizing, for both the pain and his behavior. Just as she finished, two guards came in and dragged me back to my cell. When they threw me in, I passed out. They left me alone after that. The woman came much later with food and water, she whispered that she had drugged the guards in their drink. When I asked her if she knew where my team was, she told me they were all in cells like mine, on either side of me. She had treated their injuries and brought each of them food and water as well. She treated my burns again and told me she didn’t know how often she would be able to sneak down to take care of me, but that she would try and come back.”

 

“Did she?” Dakota asked.

“She did,” Eldar nodded. “Twice more before we escaped.”

“How did you get out?”

“I don’t think we could have done it without her.” Eldar finally turned her gaze from the water and met Dakota’s eyes. “The last time she came, she woke me up, telling me we had to go. She let the others out of their cells, one of them helped me stand up, then she led us to a hidden tunnel. She said the men had built it in case they were ever trapped in the compound. She had smuggled in water in a wineskin, it was all she could get without attracting attention. She said we had to hurry, that when they noticed she was gone, they would come looking for her. We were to follow the tunnel and when we came out of it, we would find ourselves in a shanty town. She told us to split up to avoid being found…”

“I’m guessing you didn’t.”

“No. She covered up the entrance to the tunnel, and my team and I groped along the walls, holding hands in a human chain in the dark. When we emerged in the shanty town, we stayed together. We finally figured out where we were when we spotted one of our informants. We hid until dark, then broke into his house and woke him up. He smuggled us out of town in the back of his truck and drove us close to an army camp. When he stopped and let us out, he said he would go no closer, he had done all he could for us. He wished us luck and drove away.”

 

“The army must have been surprised to see you,” Dakota commented.

“They were. Imagine four women walking out of the desert, clothes hanging off of us, blood-crusted and emaciated. The camp commander barely believed us when we told him what we’d been through, but he radioed his superiors and gradually word was sent to my father. Our injuries were seen to by the camp doctor, we were given food and water, clothes to wear, albeit army fatigues, and a tent to share. We slept for twelve hours. The army sent a truck for us the next day. We hopscotched from truck to transport, to truck and finally an airport. When we got back to the States, we were ordered to debrief a special advisory board. I saw my father for a half hour before that, just long enough to assure him I was okay. My team and I were split up again, lodged in different hotel rooms this time though, and told we couldn’t communicate with each other until the investigation was over. Once I had given my statement, I was told I could leave D.C, but not the country. I was not allowed to talk to my team until their statements had also been given. I was told I was on leave until the board could determine the validity of my statement. If I was found to have compromised my team’s safety, or the safety of the country, I would be formally charged at the end of the investigation. Someone would let me know the outcome, either way. So here I am, waiting.”

 

“Holy shit, Eldar...when did you give your statement?” Dakota asked.

“Three days ago.”

“They can’t charge you with endangering the country’s security, can they? You were being tortured! Can’t Uncle Gene help?”

“I’m not sure what he can do,” Eldar shrugged with one shoulder. “For that matter, I’m not sure how this will all turn out. In the meantime, all I can do is pretend I’m okay and hope for the best.”

“This sucks,” Dakota stood and paced a couple of feet away before retracing her steps. “There has to be something we can do!”

“I don’t see what can be done. For all we know, the Board may rule in our favor and we’ll be approved to return to duty. If that’s the case, we’ll likely need to see a government vetted shrink first.”

“Are the others okay?”

“They were all tortured, none of us were fed more than we needed to stay alive. Our captor took one of Iliad's pinky fingers off. None of them were raped or subjected to the electrical torture, so I guess their bodies will heal fairly well.”

“But the greatest damage isn’t on the outside, is it?” Dakota asked quietly.

“No, it’s not,” Eldar agreed. “And even if I’m cleared to return to active duty again, right now, I’m not sure I want to.” She had turned her head toward the water again and watched as Sierra surfaced laughing. “Aunt Alexis said Sierra hasn’t had an easy life, but she has no idea what evils live out in the world...I hope to God she never does.”

 

**_To be continued…_ **

  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn and Sierra have a moment, and Dakota presents Eldar with an option. Just in case.

Dakota turned and looked out at the ocean and watched Ashlyn and Sierra bend their heads over a snorkel mask. Sierra was only fifteen, but she had arrived with her own baggage too. She had reached out to her half-sister for refuge, and Dakota was happy to give it. It was obvious Sierra hadn’t had a life with a lot of opportunities. A fact that DK couldn’t help wonder might have been different if her father had stuck by his second family. And now Eldar, their cousin who had a secret and extremely dangerous job, had come seeking refuge from her demons. Dakota turned away from the water and walked back to her lounge chair, stretched out beside her cousin’s.

“What if the investigation doesn’t go in your favor? Then what happens?”

Eldar shrugged, eyes still closed and face lifted toward the sun. “I have no idea. I wouldn’t even be offered a desk job, not that I want one. I suppose my team would be disbanded, scattered and left to their own devices. In our line of work, the government doesn’t have a great end-game.”

“You could go into consulting.”

“What?”

“You heard me, you could be a consultant.”

“For who?” Eldar sat up. “If the Board rules against me, I’ll be blackballed in the government. They won’t touch me with a…”

“For me,” Dakota said.

Eldar was silent for a long time. Finally, she nodded slowly. “Let me think on that.” When she laid back down on her lounge chair and settled her sunglasses over her eyes, there was a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Out in the water, Sierra listened to Ash explain how the seal around the snorkel mask allowed her to see underwater without getting salt water in her eyes. Once their bodyguard, who was also learning how to snorkel for the first time, was under water, Sierra cut off Ash.  
“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Why did you agree to let me stay with you guys?”

Ash shrugged as if it were an easy answer. “You’re family.”

“Barely.”

“Doesn’t matter, a family is determined by more than DNA.”

“What if I’d done something wrong? Would you let me stay then?”

Ashlyn peered at Sierra. “You know Dakota doesn’t have an innocent past, what makes you think we would see you any differently?” She answered carefully.

“I’m not her,” Sierra said as she shrugged.

“No, you’re an entirely different person,” Ash agreed. She watched the bodyguard surface and once her attention was on them, Ash held up one finger. “Here, come sit up here with me,” she said to Sierra. When they were out of anyone’s hearing, Ash sat on the sand and the teenager flopped down beside her.“I don’t know what you’ve had to do to survive, but I do know that life deals us shitty hands. And even though you probably don’t believe me right now, I understand more than you might think.It doesn’t matter to Dakota or I what you’ve had to do while your Mom was in the hospital. What matters is that you’re grieving and hurt. We’re all running from something. We can’t run alone. So we’re here for you, whether you understand why, or not. When I first met your sister, she made references to being in prison, and when I asked her for her number, she asked me why. I’ll answer your question the same way I did hers back then. Did you kill someone?”

“No.”

“Okay then.”

Sierra glanced over. “What does that mean?”

“It means that I don’t see you any differently than I did five minutes ago.”

“How long can I stay?”

“As long as you want.”

“My Mom would say I was overstaying my welcome. She would say…” Sierra choked on her words, unable to continue. When a sob escaped, Ashlyn put her arm around the girl.

“It’s okay.”

“My mom...what am I going to do without her? She was everything, you know? And she’s….” Sierra couldn’t finish, overwhelmed by bottled-up grief and loneliness.

“She’s gone, I know,” Ash said quietly.

“Gone…” Sierra sobbed.

Ashlyn just held her quietly, murmuring words of comfort while the teen let go of the heartbreak that had nearly smothered her.

When the tears finally stopped, Sierra scrubbed at her face with the heels of her hands. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You needed that. You can’t move forward unless you can sort out your past, and if that takes a while, then that’s what it takes. You aren’t alone. You have your Aunt Jodi and your grandmother, even though they likely don’t understand why you’re here. You have all of us. You're not alone, you hear me?” Ash gave the thin body under her arm a little shake. “You stay as long as you want. If you want to talk to someone, I’m here. I don’t judge. You need an ear, or a hug, or whatever. I’m here. So is Dakota, and Alexis too. Just remember that, okay?”

Sierra nodded. “Thanks. I’m going to grab a shower I think.”

“Okay.”

“Call me for dinner?”

“You bet.”

Ash sat alone in the sand for a few minutes watching the water, remembering her own teenage years and how alone she felt. But Sierra was carrying a whole lot more baggage then she ever had. Soccer had been her escape, her sanity and her way to the light out of her own darkness.  
Sierra just had to find hers.

****

To be continued!


	30. Chapter 30

One month after Sierra and Ash had their talk in the sand, Dakota was able to shoot the commercial for the bookstore. Her MS stayed in remission long enough for her to enjoy the process, as much as any introvert can. Aided by Sierra, Ali and Ashlyn had settled into a cleaning and renovation routine between games and training. By all estimates, The Pitch would be ready for its grand opening by Christmas.

The humidity had climbed steadily until Dakota was no longer comfortable sitting outside, even in the shade. She spent more and more of her time indoors. The benefit was evident in her writing. With the first draft of the manuscript nearly complete, she had been slowly building the outline for the second installment in the series.

With Ashlyn as a guiding force, Sierra had been spending time in the gym working on developing her core muscles and stamina. Nyssa had been teaching her self defence, and Eldar had been teaching her about situational awareness. Sierra was stronger, healthier and more at peace than she would ever have expected to be. While she hadn’t completely forgotten her old life, she was still surprised when her Aunt Jodi called one evening.

“How have you been?” Jodi asked.

  
“Pretty good. I’ve been working out a little with Ashlyn and learning some self-defense stuff. Been helping her and Ali out getting their club ready to open too. You and Gran okay?”

  
“Oh yeah. I bought her a thousand piece puzzle yesterday, she’s happy as a kitten rolling in catnip,” Jodi laughed. “Listen, I won’t keep you from getting all buff, but there was something we need to talk about. Your Mom...she left you the house, kiddo. She left you everything, actually. I know you probably need time to absorb it all, but have you figured out if you’re coming back?”

  
“I...umm..hadn’t thought about it.”

  
“That’s okay, no rush. You want to talk about it?”

“I just need a bit of time…”

  
“No problem..”

  
“I gotta go, tell Gran I love her, okay? I love you too. Here’s Dakota,” Sierra thrust the phone at her sister and bolted outside.

  
Dakota took the phone and watched her sister dash outside, barely slowing long enough to shut the patio door. “Jodi?”

  
“Hey, Dakota. I think I just threw Sierra a curveball.”

  
“What’s up?”

  
“Her mother left her the house, and I think I dropped too much in her lap when I asked if she was coming back.”

  
“Ah. Well, give her some time. Are there any taxes due or anything like that? Something she might need help learning about?”

  
“Not yet. Is she really doing okay?”

  
Dakota turned to look out the patio door. “Yeah, she’s doing better. Finally put on some weight and I think her nightmares have stopped. Listen, do you know if her mother had any kind of a college or university fund for her?”

  
“I wish. Elaine couldn’t afford it on an accountant’s salary.”

  
“Okay, just wondering.”

  
“I have to go, I’m going to be late for an appointment. Hug her for me?”

  
“You bet. Thanks for calling.” Dakota disconnected the call, but by the time she looked up, Sierra had left the beach.

****

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Ashlyn was quieter than usual, due to a crushing loss on the pitch against Utah. Sierra barely spoke to anyone and hardly ate anything, and Eldar had gone to her room with a headache. Once Ash had retreated to the gym, it wasn’t long before Dakota sat at the table alone.  
“Well, I guess I’ll clear the table then…” she muttered to herself. It had been a long time since the mood of the house had been this somber. She gave Ash her space to work out her frustration, opting instead to work in her office. Hours later, when she was finally tired enough to go to bed, she was surprised to find Ash already there and asleep. It was not a peaceful night, however. The ‘keeper thrashed, ground her teeth and muttered until Dakota finally gave up and took her pillow to the leather sofa in the office.  
She was woken in the morning by the smell of coffee.

The first thing she saw upon opening her eyes was the mug that Ali had bought for her back in Germantown. Ash peeked around the mug and smiled.  
“Morning.”

  
“What’s this?” Dakota asked as she pushed herself to a sitting position.

  
“Apology coffee.”

  
“Pretty sure there’s no such thing.”

  
“There is now,” Ashlyn rose from the floor and held out the large mug. “I know I tossed and turned last night, so I’m assuming I’m the reason you ended up here. Sorry, babe.” Ash leaned close and kissed her gently.

“No big deal. It happens. Where’s your coffee?”

“On the desk there.”

“Grab it and come snuggle with me.”

Ash wasted no time in closing the office door quietly and joining her wife on the sofa. “Man, I love this thing. We should get one like it for the living room.”

“I was thinking...we’ve rented here long enough to decide if we want to buy the house, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah…”

“So let’s buy it. Make it official, make it ours.”

“You sure?” Ash asked as she pushed her hair off her forehead.

Dakota reached up and played with a lock of Ash’s hair as she nodded. “Yup. I’m sure. I love your hair like this you know.”

Ash chuckled. “I know, I can feel you playing with it sometimes when we’re laying in bed reading.” She took a mouthful of coffee and said, “Listen, I think you need to have a chat with your sister.”

“Why, what’s wrong?” DK turned fully toward her with worry in her voice.

“I’ve been getting the feeling for a little while now that she’s feeling guilty for something. At first, she couldn’t understand why we’d let her stay here. She kept implying she wasn’t worthy of a second chance. I thought it was just teenage drama, but I didn’t say anything, ‘cause I remember how lonely it can be as a teenager. I figured maybe as we worked out more and her self-esteem improved, whatever haunts her would go away. But it hasn’t happened. Yesterday she asked me if the police go easier on someone who have voluntarily turned themselves in.”

“What? Where the hell did that come from?”

“I dunno,” Ash shook her head and took one of DK’s hands in her own. 

“So what did you tell her?”

“I told her I didn’t have a lot of experience with that kind of thing, asked her if something was going on, but she shut me down. Dropped the conversation like it had flames. So I think you should talk to her, sister to sister. Maybe you can find out what’s going on in her head.”

Dakota sighed heavily. “She bonded with you...I think we should talk to her together. Maybe if we present a united front…” DK caught the sideways grin on Ash’s face. “What?”

“Listen to us...we sound like parents.”

“Not mine, maybe yours.” Dakota scoffed. “As I recall, mine didn’t talk. Dad shouted, Mom stayed out of his way mostly.”

“Hard to reconcile that with the woman I know as your mother.” Ash toyed with a loose thread on Dakota’s pants. “By the way, where is Alexis?”

“Not sure if she’s due back from Tallahassee today or tomorrow. I’m sure she’ll pop in at some point. So...we’ll talk to her together?”

“Your Mom?”

“No, you goof, my sister,” Dakota laughed and shoved Ash’s leg with hers.

Ash chuckled. “Yeah, sure.”

A knock on the door interrupted their mirth. “Breakfast is ready, Horndogs!” Eldar called out from the hall. “Come quick or I’ll eat your share!” 

“She’s doing better,” Ash remarked as she helped Dakota stand.

“The investigation is over. She’s going out to lunch with her team today.”

“Ah. We’d better get out there. She really can eat both our shares.”

As they made their way to the kitchen table, the chorus to ‘Celebration’ by Kool & The Gang came from speakers in the living room.  
“ _Celebrate good times.._ c’mon!”

“What the hell…?”

“Ladies, gather ‘round,” Eldar waved Ashlyn, Dakota and Sierra closer. “It gives me great pleasure to introduce you to the Democratic Senator from Florida...Alexis Sullivan!”

As if rehearsed, which it likely had been, Alexis swept in the door, beaming. She was greeted by applause and happy faces, even if one of them didn’t quite understand. 

“Thank you, thank you!” Alexis bowed slightly and laughed. “We’d better eat, I hear Eldar’s stomach from here!”

A breakfast buffet waited in a variety of warming dishes on the counter, and they all took up their plates. The morning meal was a world away from dinner just the evening before. 

“So, what does a Senator do?” Sierra asked Alexis while trying to scoop up a bit of scrambled egg.

“Meet with her constituents, try and shape bills that become laws, serve on committees and advisory bodies...in essence, help govern the way the people want. That’s what a Senator is supposed to do, anyway.”

“Has the sale closed yet, Aunt Alexis?” Eldar asked.

“It did this morning, as a matter of fact. I can’t tell you how relieved I am. I enjoyed Montana immensely, but I have felt a greater pull to be closer to everyone down here. I will miss the landscape though…”

“Maybe we can go there for a vacation some time and you can show us all the sights,” Dakota said with a smile. The table was surrounded by life and happiness, and at that moment, all seemed right with her world.

**_To be continued!_ **

 

 


	31. A Brief Note From The Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief note to all my readers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads-up...

Dakota has asked me to let you all know that she's posted a short story, well, the beginning of one anyway, here on A03. She'd like to get your opinions on it, so she's asked me to share the url for it.  
If you'd like to read something different, pop over to...

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186847/chapters/32701560

Thanks, everyone!

Dragon


	32. Chapter 32

“So are you all moved in?” Ashlyn asked her mother-in-law, the newest Senator for the state.

“Absolutely not!” Alexis laughed. “The movers just brought the boxes in, put them and my furniture where I pointed, and left! So I was wondering how all of you felt about an unpacking party this weekend. I thought perhaps you could be bribed with pizza, maybe some swimming…”

“I’m in,” Sierra surprised them all by volunteering first.

A chorus of voices agreeing to help joined in.

Ash held her fork up and spoke to it as if it were a microphone, “Tell us, Senator Sullivan, what’s your first order of business once you open an office?”

“Well, Ashlyn,” Alexis played along and replied into the fork, “I’d like to do all I can to ban assault rifles and push for stronger cross checks between mental health agencies and gun sellers.”

Eldar called out, “Here, here!” and pounded on the table beside her plate.

“But first, I think I need to address my eggs,” Alexis laughed.

 

“Dakota, Ash, I was wondering if you’d mind if I brought the girls by this afternoon. They’d all like to meet you both.” Eldar said as she scooped the last of her salsa over her eggs.

DK nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Sounds good!” Ash agreed. “You’re meeting them for lunch?”

Eldar nodded, her mouth full.

“Okay, don’t eat dessert then. We’ll have pie. Ash, do you have time to help me this morning?”

“Sure do, pretty lady. I’m all yours.”

Dakota waggled her eyebrows and chuckled.

**_****_ **

Despite Ashlyn and Dakota’s best efforts, they couldn’t convince Sierra to join them. She begged off, claiming a pre-arranged self-defense lesson with Nyssa.

DK sighed as she watched her half-sister close the patio door behind her. “Damn. Would have been the perfect opportunity, too.”

“Give her time, she’ll come around,” Ash replied. “What kind of pie did you want to make?”

“How do you feel about peeling and coring apples?” Dakota asked.

“Apple pie, my favorite!”

“Everything’s your favorite!” DK laughed.

“As long as you make it.”

“Awww. My charmer.”

“Always.”

 

It was mid-afternoon before Eldar returned with her team in tow. Standing in the kitchen, she made the introductions.

“Dakota, Ashlyn, this is Illiad Burrows.” 

A tall olive-skinned woman smiled and shook their hands.

“This is Addalyn Payne.”

“I can’t believe I’m finally meeting you. Eldar has told me so much about you, I’m a huge fan.” Addalyn was Iliad's opposite. Fair-skinned and a little shorter than Ash, Addalyn resembled a mythical Elf at first glance. But no Elf stood fangirling over the country’s number one ‘keeper.

“And this is Amelia Quartermain.” 

“Eldar has told us a lot about you both. Pleased to meet you,” Amelia offered by way of greeting. She was a hair taller but her skin tone spoke more of South America than of Elves.

 

Once they had all made themselves comfortable in the living room, Addalyn turned to Dakota.

“Just before we were all investigated, Eldar told us your book was almost done. It must be a relief to be near the end.”

Dakota nodded. “In a way, it is. I’ve already started on an outline for the next one. But I’ve watched these characters grow and evolve, and a part of me is going to miss a couple of them.”

“Only a couple?” Illiad asked with one dark eyebrow raised.

“Well, I won’t miss the bad guy. He was an ass.”

Chuckles rippled around the room.

 

“So the investigation is over?” Dakota asked.

Eldar nodded. “I’ve been cleared. The team is intact. But we talked about things over lunch and we agreed we’re all going to take some time off.”

“I’ll enjoy sleeping in and having nothing more stressful to do than work on my miniatures,” Illiad said as she flexed her hand that now only had three fingers and a thumb.

“Miniatures?” Ash asked.

“I make miniature mansions, with furniture, stocked kitchens, garages, drapery, I weave the mats, make as much as I can. I even modeled an antique car once to sit inside the mini-garage.” 

“They’re really involved, very detail oriented,” Amelia added. “When they’re done, she donates them to charity so they can be auctioned off for fundraising.”

“That’s a wonderful hobby!” Dakota said as she turned toward Illiad. “How many have you made?”

“Oh, heavens, I have no idea. I’ve taken pictures of all of them, but I’ve never really kept track.”

“I have,” responded Eldar. She turned her head to grin at her team-mate. “Since we’ve started working together, you’ve made forty.”

“Jesus, Eldar!” Illiad shook her head, but her smile made it obvious she was pleased.

“What will you do with your time off, Amelia?” Dakota asked.

 

“I’ll probably watch every baseball game I can, do some puzzles, and bake up a storm.”

“Ah, another baker in our midst!” Dakota exclaimed.

“Your cousin has told me all about your love of food, and what a great cook you are,” Amelia replied. “She said something about pie?”

“Absolutely!” Dakota struggled a little to stand until Ash rose and offered her arm. “Would you like to help me cut some for everyone?”

“I’d be honored to,” Amelia rose and waited for Dakota to lead the way into the kitchen.

Ashlyn watched them leave the room, and when she took her seat again, she found Eldar watching her.

“Remission’s over, isn’t it?” Eldar asked.

“Seems that way,” Ash agreed quietly. “The times between attacks are getting less, and the attacks more severe.”

“Not to be rude,” Addalyn said, just as quietly, “I have a family member with MS too, so I know what you’re going through. There came a time in my Uncle’s life where there was no remission. The family needed to hire someone to take care of him, they just couldn’t do it themselves. It made a huge difference in everyone’s life. But the search for the right person took some time. It’s not something you want to put off.”

Ashlyn nodded. “Thank you. I’m going to help with the drinks,” she gave the others a tight smile and excused herself.

Eldar watched her go and sighed. “And that just cemented my decision to take some time off.”

Addalyn reached over and patted her knee. “If you’ve gotten as close to your cousin as you say, you might be of more help now than you realize. This is not a disease that goes away.”

“I know, Addy,” Eldar sighed.

“Here we go! My cousin assured me that you all liked apple pie, and Ash has fresh lemonade for us all,” Dakota said as she led the way back into the living room.

 

When all the pie had been consumed, there was a flurry of exclamations and praise, and Illiad proclaimed it the best she’d ever eaten. Ash offered their visitors a tour of the grounds, and while Dakota and Eldar stayed behind, the others went outside.

DK loaded the dishwasher with some difficulty, refusing help from her cousin.

“It’s time, isn’t it?” Eldar asked.

“Yeah,” Dakota admitted with a heavy sigh. “It is.”

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_ **

  
  
  



	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra, at long last, shares her secret with the others.

The unpacking party turned out to be more fun than Sierra thought it would be. She had only volunteered first so that she had an excuse to talk to Alexis. But everyone pitched in, even the security detail that wasn’t on patrol, and all but a few boxes had been unpacked by the time five pizzas were delivered to the front door. Everyone, except the security detail, had spent a couple of hours swimming and horsing around in the pool and were now all scattered around the veranda.

 

Sierra decided it was now, or never, she would just tell them all at once. She went inside and changed out of her swimsuit and back into her regular clothes. She was certain she would already feel exposed enough, better to face judgment at least fully dressed.

 

When she went back outside, she closed Alexis’ patio door and stood there waiting for a lull in the conversation. She watched the people who had become her family interact with each other and wondered what they would think of her later.

“So, I umm, have something I wanted to tell you all...First off, thank you for inviting me into your lives the way you did. It means a lot to me.”

Every pair of eyes were raised to her now.

“I’m glad I got to meet and know you all. You’ve been really welcoming and supportive, and I won’t ever forget it.”

“Sierra, why does this sound like a goodbye speech?” Dakota asked with a wrinkle between her eyebrows.

 

“I think I’m going to be going away for a while...I don’t really want to, but it’s the right thing to do…Just hear me out, okay?” She made eye contact with her half-sister and held her worried gaze. “Back when my mom was sick, I was trying to work at the theater and go to class, but I was barely making enough to get groceries and cover my bus fare. I was griping about it to a girl I worked with, and she said she knew of a way I could make some good money, but she had to get some things together first. She asked me to be patient and she’d tell me what it was next shift we worked together. The next time I saw her, she told me to meet her after work at a little grocery store. She wouldn’t tell me much else, just that it was a surprise. So I met her,” Sierra shrugged. “When I got there, she asked me to wait for her while she went inside. She said she’d just be a couple of minutes and if anyone tried to come into the store, just tell them it was closed due to flooding. I figured it was a little weird, but I agreed.”

 

Dakota sighed heavily and turned her head to look at Ash, then she looked up at Sierra sadly.

 

“She came running out a couple of minutes later, grabbed my arm and told me to run with her, she would explain later. So I ran.” Sierra shrugged again. “When we stopped, there were people running behind us, but my friend said they were cool, not to worry about them. One of them gave me two hundred dollars. When I asked what it was for, she told me not to worry about it. She told me there was more, if I wasn’t chicken. I didn’t ask any questions, I was happy to have some cash to put towards my mom’s medical bills. By the time Mom was admitted to the hospital a few weeks later, I knew full well what they were doing and the role I played. Every week, they would case a twenty-four-hour store and rob it. I was the lookout. When the leader of their group, Kennedy, wanted me to take a bigger part, I told her I couldn’t, that what we were doing wasn’t right. She grabbed my wrist and bent it backward, telling me that if I didn’t want my mother to know how her hospital bills were being paid, that I’d do as I was told and keep my mouth shut.”

 

Sierra looked at her feet in shame and said quietly, “If my mom knew...it would kill her, so I did what I was told. I never hurt anyone, but I didn’t stop them either. When the doctor told us it was cancer and it was terminal, I knew that my cut would never be enough, we already owed thousands. So I planned, and hid my money, and spent as much time with my mom as I could. Then, one day, she started talking about you,” Sierra looked at Alexis, who had gone pale. 

“Mom told me that she wanted me to know I had another family out there. She encouraged me to find you...I think she saw her death coming. Anyway, once we figured out who it was that I was related to, I went to the library one day and checked you out online,” Sierra returned her gaze to Dakota. “I was already so ashamed of what I’d been doing, and I just couldn’t imagine that you’d want to meet me knowing who I was. When you agreed to meet me, I was afraid... And then...one day, after...a job...I heard the night manager there got shot, and I knew it was my fault. I took my cut, saw an opportunity to get out, and hopped on a bus.”

 

“The morning you called me,” Dakota said.

 

“I don’t want you to think I used you, that was never my intention. I just needed somewhere I could think, somewhere Kennedy couldn’t find me,” Sierra said as tears began to stream down her face. “I didn’t think I was going to be here this long, I didn’t think I’d be welcomed, really, I didn’t expect to find…” her voice cracked then and Dakota struggled out of her chair to stand in front of her sister.

“You didn’t expect to find a family who would forgive you, did you?”

“How can you forgive me? All those people lost money because of me, that man got shot because of me…” Sierra dissolved into sobs and let herself be wrapped up in Dakota’s arms. Ash joined them a heartbeat later.

They held her while she wept in shame and grief, and when her sobs faded into hiccups, she straightened up and mumbled,

“Thank you, but there’s more.”

 

She scrubbed at her eyes with one of her sleeves. “You might want to sit down for the rest.”

When they had taken their seats again, she took a deep breath.

“So I’ve decided to turn myself in to the police and confess. I don’t care what they do to me.”

“Sierra, are you sure?” Ash asked. “I’m all for doing the right thing, but have you thought about this? You’ll be tried as an adult.”

“I know. I knew what I was doing, and I knew it was wrong. People lost a lot of money because I didn’t come forward, and someone got hurt. Kennedy and her gang won’t stop until they’re forced. I don’t know if anyone else has been hurt, or how many people have lost their jobs because the folks who own those stores lost all their money, but...I have to stop her, Ash. My mom, you, Dakota...you’ve all done the right things and look where you are…”

“I didn’t always do the right things, Sierra,” Dakota said. “I’m not the right yardstick this time, sweetie.”

“But I have to do this, you understand that, right?”

“We understand, really. We just don’t want to see you get hurt,” Ash said.

 

Alexis rose and took both of Sierra’s hands in hers. “Stay here tonight. In the morning, you and I will go see my lawyer, and the three of us will go to the police station, and you can tell them what you told us, alright?”

 

Sierra sniffed and nodded.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_ **


	34. Chapter 34

“So I waited to get my cut like always, and when everyone else had split, I wandered around the park for a bit. When I was sure I wasn’t being followed, I went up into my tree,” Sierra explained to the lawyer.

“Why did you take such caution?” he asked.

“I was sure everyone in the gang could see on my face that I was up to something. I didn’t normally hang around with them and make small talk, but I didn’t want to leave the park, either. I knew I might only get one shot.”

“Okay,” the lawyer said as he held up one hand. He was making notes fast & furious on a yellow pad of paper. He didn’t look old enough to be as accomplished as Alexis claimed he was. She said he had won more cases than anyone else in the area, and that he came well recommended by a friend that had convinced her to run for Senator. When he bent over his desk, strands of honey-blond hair fell over his forehead, making him look even younger.

Sierra studied his large cherry desk and the brass nameplate on it and wondered what kind of homelife Lincoln Warner, Esq. enjoyed. Her mind traitorously wandered to the advice Dakota had given her the night before.

“Keep your head down in jail. Don’t act like a victim though. Inmates can smell fear, and then they’re like sharks. Just keep telling yourself that we’ll do what we can to get you out, it won’t be forever. Don’t start any fights, don’t do any favors for anyone, guard or inmate, and definitely don’t ask for any. If anyone asks what you’re in for, and some will, tell them robbery, and leave it at that. Don’t offer up details about your life on the outside. You’d be amazed what some people can do with the tiniest scrap of information. Just remember, we’re going to get you out.”

 

Sierra worried that she might not see Dakota or Ashlyn again for a long time. She wasn’t sure what would happen, but she fully expected that her future would be bleak.

 

“Tell me again, how did you meet Kennedy?” Lincoln asked.

 

Sierra sighed. She hadn’t expected to go over all of it so many times, but as irritating as he was, this was the man who held her future in his hands. So she took a breath and started over.

 

****

Ashlyn brought Alexis a cup of tea and set it on the table in front of her mother-in-law. “So what happened when the three of you went to the police station?”

“Well, Lincoln informed the person at the information desk that he wanted to speak to Detective Radley, and then we sat down to wait. He told me quietly that they had known each other for years and that she was a good person who would give Sierra a fair shake.”

 

Dakota shifted in her chair. “I wish we could have gone.”

 

“I know, but she’ll be out soon, I’m sure,” Alexis reached across the table and took her daughter’s hand. “Lincoln is looking for a judge willing to hear what she has to say, outside of a courtroom. He’s going to plead guilty on her behalf, but stress the circumstances she was in. Your hand is cold, do you need a sweater?”

 

“No, I just don’t feel well today. I may have over-reached this past week, that’s all. Did the detective seem sympathetic?”

 

“She did,” Lincoln had already asked Sierra to write up a statement, and it seemed to impress the detective. Sierra answered all of her questions quietly, rarely looking up from the floor. The poor girl seems crushed with guilt. When they were all done talking, Detective Radley told Sierra she would have to arrest her and take her into custody. She told her that it would be best if she gave me her coat, as well as whatever was in her pockets. She gave us a few minutes to say our goodbyes, and I tried to reassure Sierra that we would all work tirelessly to make her time there short. When Detective Radley returned, she told me that she would try and keep Sierra there as long as she could before transferring her to county lock-up. Apparently, the police station holding cells are quieter than county,” Alexis shook her head. “I applaud the girl for having the courage to try and correct what she did wrong, but I wonder if she’s aware of what she’s gotten herself into.”

 

“I highly doubt it, Mother.” Dakota sighed. “I highly doubt it.”

 

**_To be continued!_ **


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra goes before a judge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get another update today! They'll be coming faster now. The end is already written.

 

Sierra had been in minimum security lock-up for a month when she finally got a court date with a judge. He was a fair judge, Lincoln assured her, who did not believe in prison for everyone. He had already heard the particulars of her case and had met with Alexis, Dakota, Ashlyn and Eldar as character references. 

 

“So when do I meet with him?”

 

“Tomorrow morning, nine A.M, sharp. Your sister gave me some clothes I want you to wear. I gave them to the guards when I came in today. They’ll give you them tomorrow. I don’t want you to look like an inmate. The more Judge Schneider sees you as a normal teenager who did what she had to, the better your chances are. Now, two guards will transport you from here to the courthouse. You’ll be held in a cell down in the basement until just before the court adjourns. When you’re taken in, you’ll sit beside me, look contrite and remorseful,”

 

“I am,” Sierra said.

 

“I know. I’ll plead your case, stressing the circumstances and your desperation to pay your mother’s hospital bills. The judge may ask you some questions. Stand when you answer and don’t sit until he tells you that you can. I’m asking that your time served so far be taken into consideration as well. Alexis has petitioned for you to be released into her custody and I think that, and her offer of an internship in her office will go far in your favor.” 

 

“She has?” Sierra was shocked.

 

Lincoln nodded with a smile. “She’s a force to be reckoned with.”

 

Sierra got very little sleep that night.

********

When she was led into the courtroom the next morning, she wasn’t surprised to see Alexis, Eldar, and Ashlyn in the spectator’s gallery, but she was stunned to see her sister in a wheelchair. They all smiled encouragingly at her and she gave them a tight smile in return.

 

She sat beside her lawyer and leaned in close. “Why is my sister in a wheelchair?” she whispered.

 

“I’ll tell you later, here comes the judge,” he whispered back.

 

‘All rise,” the bailiff ordered.

 

Sierra could hear the sounds of everyone getting to their feet, and she wondered if Dakota had been able to.

“Be seated everyone,” Judge Schneider said. “I understand we’re here today to discuss the matter of the People Vs. Sierra Undomiel, charged with multiple counts of robbery?”

 

The prosecuting attorney rose and tugged on her suit jacket. “That’s right, Your Honor.”

 

The judge nodded slowly and flipped through papers in a file he had brought with him. “According to the documentation before me, Miss Undomiel has been a model prisoner, has expressed remorse for her part in the crimes on multiple occasions and has sought out counseling while incarcerated. I have read the statement she gave when she voluntarily turned herself in, read the police reports from the resulting arrests of the remaining group committing the robberies and spoken to various members of her family. Are you seeking any special sentencing, Miss Reece?”

 

“No, Your Honor.”

 

“Very well. Mr. Warner, how does your client plead?”

 

Lincoln nudged Sierra. “Stand up,” he whispered. They rose together and Lincoln faced the bench. “Guilty, with extenuating circumstances, Your Honor.”

 

Judge Schneider peered at Sierra over his half-glasses for a long minute. “Young lady, It’s my feeling that you’ve not had an easy life since your mother became ill, and although you did break the law, I have given consideration to your selfless act of surrendering yourself to authorities. Back in the day, I would have ordered you to the closest enlistment office, but the Armed Forces no longer allow it. Your lawyer and family have convinced me that with guidance and a chance to start over, you will become a productive member of society. I have weighed their statements together with the month you have already served and reached a verdict.”

 

The judge turned his attention back to the prosecuting attorney. “Last chance to make a case, Miss Reece.”

 

“Your Honor, the People do not intend to ask for further punishments for Miss Undomiel. We feel there would be no benefit.”

 

“Very well then,” Sierra was caught in the judge’s gaze again. “I am ordering you, Sierra Undomiel, released into Senator Sullivan’s custody. You are to reside with her and will serve her office as an intern until such time that she decides you have employable skills. You will report to a parole officer, in person, every other week. Your lawyer will provide you with that officer’s name and contact details. You will reach out to that parole officer no later than three days from now. Do not let me find you standing behind that desk again with charges against you. Do you understand all that I’ve said?”

 

“Yes, Your Honor.”

“Very well, then, you are released from custody, and into Senator Sullivan’s custody, effective immediately.” he banged his gavel once. “Court adjourned.”

 

Lincoln turned to Sierra with a wide smile. “You’re free!”

 

“Thank you so much…” She began as her family came up behind her.

 

“My pleasure, really.” Lincoln gathered his notes, put them in his case and made his way to the door, stopped frequently to be thanked by Sierra’s family.

 

An officer of the court held the gate open for her and jerked his head toward the group of people who waited on the other side. “Go ahead, you’re free now.”

 

She walked through the gate and into the arms of her family. When everyone else had hugged her, she leaned down to give her sister a hug. “Thank you for believing in me.” Then she glanced down at the chair and back up at Dakota. “Obviously we need to catch up.”

 

**_To Be Continued!_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple of chapters left in the story now, with a bombshell ending.


	36. Chapter 36

It was decided that they would celebrate Sierra’s release back at Dakota and Ashlyn’s house. 

They all gathered round the large table and made short work of four pizzas.

“God, I’ve missed pizza,” Sierra moaned as she bit into her third piece. “Not eating, Dakota?”

“Not hungry yet, but you go ahead,” her sister said. “You’ve lost weight over the past month that you couldn’t afford to lose.”

“So what’s with the chair?” Sierra asked.

Dakota coughed a couple of times before answering. “I was finding it hard to get around, even with the cane. I go through periods of weakness. It’ll pass.” Then she turned to her mother. “So, do you need anything for her room over there?”

Sierra let the conversation wash over her and focused on her pizza.

 

“It feels weird to be leaving here like this,” she said later.

“You’re only a few streets away,” Ash said, leaning against the counter. “Call your probation officer tomorrow though, okay? You don’t want to put that off.”

“I will,” Sierra nodded and hugged her sister-in-law again. “Thanks. Tell Dakota I’ll come by tomorrow.”

“You bet. She wouldn’t have gone to bed early, but…”

“She wasn’t feeling well, I get it. Thanks for lending me your book.”

“Any time. Between your sister and I, we could stock a library.”

“It must be great to work there…” Sierra said wistfully.

Alexis chuckled. “I remember Dakota wanted to work in a library when she was ten. She couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t hire her. Ah well, we’ll talk to you tomorrow, Ashlyn. Give her my love.”

“I will.” Hugs were shared and Ashlyn was alone in the kitchen. As she turned the lights out, she heard her wife cough from the back of the house.

“You alright, DK?” ash said as she entered their bedroom.

“Yeah, just a nagging pain-in-the-ass cough.”

“You need anything before I get into bed?”

“Just your love.”

“Always, pretty lady. Always.”

********

 

Over the course of the next few days, Dakota’s cough got worse. She slept very little, only succumbing to sleep when exhaustion overtook her, and ate even less. She refused to talk about her MS, asking for her chair to be rolled into her office, but unable to focus on work. When Ash came home after a game against Portland, Eldar was sitting at the table, looking grim.

“Hey, what’s up?” Ash asked.

“I would never tell you what to do, you know that, right?”

“Yeah…” Ash said slowly.

“Well, this time, things are different. You need to get Dakota to a doctor tomorrow. If her doc can’t see her, take her to the emergency room and don’t leave until someone sees her. She’s going to give you all kinds of excuses and reasons to come home, but don’t give in.”

“What happened? Is she okay?”

“She’s starting to cough up a bit of blood. Not a bunch,” Eldar reached over to hold Ashlyn in her chair. “But I think the MS has gone from a creeping disease to a full-on gallop. The blood might only be because her airway is irritated from the cough, but her appetite and lethargy aren’t good.”

“And she isn’t sleeping much at night. I try to talk to her, but…” Ash rose from the table and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

“She won’t talk to me about it either. But denying it isn’t going to make it go away. If you want, I can go with you. What’s she going to do, outrun us both?”

Ash nodded. “I’d appreciate that, thanks.”

But in the end, Eldar didn’t need to strong-arm Dakota into visiting her doctor. In the middle of the night, Ashlyn was awoken by the reedy rasp of her wife wheezing after a particularly strong coughing fit.

“Dakota? Are you okay?” Ash asked as she turned on the bedside lamp.

“Can’t...catch my...breath…” Dakota rasped. She was white and sweating heavily, but what frightened Ash the most was the blue tinge around Dakota’s lips.

“Shit, babe, you don’t look good. I’m calling an ambulance,” Ash sat up and reached for her cellphone, calling out for Eldar as she did.

****

Forty-five minutes later, Eldar, Alexis, Sierra, Ali and Nyssa were sitting silently in the hospital’s emergency department waiting room when Ashlyn came back from Dakota’s room.

She allowed herself to crumple into an empty chair beside Ali and sighed heavily. “She’s finally resting, ‘though they had to sedate her. She’s on an oxygen mask, they’ve got some kind of medication in there too. They say the blood she coughed up was a sign of a lung infection. The nurse said they see this a lot in MS patients…”

Ali took her hand.

“They expect she’ll be asleep for hours, so I’m going to stay with her.”

“Do you want anything from home?” Ali asked.

“Maybe something to read, my hoodie and that soft blanket she likes?”

“Okay. Do they know yet if she’ll have a room?”

“Yeah, they’ve already moved her. Room 2411, if you can believe that.”

Ali grunted and shook her head a little before giving Ash’s hand a gentle squeeze. “We’ll get those things and see you in a little while.”

“I’m guessing only one person allowed in with her tonight?” Eldar asked.

Ashlyn nodded silently.

“I’ll head back to the house. You call if you need anything, okay?”

“Thanks, I will.”

“We’ll head home too,” Alexis said. “Call if there’s any change. We’ll come in the morning.”

“What time are visiting hours?” Sierra asked as she struggled with her jacket.

“11, I think.”

“Stay strong, Ash. She needs you more than ever.” Eldar rested her hand on Ashlyn’s shoulder for a moment before the three of them headed out to the nearly empty parking lot.

 

**_To Be Continued_ **


	37. Chapter 37

 

The next day, at eleven in the morning, the elevator jerked to a halt and the doors opened to allow a single man out into the corridor. He angled right, ignored the nurse's station and made a beeline for a room almost all the way down the hall. He stopped just outside a closed door, took a deep breath and pushed it open.

 

It was dim inside, and he took a moment to let his eyes get accustomed to the low light.

“Gene, I’m glad you came,” Alexis’ voice came from a large chair pulled up beside the bed. “Let’s go to the sunroom where we can talk. Ashlyn will be back in just…”

The door opened again, and Ash slipped inside.

“Ah, there you are. I was going to…”

“Go ahead, I’ll stay with her,” Ash gestured to the chair.

“How you holdin’ up, Ashlyn?” Gene tried to ask quietly.

“I don’t know,” Ash shook her head, but her eyes never left the bed.

Gene knew there were no words that could help, so he merely raised one large hand and rested it on her shoulder.

 

“We won’t be long,” Alexis said.

Ash only nodded.

 

The sunroom was only steps past the room, and there were very few seats unoccupied. 

Eldar saw her father and went to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held tight.

“I wasn’t going to like her,” she mumbled. 

“Your cousin has a way with folks though,” Gene rumbled. “Can’t help but like her. Now, what do the doctors say?”

Eldar took a step back and scrubbed at her cheeks with a sleeve. “They don’t sound hopeful. They expected her to start responding to the meds overnight, but there’s been no improvement.”

“Her condition has deteriorated rapidly over the past few months,” Alexis filled in as Gene took a seat on a sofa. “She battled exhaustion, her muscle strength failed her more and more often until she couldn’t even get around with her cane, she hardly eats...and now this…” Alexis had to stop.

“She’s had a cough for the past week,” Eldar picked up the explanation. “There was blood yesterday. Last night, she was wheezing so hard, she woke Ash, who called an ambulance, and hollered for me. When I saw her, her lips were starting to turn blue. It was terrifying.”

“So what do we do now?” Gene asked.

“Wait...and pray,” replied his daughter.

********

While Alexis and Gene talked, Ashlyn regained her place in the chair at Dakota’s bedside. She wanted to hope that she and her wife would go home in a few days, that they would be able to put this behind them and breathe a sigh of relief. Dakota had overcome tougher challenges than this, Ash reasoned with herself, surely this would be just another notch on some cosmic score post?

 

“Ashlyn,” Tammye had slipped into the room, with Eldar right behind her. “Come with me to get some coffee.”

“I can’t, she needs to see she isn’t alone.”

“Eldar will sit with her. Dakota won’t be alone when she wakes up, I promise. Now come and stretch your legs with me. You can’t afford to cramp up.”

“Do you think I care if I cramp, Mom? Really?” Ash had to stop herself from snapping at her mother.

Eldar circled the bed and stood with her hands in her pockets. “Ash, you look like shit. You need to throw some water on your face, walk a bit, eat something and look human again. Because when Dakota wakes up, she’s going to tell you the same thing. Go, I’ll be here.”

Ashlyn sighed and gave in. 

The seat didn’t have a chance to grow cold before Eldar took her place.

 

About the time that Ash was trying to choke down a tasteless tuna salad sandwich, Dakota woke up.

“Eldar?” Her voice sounded a bit like Darth Vader through the oxygen mask. “Where’s Ash?”

“Tammye made her go and eat something. She looked like warmed over shit. How’re you feeling?”

“Not good. Like a...weight is sitting...on my chest.”

Her cousin nodded. “That’s understandable. The doctor says one whole lung is consumed with infection. He’s supposed to be by in a little while. But I think you’ll beat this, you know? The meds they’re giving you are…”

“Aren’t...working,” Dakota said through the mask. “I know...I can feel...I need a...piece of paper...and pen.”

Eldar found a pad of paper in her jacket and put it on the tray in front of Dakota.

“Need the lights...on...can’t write...in this light...and glasses.”

“Okay, I’ll turn half of them on, watch your eyes.”

By the time Ashlyn returned, Eldar was signing her name at the bottom of the page.

 

“Hey there, pretty lady, you’re awake,” Ash smiled. “Sorry I wasn’t here.”

“Eldar was right...you look...rough.”

“Gee, thanks, Eldar,” Ash shot her a look.

Eldar shrugged as she gave up the chair.

“Ash...meds aren’t..working.”

“We’ll talk to the doctor, maybe he can suggest a different course of meds, maybe something more aggressive.” Ashlyn brushed a stray hair from DK’s forehead. “You just have to have hope, babe. You fought back from a shooting, remember? This is nothing,” Ash tried to look hopeful and positive, but inside, her heart was breaking to watch her wife fight for every breath.

 

_**To Be Continued!** _


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a big one. You'll see why.  
> I want you to know I'm crying right along with all of you.

“Ash…I wrote out...a will. Eldar...witnessed…”

“Babe, it’s too soon for that, you can beat this,” Ashlyn pleaded.

“You and I...both know how...this ends for...people like me. This is...the smart...thing to do...you know that….I don’t...think a miracle...is in the...cards this time.”

“So, I’m just supposed to give up and accept this?” Ash’s tone grew sharp. “Since when have I ever done that? Dakota, we’ve been through tougher things than this, you can’t give up on me now!”

“Not giving up...facing facts,” Dakota struggled to breathe. “Listen to me...I have one good...lung, my body is...attacking itself...how much ...longer do you think...I can...fight a battle we both...know I...will eventually ...lose? Yes...you have to...try and accept...what’s coming.”

“I don’t want to live without you.”

“Have to. I need...someone to watch...over Eldar, Sierra and...my mother. May not be...for a while but...you need to be ready.”

“To say goodbye to the love of my life that I’ve only just barely gotten back from my honeymoon with? How am I supposed to do that, Dakota? Could you?”

“Ashlyn...I am trying to. I really don’t...want to say...goodbye either...but this disease doesn’t...go backward. We’ve done...the reading, we know how this...ends.”

Ashlyn said nothing. She knew any further debate would only upset her wife.

“I’ve asked Eldar...to be executor...I know you…”

“Yeah, I’m not sure I could either,” Ash said quietly. “Thank you, Eldar.”

“You’re welcome, both of you,”Eldar replied from over by the window.

“I need to see Ali...and your Mom…” Dakota said to Ash. “Sierra...Hope...write to Dr. Chris…”

A knock at the door, and then it was pushed open by Dakota’s doctor.

“I’ll grab coffee,” Eldar pushed off the wall. “Back in a few.”

****

"I understand, we'll be there as soon as possible."

 

Hope dropped her phone by her side and looked out at Chris who was in the yard playing with the dog, blissfully unaware that his life was about to be turned upside down.

 

Hope held her lovers' hand the entire flight from Seattle to Orlando. Chris stared out the window and didn't say a word. He seemed lost, scared, and above all, sad. The flight and everything to him was in slow motion. He prayed that he wouldn't be too late to say goodbye to his friend, one of the people who saved him. 

 

"I need a drink," he said slowly, not looking at Hope.

 

"You know that is a very bad idea," she said, a little more sternly than she meant. 

 

A single tear dropped down his face which opened the floodgates. Hope held him close and let him get out his anguish. 

 

********

“What’s the news, Doc?” Ashlyn asked.

“Not great, I’m afraid.” He looked from Ash to Dakota. “If your breathing is no better in 24 hours, we’re going to have to intubate you. The oxygen mask isn’t helping as much as I’d hoped.” The doctor said.

“I won’t...be able to speak then?”

“No. The standard procedure is to give you a sedative before intubation. It’s not a pleasant experience for those who have to endure it awake. You’ll be put on a ventilator. I have to be honest with you, Dakota, the treatment isn’t working.”

“What are the odds...my lung will heal and recover...and I can be taken off it?” Dakota struggled to breathe after asking.

The doctor gently guided the oxygen mask back to DK’s face. “Honestly? I’m at a loss here, so I read all the documentation I could find on cases similar to yours, it doesn’t point to a lot of hope. Just as muscular weakness in your limbs progressed rapidly, your ventilatory muscles seem to following the same pattern. There have been MS patients that went on a ventilator, responded well to treatment and were eventually able to breathe on their own. There were some that did not. There were some that recovered but were on oxygen for the rest of their lives.”

Dakota moved the mask a little. “How long was that?”

The doctor sighed and pulled the stool over to the side of the bed. “A significantly reduced amount of time. My advice? Make arrangements...just in case. You need to understand that there will be no return to health. It wasn’t that long ago you were diagnosed with MS with minimal disability. It progressed fairly rapidly into increased disability, and here you are today, nearly fighting for every breath. I’m supposed to be a healer, but the reality is that the goal has shifted from how to help you improve medically, to how to assist you to live to the end with dignity.”

 

“I don’t want to be intubated. No ventilator, no CPR…” Dakota paused for a couple of breaths. “No special intervention.”

“You realize what you’re telling me, right? That if your heart stops, you do not want potentially life-saving intervention. You want me to let you die.”

Ash made a choking sound and put her head down so Dakota couldn’t see the tears streaming down her face.

“There’s no...guarantee...it would work anyway. I don’t want...to be a vegetable...kept alive by machines.”

The doctor nodded and sighed again. “I’ll get the form.”

 

Once the form had been signed, and the doctor had left to continue his rounds, Ash went to the sunroom. Every face there looked up at her, hopeful for good news.

Ash shook her head. “The doctor says the treatment isn’t working. A few of you have read the same stuff Dakota and I have, at this point, odds are against a recovery. Dakota has written a will, and a DNR order. She’s asked to see everyone, but I think it would be best just a few at a time.”

“I have to say goodbye?” Sierra sounded small in her grief.

“It looks like we all do,” Ash replied.

Alexis rose and put a hand on the teenager’s shoulder. “It’s hard, especially when we’ve been given so little time with her, I know. Ashlyn and I will be there with you.”

The three of them left the solarium and went into Dakota’s room, leaving the others tearful and grieving.

 

“Mom, could you...open the curtains...please. Want to see...the sky,” Dakota held out a hand to her sister, who sit gingerly on the bed beside her. “You won’t break...me, Sis. Let’s talk.”

“It’s true?”

Dakota nodded. “Afraid so...unless I’m due...a miracle...but it’s not likely.”

“But, I just found you!”

“I know...but you’ll still...have Ash, Eldar...my mom, Jodi and...your Gran.”

“I hate hospitals. It’s like every time someone I care about goes in one, they’re dying.”

“Yeah...but babies are...born here too...so they aren’t...all bad. Listen...you have to promise...me something.”

“Anything.”

“Promise me you’ll...stay with the family...my Mom...Ash, Eldar, and Ali...as long as you can. Stay...out of trouble and...make a difference in...the world, okay?”

Sierra’s eyes flooded, and she nodded.

“Learn stuff from Uncle Gene...and Eldar. Family sticks by...each other and they’re...your family too...through our father...I know we didn’t have much time...together but I love you anyway...Sis.”

Sierra’s tears streamed down her face as she shook her head. “It’s just not fair,” Then she took a deep breath. “I’ll keep my promise, I’ll stick by all them, and make you proud.”

 

Alexis stepped up to the bed and took Dakota’s other hand. “I wish we had more time together, but...thank you for giving me a chance. You’re a better person than I.”

Dakota shook her head. “Not a contest, Mom...I need you to promise...me something too.

“What is it?”

“Look after Sierra...make a difference…”

“I’ll do my best.” Alexis struggled to hold herself together for her daughter. “Thank you for giving me a family again, and a second chance.”

Dakota smiled weakly. “I’m glad we...got the opportunity...to reconnect. Love you...Mom.”

Alexis put her free hand over her mouth and tried not to sob.

After a minute, when she had pulled herself together, Alexis squeezed her daughter’s hand. “I’ll let the others come in and say goodbye, but then I’m coming back in.”

Dakota nodded.

 

When they had left the room, Ash stepped up beside the bed. “If you’re too tired, the others will wait, you know.”

Her wife shook her head. “Stuff...I need to tell your mom…”

“Okay, I’ll go get her.”

Tammye was shocked by how wasted and frail her daughter-in-law looked in the hospital bed. She pulled the stool close enough that she could rest her hand on Dakota’s arm and wondered how to say goodbye.

“You need to know...that in the will...there are things concerning you.”

“Me?”

“I have three...more manuscripts in my...bottom drawer. They only need...editing. Royalties from all...my work should go...to Sierra.”

Tammye nodded.

“Also made arrangements...for a new writer’s fund...I am leaving you...in charge of…Thank you…”

“For what?”

“Introducing Ash...and I...might not have...found her otherwise.”

“Just call me Cupid,” Tammye chuckled tearfully. “I’m going to miss you, you know.”

“Look after Ash...for me.”

“I will.”

 

Dakota laid quietly for a few minutes after Tammye left, just holding Ash’s hand. Then she took as deep a breath as one lung would allow.

“Can you get...Ali and Nyssa?”

Ash nodded and rose, kissing DK on the forehead. “Be right back.”

When they came into her room, Dakota took in Ali’s red-rimmed eyes and held out a hand. Ali settled on the stool, Nyssa standing close behind with a hand on the defender’s shoulder.

“You have been my best...friend...Remember the shooting…”

“I do.”

“Remember when I...asked you to…”

“Watch over Ash? I remember.”

“There’s no coming...back from this...Ali. No miracle...this time. I need you...to make sure...she eats...sleeps...goes on living...without me.”

Ashlyn made a strangled sound from the chair on the other side of the bed as she fought to hold herself together.

Ali nodded as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. “I’ll miss you like crazy, but I’ll hold her together for you,”

“We both will,” Nyssa added. “It was an honor to get to know you, Dakota.”

“So now you...use my first...name…” Dakota smiled weakly around the oxygen mask, before returning her focus on Ali. “You need to do...something else for me...There will be...some money...for a soccer school...I want you...Pino and Ash to...start and run. Three of you...will be named in will…”

“Dakota…”

“Promise me.”

“I will. Pinoe is going to be pissed you didn’t say goodbye to her, you know.”

Dakota nodded. “Tell her...I said goodbye...”

Ali couldn’t reply, she had dissolved into messy sobs and hiccups. 

 

Sometime later,  Chris walked into the room slowly. He was wrecked by the sight of his friend that was once so vibrant and now looked so very tired and frail.

"Dakota...Hey, I'm not very good at these things. For the first time, I don't even know what to say. I thought for sure if anyone could beat this back, it would be you. You are such a fighter, so strong. Stronger than any of us.”

“Thanks...Chris. Where’s...Hope?”

 

“Right here,” Hope stepped out and around Chris, coming to stand beside Dakota’s shoulder.

“I don’t think...I can kick...your ass with...a straw anymore…”

“Probably not, but you know what, Undomiel? That’s okay. You’ve been a fighter a long time. I’m really glad I got to know you.”

“Me too, Solo...Me too.” Dakota made a weak fist and raised it. Hope gave her a gentle fistbump. 

Chris sniffled twice and cleared his throat. “I don't want you to go, but I want you to know that if you cannot fight anymore, it's okay. You have fought enough for ten people for your entire life. I love you like a sister and I will never forget you or what you did to save my life. I want you to know I will be here for Ash in whatever capacity she needs. I swear it to you.”

“Thank...you.” 

Chris swiped at the tears that had escaped down his cheeks. “Rest easy, DK. I love you."    
  


********

 

After hours of various people standing vigil, and listening to Dakota’s breathing grow weaker, Ashlyn sent word that she wanted everyone to join her at Dakota’s bedside. 

An hour after Gene, the last family member to squeeze in, took up a spot near the window, Dakota opened her eyes and studied the faces of her loved ones gathered around her room. 

“Hey, pretty lady,” Ash whispered. 

“Hey.” 

“You were smiling in your sleep,” Ash said as she brushed a hair off Dakota’s forehead.

“Had...a dream...white place...different this time. People there.”

“Yeah?”

“Gran...mother...Dad. Waiting for...me.”

Ash’s eyes flooded with tears. 

“You have...to let..me go...love.”

“I know, Babe, it’s just so hard, you know?” Ashlyn’s voice broke.

“I’ll always...be with...you...here,” Dakota lifted a weak hand to rest over Ashlyn’s heart.

“Please don’t leave me yet, Sweetheart. I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

Ali stepped forward and put a hand on Ash’s shoulder, and Tammye did the same on the other side.

Alexis already held Dakota’s other hand.

 

Dakota fell silent then, and the only sound in the room was her ragged breath and sniffling as the others tried not to cry.

 

Dakota struggled to pull air into her lungs, the space between her breaths stretching out longer. She turned her gaze to her wife then.

“You’re the love of my life...live...for me.”

“I don’t know how.”

“You...have...to. Always...with..you...love you...Ashlyn.”

“I love you too. Go to the stars, pretty lady. Wait for me there, okay?” Ash smiled a wobbly, shaky smile. “I don’t want you to hurt anymore. You go on ahead to that white place and wait for me where there’s no more pain, and you’ll be strong again and swim faster than anyone else, okay?”

“Love...you…” Dakota whispered.

Her chest fell on an exhale and did not rise again.

 

“Babe?” Ash rubbed the back of the hand she had been gripping tightly. “Dakota? Oh God…” she clutched her wife’s hand to her chest and sobbed. “Oh, Dakota, what am I going to do without you?”

Alexis reached out and gently closed her daughter’s eyes.

 

Eyes that would never twinkle again at a good joke. Eyes that would never take in another sunrise or sunset. Eyes that had been so full of hope. 

Eyes she would never look in again.

********

When Ali finally made her way out to the waiting room, her cheeks still wet under her raw, red eyes, she stopped and looked at all the people gathered there. Most of the Orlando team had come, as well as most of the people she and Ashlyn had played with in Washington. Jill was there as well, sitting beside Tammye.  Eve stood by the window, looking out onto a green courtyard. She saw Pinoe and Hope, sitting together, looking up at her. She tried to tell them, but her voice failed her.

“She’s gone isn’t she?” Pinoe asked.

Ali nodded and broke down in her friend's arms.

 

**_To Be Continued_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Pass the tissues, would you?


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go after this one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got your best black clothes on? It’s time to say goodbye.

[Saying Goodbye To Dakota](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Depf1gKhBno&index=77&list=PLTKEwoOvhrLwHwQH_QZXBpxPzSS_iJUPw)

 

The soft notes of choral music wafted from somewhere up in the rafters of the church, sunlight scattered red and yellow in pools from the stained glass windows and every seat was full. So much so, that people stood at the back of the church and along the walls. Ash was up at the lectern dressed in a tailored black suit, sharing her wife’s eulogy.

 

“Dakota Katherine Undomiel was a singular, special soul. She was quick to forgive, quick to love and had a bigger heart than anyone else I’ve ever met. I was fortunate to know her, and even more blessed to be loved by her. She was patient, generous and romantic. For those of you who only knew her through her writing, let me tell you a little known fact about her. When our relationship was still young, she decided that she was going to show me how she felt by cooking for me. That loaf of homemade bread will go down in history. She cooked for our friends, and pretty soon, her dinner parties became legendary. When I introduced her to the Washington Spirit, I think she made two hundred cookies. And she didn’t skimp for the Pride either. But that’s how she was. She used to claim she wasn’t a people person, but she could charm even the most stoic person. Give her fifteen minutes, and she was your friend. She had a special way about her that made everyone want to be her best friend. I knew right from the start that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.”

 

“Dakota took all the unpleasantness in her life and used it to fuel her writing. And then she took all the darkness and turned it around to make the lives of her friends and family richer, warmer and filled with caring. When I met her, she was estranged from her family, but I’m sure you’ve all heard the story of how they reunited and reconnected. It’s just one more part of the Dakota Undomiel legend. She and I weren’t married for very long before she was stolen away from me, and I don’t think I’ll ever love another as much as I loved her…”

 

Ash had to stop to battle tears as her voice broke. She tried to regain control, but it was too much. Ali and Chris rose as one and went to Ash. Chris took her by the arm and led her back to her seat, while Ali took a piece of paper from her blazer pocket. She glanced at it only briefly before looking out at the sea of faces.

 

“At some point in everyone’s lives, we need someone else to be a rock. We need their stability and steadfastness. Dakota had a few of those times in her life. Even after I met her, she faced challenges. She battled with post-traumatic stress disorder from her time in prison, she was the target of an assassin after a bounty was put on her head, she was poisoned, shot, died on the operating table...and yet, she held tight to her sense of humor, often commenting she was the perfect person to play a part in the Walking Dead. She fought alcoholism, guilt, poor self-esteem, and increasingly poor health. And she almost won all her battles. She and I became so close, that at one point, I became her sister-in-spirit. I was the lucky one. Before her MS took over her life, Dakota was a powerful swimmer. In fact, she could have swam competitively and given the current record holders a run for their money. I know this because, Pinoe and I timed her in the pool one day. There were so many elements to Dakota...she was a wonderful friend, a caring partner, selfless, generous, creative, and talented in the kitchen. She taught me how to be a better person, and a better sister. She touched each of us here, and our lives were all improved by knowing her.”

 

Ali gazed at the open casket, and smiled a little. “I was fortunate to have been able to call her my friend. I hope that someday, I can leave as big a mark on the world as she has.” Ali stepped down then, and made her way to the casket where she rested her hand on the end. “Rest in peace, my friend. Swim hard, and show them all up there how its done.” After a minute, Ali moved to the head of the casket and gently closed the lid.  Pinoe, Hope, Jill, Eldar and Nyssa all came to join her. They stood three to a side and together lifted the casket from the stand it had rested on. The six of them turned as one, and at a quiet word from Eldar, made their way down the aisle of the church, carrying Dakota to her final ride.

 

********

  
  


“Hell of a way to open our club,” Ash remarked before tipping the contents of her glass down her throat.

“She would be baffled to see all these people celebrate her life like this,” Pinoe commented.

Hope nodded and was about to say something when a chant rose from the back of the large room.

“Dakota...Dakota...Dakota…”

“Stupid disease,” Hope muttered before downing her own drink.

Ash stood silently gazing at the large photo of Dakota that someone had set up on the stage. She couldn’t remember how empty her heart had felt before she had met Dakota, and she was quite certain she would never recover from this heartbreak. Carrying bagpipes, Addalyn, Amelia, Illiad and Eldar made their way onto the stage, arranged themselves equally on either side of Dakota’s picture and began to play a mournful tune. 

[ Going Home ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRCUt3q_TxA)

 

“They play that at the funerals of soldiers,” Gene said quietly beside Ashlyn. “Their way of honoring her.” He said gruffly.

No one said a word. 

The notes washed over them, echoing in the cavernous space until finally fading out.

The four women snapped a salute as one, held it for a minute and finally lowered their arms. All of them had tears on their faces, but as a unit, they slowly pivoted and left the stage.

 

Gene raised his glass and called out, “To Dakota Undomiel, a fighter of honor and strength!”

A hundred hands raised their own glasses and voices,

“To Dakota!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s one more chapter left in this tale, Dear Readers. I can promise you, there is a sequel. The first chapter of it is already under development. But in the meantime…
> 
> To Dakota!


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers for the reading of the will, which contains some surprises!

It had been three weeks since Dakota’s funeral, and time had come for the reading of her Will.

There had been some debate, but finally it had been decided that everyone would gather at Ash’s house. Ali, Nyssa, Pinoe, Tammye, Alexis, Eldar and Sierra were all there, and after Ali and Ash had made sure everyone had something to drink, Eldar stood up and cleared her throat.

“Thanks for coming, everyone. I know we’re all still reeling from the loss of DK, but one of the things she asked me to do as her executor was read her WIll.”

Eldar took a long document of a bookshelf near her right shoulder and unfolded it with a sigh. “I don’t know the proper etiquette for this kind of thing, so I’m just going to forge ahead and read it. 

_ This is the Last Will and Testament of Dakota Katherine Undomiel. I do not expect to last much longer, and wish now to arrange my affairs for my loved ones. _

_ First, my sister, Sierra Undomiel is to receive any and all royalties for the rest of her life from all of my works, after Tammye Harris has been paid her previously agreed upon share. I leave it up to my cousin Eldar to teach Sierra how to invest wisely. _

 

_ My agent and publicist, Tammye Harris, will be given my three unfinished manuscripts from my bottom right desk drawer. She will have them published and released in proper order. Once she has been paid her due, all royalties from these works will be given to Sierra, as laid out above. Furthermore, twenty five thousand dollars has been set aside for the development of a new writer’s fund, to be administered and steered by Tammye. There is a letter to her in with my manuscripts, that outlines how I’d like to see the fund constructed. _

 

_ To my wife, Ashlyn Harris, goes the deed for our house. I bought it last week and wanted to surprise her with it. I also leave her one million dollars. There is also a letter to her in my bottom right desk drawer. _

 

_ To my sister-in-spirit, Ali Krieger, I leave one hundred thousand dollars for her personal enjoyment. Have a drink on me, Ali. _

 

_ One hundred thousand dollars will be set aside for a soccer school. The funds will be accessible only by Ali Krieger, Megan Rapinoe and Ashlyn Harris. They will be the founders and administrators and first teachers of the school, and will run it as they see best. _

_ A further one hundred thousand should go to my mother, Alexis Sullivan. Twenty five thousand should be given to Nyssa Quinn.  _

 

_ Another one hundred thousand dollars will be earmarked for the development of a no-kill animal shelter and refuge, to be set up and established at a safe point in the state of Florida. Ashlyn Harris shall have the Chairperson seat for the remainder of her life, or until she gives it up. Ali Krieger, Eldar Undomiel and Sierra Undomiel will also serve on the Board of Directors for as long as they wish. The Board will be further filled by votes. _

 

_ Any remaining money will be funneled into an account and managed by Eldar Undomiel and Ashlyn Harris jointly. _

 

_ Finally, I am also signing a Do Not Resuscitate order. I do not want any special measures taken to prolong my life if it means I will not be able to survive without machines. _

 

_ These are my final wishes. _ ”

 

“That’s all there is,” Eldar said as she folded the document back up.

 

“She included me?” Sierra said quietly. 

“Yeah, she made sure you were taken care of,” Ash replied.

“I had no idea she was so financially well-off,” Alexis remarked.

“I did,” Eldar smiled. “I remember when Dad signed her trust over to her. She kept telling him to take it back, she didn’t need it. He persisted, and a week later she was a millionaire.”

“When she signed with the publisher, they gave her a very significant advance,” Tammye added.

“How will that affect the royalties?” Eldar asked.

“Normally any advance would be taken out of royalties. The money the publisher fronts their author comes straight to them by way of re-paying the advance. But Dakota had already sold so many books that the advance had been paid back already. So future royalties will go to Sierra free and clear.”

“Sounds like you’re going to be Sierra’s financial guardian,” Ash commented to Eldar, who was taking a set beside her.

“Yeah…” Eldar sighed. “I’d much rather have my cousin back.”

“Me too. You okay there, Pinoe?”

 

“She left us a soccer school, Ash.”

“Yeah, she did. We’ve got some work to do.”

“Why would she want me on that shelter Board?” Sierra asked.

“Sometimes, we don’t know what we want to do until we’re doing something,” Alexis explained. “I know she and Ashlyn wanted children. Perhaps when she knew what was coming, she decided to do the best she could for you. The royalties and the seat on the Board were her way of making sure you had a back-up income, and something to do outside of working in my office.”

 

Sierra nodded in understanding. 

 

They all sat quietly for some time, absorbing the enormity of Dakota’s gifts. 

 

“The Harris-Undomiel Shelter…” Ash said softly after awhile.

“The Dakota Undomiel Soccer School,” Ali added.

“She’s left behind one hell of a legacy,” Pinoe said before lifting her beer bottle. “To Dakota.”

They all lifted their drinks. “To Dakota.”

 

**_The End_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the end of this story, Dear Readers. Thank you so much for sticking with me, and Dakota, and all of her family. Please join me in the sequel, 'Remaking Life'. Dakota has entrusted her family with a legacy to run, and you know nothing is simple with this crowd!  
> The first part will be posted in just a couple of hours.


End file.
